Basic Imprinting
by starry-nights88
Summary: Jacob only understood the basics of imprinting, but he finds himself getting a crash course on the subject when he imprints on someone totally unexpected.
1. Rule One: You Can Imprint on Anyone

_**Rule Number One: **__It's possible to imprint on anyone, regardless of whether or not you know them. You could have just met the person or you could have known them for your entire life. The person you imprint on doesn't necessarily have to be someone you love. Actually it could be quite the opposite; it could very well be someone you hate._

-=-=-

Her eyes were wide with shock and horror as she stared at the bike in the middle of her drive way. Jacob hated to do it, but he just had to do anything within his power to make sure the girl was safe. One day, she'd understand that. One day, she'd thank him.

...that is, if she didn't kill him first. Really, if looks could kill, Jacob would've dropped dead a long time ago.

But, really, it was for her own good. If Bella wouldn't willingly stay away from the blood sucker—well then, Jacob would just have to force her. With a little help from Charlie, of course.

"Isabella Swan!"

Speak of the devil...

Jacob cringed at Charlie's holler. Bella had ignored it, just as Jacob had figured she would. He watched as she stepped out of the vampire's arms and walked towards him, "Jacob Black, how could you?!" Bella demanded, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stopped in front of him, "How could you do that to me! I thought you were my friend!"

The younger teen frowned deeply, "Bella, that's why I'm doing this: _Because_ I'm your friend." Jacob pointed out, glancing at her clenched fists. He sincerely hoped she wasn't going to do what he thought she was with them.

"The last time I checked, the definition of a _friend_ wasn't someone who ratted you out to their Dad!" Bella all but hissed, her brown eyes narrowed as she glared up at him and Jacob supposed he deserved that. He deserved her anger, but he was confident that in time she'd realize that he only had her best intentions at heart.

He sighed heavily, holding up his hands in his defense, "No, a friend is someone who protects you from your blood sucking boyfriend." He said in a factual tone. And maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. He would come to realize that in the days that followed. Bella had always been known for her temper so he wondered what had made him say it in the first place.

Jacob watched in stunned horror as the girl raised her fist (it all seemed to move in slow motion in his disbelief of the situation), "Wait, Bel-" But, his words were cut short when the smaller girl's fist connected with the side of his face. And, had he been a normal human being, it probably would've hurt.

But, as it were, he wasn't a normal human being and the punch had damaged Bella more than him. So, with a heavy heart he watched as Bella clutched her hand and bounced back into her leech's arms, all the while wondering why in the hell she had thought to hit him in the first place. She had seen the fights he had gotten into with his pack and the minimal damage they had received. She _knew_ how tough he was, how tough he had to be to undertake what his pack had been destined to do.

"I think that you should let Bella make up her own mind on what she thinks is best for her."

_His_ voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. The young werewolf's eyes narrowed as he internally damned the vampire, "_I_ think you should just mind your own damn..." He spoke, his tone biting as he rose to levelly glare back at the dark haired blood sucker. But as soon as his eyes met the other's...something _strange_ came over him. His eyes widened, his heart stilled, and heat rushed to his face. _No, no, no, no! _He shifted on the spot, choking down the rest of his statement as the cool feeling of shock flooded his system. _Shit!_

And, upon realizing what he had just done—_Shitshitshit, I just imprinted on a _vampire_?!_—he turned and fled into the woods without so much as a good-bye for Bella or a snappy comeback for Cullen.

**xxx**

Bella blinked. She was confused and half tempted to go after her friend (even though he stabbed her in the back, the bastard), but she just couldn't bring herself to act. Though all the confused feelings and the back and forths with herself were suddenly a moot point because Charlie chose that exact moment to pop his head outside and _scream_ for her to come in. _Now_!

"That was...weird..." She turned, looking up at her boyfriend and she could only silently agree with him as he stared after the werewolf, quiet for the moment. Bella knew he was trying to sift through the thoughts that bombarded his head at the moment to find out why Jacob had run off like he did.

But he appeared to have no luck, looking back down at her, "You should go." He said, threading his hand through her hair, "He's really angry and thinking about grounding you for the rest of your natural life."

Bella sighed heavily, a pout on her face. Being grounded for the rest of her 'natural' life wouldn't make a difference if Edward would just **give in** and turn her for God's sake, "Yeah, wouldn't want that." She replied, rolling her eyes as she heard the screen door slam closed and her Dad's boots thump against the porch. Apparently he was ready in case he had to get physical to get Bella indoors, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." Her boyfriend replied easily, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I have to help unpack..._again_. But, then I'll be back."

The brunette nodded, untangling herself from Edward, missing the coolness of his hand wrapped around her aching one (that was the last time she punched Jacob, that was for sure), "See you then." She said softly so that her fuming father wouldn't hear before she turned and walked towards her fate.


	2. Rule Two: Don't Phase

**Starry's Corner: **I just want to thank every one who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad to see the fic so well received, considering this is my first fanfiction for the Twilight verse! Please continue leaving behind your thoughts and comments about the current and upcoming chapters.

**Full Chapter Title:** Rule Two: Don't Phase When You Have a Secret to Keep

* * *

_**Rule Number Two:**__ It should be common knowledge among those who phase that when you are in your wolf form your private thoughts cease to be your own. If you have any information that you would like to keep private, it'd be best to refrain from phasing._

-=-=-

Jacob ran through the woods, putting as much distance between him and the Swan household as he possibly could. Hoping… no, _praying_ that that damned blood-sucking leech wasn't invading the sanctity of his mind to find out why he had run away like he did.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even _fathom_ it.

_How is that even possible?_ He asked himself, not thinking as his body shifted into its wolf form. It'd only take mere moments before he realized his mistake, his pack already touching his mind. Greeting him, sifting through his thoughts as his own mind reached out to them.

_You imprinted on_ who_?!_

Leah's voice rang out clearly in his mind, her loud boisterous voice filling his mind and overwhelming all others. Jacob cringed, momentarily considering running head long into a tree just to get her voice out of his head.

_Now... that's harsh..._ Quil said, his mind touching Jacob's own, pushing Leah's delighted snickers away, _Even when you considered what just happened. Does he know...?_

_Obviously not. Jacob's still alive, after all._

Jacob growled lowly in his throat, crossing over the treaty line into Quileute territory, _Are you the only two that are phased?_ He asked, wondering because he couldn't feel anyone else's mind brushing against his own, at least not at that moment.

Leah's snort danced across his mind, _Don't even tell me not to mention anything. Once my patrol shift is over, I'm singing like a bird. This is just too good not to tell. Sorry for you._ She said.

Jacob ignored her blatantly as Quil's mind touched his own again, _You should tell Sam. He wasn't phased at the time, but Embry was. He's heading to your house now. I'll meet you there too._ He said before his thoughts disappeared completely from Jacob's mind, signaling that he had phased back into his human form.

_D'aw! You can't wait to do the big reveal until after my shift is up?_ Leah pouted and Jacob could almost see the girl's face in his mind's eye.

_Nope! 'Fraid I can't do that, Leah. Maybe next time_. The younger teen countered, a smugness in his voice that flooded Leah's mind. He might've been forced out of his secret, but at least he still had a bit of his pride and dignity left that Leah couldn't completely rip to shreds.

**xxx**

There were clothes waiting for him on the back porch, probably left there for him by Quil or Embry because he knew his Dad was at Sue's today. Jacob phased back into a human in his backyard, running up to his porch to quickly dress before he continued on into his house, "Quil, Em?" He called out.

"Dude! It kinda defeats the whole purpose, don't you think?" Embry said, giving Quil a _look_ as Jacob stepping into his living room, his eyes darting between the two that stood there, "We phase because of those leeches. Why in the hell would he imprint on one?!" He rounded on Jacob, "Are you _sure_ you imprinted on him?"

"_Can_ you make a mistake about that sort of thing?!" Jacob snapped back, glaring at his friend as he walked over to the couch and plopped down on top of it, "I imprinted on a fucking blood sucker!" What in the hell was he going to do! How was he going to tell Sam? Hell...how was he going to tell his Dad? Or Bella?

...or Edward. Did he even want to tell Edward in the first place?

"Hey, man, at least you imprinted on someone." Quil pointed out, only receiving a glare from both Jacob and Embry for his kindness. He blinked, holding up his hands in a defensive motion, "Hey, _I'm_ trying to look on the bright side of things here."

Embry snorted, looking over at the other, "There's a bright side to imprinting on a leech?" He asked, arms folded over his chest before he shook his head, looking back at Jacob, "What are you going to do, man?"

Jacob Black could only shake his head, looking at his two friends, "I don't know..." He said honestly.

* * *

Jacob asked himself, for what had to have been the hundredth time since he had left La Push, just what in the hell he was thinking when he decided to drive to Bella's. At first, he had simply wanted to see Bella. At least, that's what he told his Father even though he was almost positive that she was still pissed off at him. But then his Father just had to go and mention that Charlie had been called in early, and it had ruined his plans to watch the game with the man. And when Charlie was at work, Jacob knew that Edward Cullen was with Bella.

Normally, that would've been enough to discourage him to go. But as he climbed into the driver's seat of the rabbit, he found that that just wasn't the case as he tried to convince himself that he was going to see _Bella_ and not Edward. He had spent the better part of the drive trying to convince himself of this until he had finally gave up and silently admitted that some small (alright, alright, some _huge_) part of him wanted to see the vampire.

He had spent the entire week trying to fight against the natural urges of the imprint to see the one he had imprinted upon. He had tried his best to ignore it. Even after he had told Sam and he had said it couldn't be ignored. Even after he had told his Father and Billy Black grudgingly accepted the mortifying fact that his son had imprinted on their mortal enemy.

He had even fought to maintain control of the urges to seek out Edward when his friends and fellow pack mates teased and goaded him about who he had imprinted on. The only ones who didn't tease him were the ones who had already imprinted. They understood the randomness of the situation at hand. They understood that Jacob had had no control over who it had happened to.

Because, really, why in the hell would he willingly imprint on a damned leech?

He stared at the Swan's front door and he knew he was there. He could _smell_ him. But, surprisingly, the smell he was met with wasn't the same acrid smell that burned his nostrils that he normally associated with vampires. _No_. The smell was sweet. And, alluring. Completely intoxicating. It sent his heart into a wild beating frenzy that had almost made him turn around, but before he could, the front door opened and he was met with Bella's stern glare.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing here, Jacob?" The brunette asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked him over. Luckily, her voice was enough to snap him out of his thoughts (those thoughts he immediately pushed away and he thought about something else so he wouldn't be found out) . His eyes sought her's out and he cringed at the obvious anger still behind them.

"Hey, Bella..." He greeted lamely, offering the girl a small sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, "How's your hand?" Jacob asked, nodding to the still slightly swollen appendage that was wrapped up snug in an Ace bandage.

She held her hand up, surveying it, "Still swollen..._obviously_..." Bella replied before it dropped to her side again, "I bruised my knuckles...Charlie made me see Dr. Cullen." She explained, scuffing her shoe against the wood floor of her living room before she sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her front.

Jacob felt bad. He really did, even though it wasn't necessarily his fault that Bella punched him when she knew she shouldn't. He hadn't meant for her to get hurt, especially since the punch hadn't done any damage to him, "I'm sorry." He said, watching as the girl nodded slowly. He gave a soft sigh, "You gonna invite me in?" He asked after a moment.

Her eyes widened and Jacob had to bite back a chuckle when she looked over her shoulder, obviously at her blood sucker of a boyfriend, "Um...I don't think that's such a good idea..." Bella replied, turning back to the younger teen, "Edward's here."

"He knows that already!" Edward's voice called from the living room, and Jacob fought to maintain control over his thoughts and emotions so he wouldn't betray his own secret, "Right, Jake?"

He tensed at the nickname, the nickname only his friends used. But, it sounded so _right_ falling from Edward's lips, "You're kind of hard to miss." Jacob replied, glaring past Bella's shoulder at the dark haired vampire sitting on her sofa, "I could smell you from the car."

Bella gave a heavy sigh as she stepped away from the door, allowing Jacob to pass, "Now, if you're going to visit, Jacob, you _have to_ be nice to Edward." She said, giving the younger a meaningful look before she looked over at her boyfriend, "And, you have to be nice too."

The vampire snorted, rolling his eyes, "No promises if he starts anything," Edward huffed, clearly not happy to see that Bella had allowed Jacob into the house, and the younger werewolf tried to hide how much that bothered him.

Bella just gave another heavy sigh, brushing her hand through her hair as she slowly shook her head at her boyfriend's action. Still, the grudgingly acceptance was better than nothing at all, "C'mon, Jake, I was just making lunch." She said, waving for the younger to follow her into the kitchen, "You're probably _starving_."

"You know me too well, Bells." Jacob replied, a small smile on his face as he followed the elder girl into her kitchen, conscious of the vampire's glare directed towards him as he passed by.

They were only in the kitchen for a few moments before Bella rounded on Jacob, her eyes blazing as she hissed, "Why are you really here?" She demanded to know, not giving the younger a moment to answer before she continued, "Checking up on me? Making sure I'm still human?" She spat before turning, stomping to the fridge, throwing open the door, "Well, I'll have you know that Edward refuses to turn me." She said with a soft snort, her displeasure obvious.

"That's good." Jacob said with a soft sigh of relief though that had not been his initial reasoning for coming over (as far as he was concerned, his initial reasoning was still up in the air). He may have imprinted, but Bella was still a good friend. Better than most. He definitely didn't want to see her turn into a stinking vampire whether he had imprinted on one or not.

"Oh, you be quiet." Bella snapped, snatching some lunch meat out of the fridge to make herself and Jacob some sandwiches, "I hear that enough from _him_, I don't need to hear it from you as well. And besides," She said, turning around to glare at the younger teen, "I'm still pissed at you! How could you do that to me?! I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" Turning back around, she started their sandwiches, obviously still fuming, "Wasn't it bad enough that Charlie had already grounded me?"

Jacob looked up at the girl, "I was _protecting_ you!" He said insistently, figuring that he deserved a good tongue lashing, because what he had done was pretty low. But he did what he had to. He could only hope that with time she'd come to realize that he had had her best intentions at heart.

"Some protection." Bella snorted, throwing their sandwiches together before she pushed Jacob's down the counter to him, "Now I know who to call when I need more grounding." She said flatly before turning to face the younger boy, her eyes narrowed again, "But let me tell you something, Jacob Black," She started, wagging her finger in his face, "If you so much as breathe a word to Charlie about Edward being over here, you'll never have to worry about getting a girlfriend again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Jacob replied, having to choke back a snort at the warning because finding a girlfriend was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment, as much as he hated to admit it. He had been having trouble thinking of anything else but the vampire in the other room.

"What do you mean you don't have to worry about finding a girlfriend anymore?" _His_ voice rang out in the room as he entered, confusion written across his features. For one terrifying moment, Jacob had thought that his secret was out, "You've got one already? Or..." Jacob let out a sigh of relief at the question. If Edward had to ask that, then no, he obviously didn't stray across a random thought of the imprint floating around through Jacob's head, "You're into guys, aren't you?"

Jacob's eyes widened comically, almost like a cartoon's as he choked on the bite he had just taken from his ham sandwich, "Edward!" Bella scolded, walking over to Jacob to pat him on the back, helping him to pass the food he was choking on, "Of course Jacob isn't into guys! He has a crush on me, remember?"

"That's not what he was just thinking!" Edward accused, defending himself to his girlfriend before he turned back to the shape-shifter, "Just answer the question." He demanded, glaring harshly at the younger teen, "And don't try to lie."

Tell the truth, obviously, wasn't an option. Nor was thinking it. So, he kept (tried to) his mind blissfully blank or when that failed, he thought about the lyrics to a song he heard while on the way over, "It's none of your business." Jacob replied simply.

"It's not?" Edward asked, a note of stunned disbelief in his face as a single eyebrow arched in irritation, "If you already have somebody, shouldn't you be with him...her..._it_?! ...whatever...instead of interfering with us?"

Jacob's cheeks were flushed in anger. But, he stayed silent for the time being. Willing himself to calm down because he couldn't phase now. It'd be too dangerous, "Stay out of it." He said slowly, the warning clear in his voice as his fists clenched.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Edward hissed, his eyes hard and his tone equally warning. He took one look at Jacob's clenched fists and met Jacob's eyes with a calculating look, "Shall we take this outside?"

"If you don't want me 'telling you what to do,' then stay _out_ of my business!" The younger shot back, Bella finally stepping in between the two in order to try and defuse the situation. Neither male took no notice of her, "And no need, Cullen, wouldn't want to hurt Bella's feelings." He replied to the vampire's suggestion.

Edward had the indecency to snort at that, "As if!" He said, rolling his eyes and his arms folded across his chest, "A puppy like you would never be able to touch me."

"Don't call me that!" Jacob all but growled, his anger starting to get the better of him and Bella noticing.

"Look, if he phases in my house, you both are _so_ dead!" Bella exclaimed, but once again neither one of them paid her any attention. They were both glaring at each other with such a deadly intensity.

"Don't call you what? Puppy?" Edward asked, his thin, pale lips curving into a sickly sweet grin, "I wouldn't refer to you as one, if you didn't insist on acting like one."

His voice was so sweet, so teasing, and so--**Damnit!! **he hated being called a _puppy_! And, what he hated even more was that burning look Edward scent him. That look of pure hatred. The feeling was mutual. Or at least it had been. Jacob really wasn't sure what his feelings were for Edward. One moment he wanted him dead, and then the next he was turning from Bella's house because he had suddenly felt such a strong _desire_ for Edward.

"Was it something I said?" Edward asked, grinning as he looked down at his girlfriend, immediately cringing upon the glare that he met,

"_That_ was uncalled for." She said flatly, watching as Jacob ran out of her house and got into his car before speeding away back to La Push.


	3. Rule Three: Telling the Girlfriend

_**Rule Three:** Imprints produce just as much hurt as they do love. Relationships will be made and some could be broken. It is important to tell a significant other (should there be any) of your imprinted with the utmost care._

_-=-=-_

"I didn't know you could imprint on boys," Leah Clearwater said, her voice thoughtful as she stabbed at her salad, sitting on Jacob's living room floor with her back against the couch. She blinked, looking around the others in the room, "... what?" She asked, wide-eyed, "Why in the hell are you looking at me like I'm stupid or something?"

Jacob shifted on the couch, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the girl's question, "Leah," He started, leaning forward so he could look at the girl, "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a girl. Obviously, you could imprint on boys."

The girl's chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously as she threw one of the small cherry tomatoes from her salad at the younger male, "That's _not_ what I meant, Jacob Black, and you know it!" Leah snapped, glaring over her shoulder at him, "I _meant_ that I didn't know boys could imprint on other boys."

"I think the bigger shock here is Jacob imprinting on a vampire." Quil pointed out in a factly tone, frowning slightly as he took a bite out of the huge slice of pepperoni pizza he held, "Kinda defeats the whole purpose, don't ya' think?"

A disgusted look passed over Leah's features, "_Ew!_ Swallow your food first, you pig!" She complained, kicking the boy that sat across from her. She glared at both Quil and Embry when they opened their mouths, both filled with food.

"Leah, guys, settle down." Sam said, sighing heavily, "This is a serious mat--" Just then he heard the unmistakable rumble of Bella's truck parking outside of Jacob's house, "I thought you said she was grounded." He asked, looking over at Jacob.

The said male sighed heavily, rising from his spot on the couch to cross the room and look out the window. He couldn't stop the amused smile that passed over his face as he watched the girl stumble out of the truck, muttering to herself as she wiped her hands clean on her pants, "I did." he said. Jacob looked over his shoulder at the alpha.

"Does she know about the imprint?" The elder asked and Jacob shook his head.

"I didn't tell her." He said, his eyes going to the three sitting on his living room floor, "So, don't tell her." He threw in a glare for good measure.

"You know, she's going to find out eventually." Leah pointed out in a sing-song voice, wagging her fork at him before she stabbed it into her salad again.

"As will Edward Cullen." Sam added, looking at the younger male seriously, "Now, he may very well tell you that he only wants friendship, which won't matter on Bella's part... but what if he wanted more? What then? You'd have to tell Bella."

"I'll deal with it when, _if_ it even happens." Jacob replied, highly doubting he'd ever even have to worry about it, "I just don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have." He said, sighing softly as he plopped back down on the couch, "And something tells me this would hurt her."

"Ya' think?" Embry asked with a snort, "She's in love with the damned leech. I'm sure she wouldn't take too kindly to you stealing her--"

"Enough!" Sam growled, glaring at them before he opened the door for Bella, "Well hello, Miss Swan." He said to her with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting to see you around here any time soon."

"Yeah, well, " Bella grumbled as she stumbled through the front door (she always seemed to forget that there was a step there), "I kinda snuck down here. So, no telling Charlie." She said, looking up at the leader of the Quileute werewolves before she glanced around to the rest of the people in the room. She blinked upon seeing the varying expressions on their face, "Am I, uh, interrupting something? A meeting, or...?"

"No!" Jacob answered quickly from the couch as three other mouths opened to answer as well, "We were just talking about... _about_..." His voice drifted off as he scrambled to find a suitable replacement for what they were supposedly talking about.

"Imprinting." Leah supplied innocently, her lips pulled into a devious smirk as she returned to her salad.

"_Yeah_!" Jacob cried out, grinning broadly, "Imprin-_what_?!" He snapped, glaring at the only female member of the pack as she snickered around her fork.

Bella blinked and a look of confusion passed over her features and for one glorious moment, Jacob thought he was safe. He thought wrong. "_Oh_! Did someone else imprint?" She asked, her eyes flitting around the small group that had assembled there.

"... Actually." Quil started, looking up at the girl after sending a mischievous grin Jacob's way, "No one!" Jacob interrupted almost immediately, glaring at his so called _best_ friend.

There was a collective giggle as Bella walked into the living room, still looking at her best friend with an expectant look on her face as though she hadn't believed him at all, "So, who was it?"

"You'll _never_ guess!" Embry said, his grin broad and bright, looking as though Christmas had come early this year.

"...Leah?" The girl guessed, looking uncertainly over at the only other female in the room.

"Nope!" Leah replied, popping the 'p', "It's _so_ much better than me!" She said, glancing over at Jacob, who promptly groaned and sank into the couch

"C'mon guys." Said Bella. "Cut me a little slack here..."

"Mr. Borderline Suicidal over here." Embry said, nodding his chin toward Jacob, "He imprinted." The said werewolf groaned against at Bella's surprised look, "Now wait, Bella, it gets better." He paused for dramatic effect, watching as Jacob's eyes widened to the size of small dinner plates, "It was on a guy."

Again Bella blinked, but she didn't say anything, not for a few moments. But then she suddenly doubled over laughing, clutching her arms around her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, confusion setting into his face.

The girl wheezed and gasped, unable to talk for the longest of time, "Edward..." Bella snickered, her face heated and red from the laughing, "Edward was r-right." She said before breaking into another fit of giggles, "He _is_ into guys!" She said, nudging the mortified teenager that sat next to her, "I _knew_ you just had to be hiding something when you wouldn't answer him! So, who is it?"

Jacob was silent. Deathly so. He couldn't tell her. He _wouldn't_ tell her. He sighed softly, looking away from his still snickering friend, "That's for me to know." He replied, giving Bella an apologetic smile and hoping for once, just _once_ the girl would forgo her stubborn nature and respect his wishes.

"_Aw_, come on Jake!"

Apparently that was too much to ask.

Bella's voice was sweet as she sat on the couch next to Jacob, wrapping an arm over his shoulder, "You can tell me. I promise not to tell Edward so he won't tease you relentlessly about being right. You have my word as your best friend." She said solemnly.

Jacob gave a heavy sigh, looking away from the girl, otherwise the look on her face would crush his resolve and he'd tell her what he had worked so hard to keep from her, "Maybe someday, Bells." He said, looking back at the girl, "But, not today. Okay?"

When the time came to tell her, he wanted to make sure there were no other options. He also wanted to make sure he could do it as gently as possible. Something like this could ruin his friendship with the girl. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

The elder girl pouted, but slowly nodded. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that this wouldn't be the end of it; Bella was just too curious for her own good. But Jacob would remain strong. He wouldn't say a word about who he had really imprinted on.

"So is this an official meeting or something?" She asked, looking around the group that had gathered in Jacob's home.

Jacob snorted softly at that, "I wish." He replied, glaring at the trio sitting on his floor, "If it was official that means they'd be leaving soon." Ever since they had found out about his imprinting on a vampire, they had been glued to Jacob's side, demanding answers that Jacob just didn't have and each offering their own opinions on the surprising imprint.

"Oh..." Bella mused, looking around at the rest of them as well. Leah looked supremely smug. Quil and Embry both looked amused and Sam, he looked _worried_. That couldn't be good. "Must've been somebody completely unexpected..." She said thoughtfully before glancing at Jacob again, "Was it Paul? _Can_ you imprint on someone who imprinted already?"

Jacob looked over at the girl, sighing softly, "No, Bella. It wasn't Paul." He replied before straightening up a bit, turning to face Bella, "_Please_...stop trying to guess. I won't tell you, even if you happen to guess right, which is very unlikely."

"Psh." Bella snorted, making a face at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to get out of here, but if you're going to be like that then forget it. Enjoy your unofficial meeting." Getting up, the elder girl stalked towards the door without so much as a backwards glance at Jacob.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Bella! Don't be like that!" Jacob called after the girl, standing from the sofa before going after her, jumping from the porch to catch her before she reached her truck, "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just a touchy subject for me. Okay?"

"Why?" Bella demanded, turning to face the younger teen, "Because, it's a guy?"

"No." Jacob replied honestly, "… More along the lines of who the guy is." He hadn't really given the fact that Edward was a guy much thought, really. He was too shocked and unable to overcome the fact that he had imprinted on a _vampire_.

Bella was silent for a moment, just thinking. Jacob could tell. She was obviously still trying to guess who the man was that he had imprinted on, "Is he, like... really old or something?" She asked after a moment, "Like, older-than-our-Dads old?"

Jacob laughed at that. He couldn't help but to do so, "Yeah, Bella, something like that."

"Poor Jacob." Bella said in a soothing voice as she reached up to pat him on the shoulder, "Well, you said you could only be what they wanted you to be. If they're that old, maybe friendship is all they have in mind." She said, trying to make Jacob feel better, though it really wasn't helping, "Does he know about the imprint? Is it someone in your tribe?"

The shifter sighed softly, looking away from the elder girl, "No, they don't know. Not yet anyway." Which was a tiring effort on his part--making sure that Edward didn't find out about the imprint. Just one stray thought about it could damn Jacob, and sometimes it was hard not to think about it when he was around Edward. "They're not a part of my tribe." He grinned slightly, remembering the day at the beach where he had first told Bella about the 'cold ones', "He's from a rival tribe."

"Oh?" Bella asked, intrigued and curious. Jacob was sure she didn't remember that day, "But, I thought that you said that the only rival "tribe" around here were..." She stopped, her eyes widened as she looked up at Jacob, "The Cullens." Her voice was barely above a whisper and in that moment Jacob knew his secret was up. Bella's brilliant mind and pieced together the clues he hadn't meant to give, "And... I _know_ you don't like them... and the only member of the family _you_ had contact with was..." She bit her bottom lip, looking pleadingly up at Jacob, "Please, _please_ tell me you didn't imprint on Edward. _Please_!" Her voice was trembling and tears were welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing Jacob could say. And, really, he was sorry. _So_ sorry for the obvious pain and heartache that engulfed the girl.

"How could you?!" She demanded, his hands clenched into fists, slamming them against his chest, "You're supposed to be my _best_ friend! How could you _do this_ to me?!" She cried, in a sobbing mess she collapsed to the ground at Jacob's feet, "I _trusted_ you!"

"Now, Bella, come on..." He said, sighing as he sank down next to her, his chest constricting with the pain he had caused her, "You know I can't choose who I imprint on." He said, wrapping an arm around her before pulling her to his chest, "And just like you said before, I can only be what he wants me to be. He doesn't even _like_ me, Bella!" He pointed out, trying to reassure her as best as he could.

"B-but..." The said girl sniffed, face pressed again Jacob's chest, "But, _you_ said that everyone who's imprinted in your pack..." Her voice died off before rising again, "That-...th-that they've all b-become _lovers_. How can you sit here and tell me with any certainty that that's not going to happen to you and Edward?"

"Bella," Jacob said flatly, pulling away slightly to look at the girl, "Do you even _hear_ yourself?" He asked, "Edward and I can hardly stand in the same room without getting into a fight. Do you really think that-... that..." He could hardly say the word, "Do you _really_ think that we'd be lovers?"

"I _hate_ your stupid imprinting, Jacob." Bella said, sniffling, completely unconvinced, "I hate it, I hate it, I _hate_ it!"

Jacob gave a soft sigh, running his hand through the girl's dark brown hair, "I'm not liking it very much right now either." He told her softly, "I mean, do you honestly think I _wanted_ to imprint on him?" He said before he let the girl go, sitting back in the dewy grassy, "If I could take it back, I would. You _have_ to know that, Bella." This was the last thing he wanted; seeing her tear-filled eyes and the heartbreak on her face. It killed him. "But what's done it done." It couldn't be taken back. They could only live with it to the best of their abilities, "Really, Bella, you've got nothing to worry about. As much as I hate to admit it, Edward loves you."

"Yeah and Sam loved Leah too and look at what that got her." Bella said softly, a certain bite to her voice as a tear slipped down her cheek, "He imprinted on Emily then BAM! Leah was left by the curb a bitter, hateful girl."

Jacob sighed softly, leaning back on his hands, "Sometimes that happens." He replied softly. He wanted to say that it wouldn't happen to him, to _them_, but there was really no way to make sure. It all came down to what Edward wanted. Jacob could only be what Edward wanted him to be. But, really, he was almost one hundred percent positive that Edward would only ever want to be friends, if even that.

* * *

I just wanted to give everyone who's reviewed a huge 'thank you'. I also wanted to give my little sister a huge thank you for reading this chapter and every previous chapter.


	4. Rule Four: Vampires that See

_**Rule Four: **__Some vampires have gifts. Some do not. The vampires that are granted these gifts need to be under close surveillance. Some of these gifts include foresight, but it's understood that certain vampires with this gift cannot gaze into a shifter's future or the future of those closely involved with shifters. In both cases, their futures will be...blank._

-=-=-

"How long?"

Jacob Black looked over at his best friend, pain stabbing through his heart upon seeing her tear stricken face, "How long?" He repeated softly.

The girl nodded, her eyes hard, "How long ago did this happen?" She clarified as if he needed it.

It took a moment for him to answer, "A week ago." Jacob replied softly, looking away from her, "The day I brought back your motorcycle."

"When you brought--" Bella blinked, frowning in thought before looking back at the werewolf, "Is that why you ran away?" She asked softly, "I thought it was because-..." She sighed softly, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket, "I thought it was because you felt guilty about getting me into trouble with Charlie."

Jacob sheepishly rubbed the rack of his neck, "Yeah, that's exactly why I ran away." He replied, shaking his head slowly, "I just-...I panicked, alright? I didn't want him reading my thoughts a-and seeing..." The teen closed his eyes for a moment, "So, I ran."

Silence followed his explanation, but when Bella did react, it wasn't the reaction he had expected from her, "Don't you think he should know?" She asked softly, her lips pulled into a curious little frown. It seemed as though she was having an inner battle with herself over something.

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but fell short. There was no noble way out of this. He didn't want to tell Edward for his own selfish reasons, "Would you tell him if you were me?" He asked, looking at the girl dead in her eyes.

Bella was silent for a moment, clearly thinking it over as she poked at the ground, "No, I don't suppose I would." She replied, sighing softly, "The others seem to be taking it rather well. You would think that they'd be yelling and screaming and stuff about it."

"Oh, they were pissed off at first, believe me." Jacob replied bitterly, though he had been every bit as pissed off and confused as they had been. And, after awhile, his pack members realized that and lay off with the accusations. "But they got over it. Now- _now _they think it's the funniest thing ever."

"Yeah, I got that impression," Bella said with a soft sigh, "And I suppose that they're all laughing at me right now..." She brought a hand up and ran it through her hair, "_God_, I feel so stupid for saying all of that stuff!"

Jacob snorted softly at that, "No, Bella, I'm pretty sure they're laughing at _me_." He pointed out, sighing heavily before he looked back at the brown haired girl, "Hey, you didn't know, alright?" He said softly, laying his hand on her ankle, "I'm beginning to wish that you hadn't found out."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks stained with tears, "Why not?" She asked.

"You're my best friend Bella. I don't want to hurt you. That's the _last_ thing I want to do." The younger admitted softly. It might've been selfish of him to say it, but seeing her in pain always, _always_ broke his heart.

"I'm-...I'm sorry, Jacob." She said, hanging her head again, her long brown hair covering her eyes as more tears began to slid down her cheeks, "But, I suppose—like you, in a way—I couldn't help who I fell in love with." Her voice was so small, so shaky, and so God damned _broken_, "O-only...I'm g-going to lose h-him in the end t-to you. How ironic is that?"

The chuckle that followed that statement was so bitter, Jacob cringed, "Now, that's not true." The younger insisted, giving his friend a meaningful look, "Haven't you been listening to me?" He asked, shaking his head slowly, "You're _not_ going to lose Edward. Just because I imprinted on him doesn't mean he'll automatically love me and leave you."

"But, I _was_ listening, Jacob!" Bella said, sighing heavily as her watery eyes met his, "That's the problem. I listened a little too well. The tract record for those who are imprinted on falling in love with the person that imprints on them—well, it's been nearly a hundred percent." She said in a pained voice, "Face the facts. It's not looking too good for me right now."

**xxx**

Alice Cullen heaved a soft sigh as she uncrossed her legs, setting her drawing pad on top of them. She had been sketching out a random dress that she'd eventually be hell bent on getting Bella to wear. A small frown marred her breathtaking features as black coated her mind, one she only associated with werewolves. Except she hadn't been looking into Bella's future (she had already done that to see if she'd wear the dress Alice was going to make for her). She had been looking into Edward's, "How..._odd_." She said to herself, her tone musical and completely confused.

"You _are_ odd." Emmett commented absently as he stalked Edward through the living room. His brother may be lighter and faster than he was, but they were inside the house, which gave him a sporting chance in catching him. That would teach him to dye his favorite shirt pink out of sheer boredom, "What I need you to See right now is me beating my little brother's ass into a pulp."

"As if." Edward snorted, easily dodging Emmett as he made a grab for him, but before he could dodge the next attempt (which he knew was coming) he Heard it: the younger vampire got distracted by Alice's thoughts about him and...a _werewolf_?

Before he could even get a word out about Alice's thoughts, Emmett had him pinned on the floor, grinning and chanting like a stupid maniac that he had managed to catch him. He rolled his eyes and instead of struggling to get free, he concentrated on Alice, on the expansive blank spot that his future had become and what it could possibly mean, "Could you show me that again?" He asked, looking at the girl.

Alice blinked, her eyes drifting to the pair on the floor, she hadn't even noticed them come in, "Oh..." She said, "Sure." She had replied before running over the vision she had just seen. It was simple. Painfully so. There was Edward, then nothing at all.

"Why were you looking into my future anyway?" Edward asked, his brows creased in confusion. Alice had said that everything looked okay in Bella's future, so why would she be looking?

"She was probably checking to see who else would be falling victim to your boredom." Emmett replied before his sister had gotten the chance. He leaned back on his elbow, digging it into the middle of Edward's back, "Seriously, little brother, you need to get laid!"

"Shut up!" Edward hissed, bucking in earnest now to dislodge Emmett, "Just because _you_ and Rosalie go at it like rabbits doesn't mean the rest of us have to!"

Alice heaved a soft sigh, watching the two for a moment, "I was curious." She pointed out, "And you _know_ I keep an eye on everyone's future." Even though she rarely said anything about it, "You won't win, Emmett." She warned, returning her attention back to her drawing pad.

"I wonder what it means." She said softly to herself in regards to her vision as she looked up at Edward, "How's your relationship with Jacob Black?"

"You mean the lack of a relationship." Edward snorted softly, managing to free an arm, and that was all he needed. In a matter of seconds he had turned the tables on Emmett, now sitting on his brother's back with a victorious grin, "I just don't see the point in trying to befriend him when he continues to insult me and try to undermine my relationship with Bella."

"I tried to warm you Emmett." Alice said, shaking her head slowly, trying to bite back snickers. After awhile she fell silent, returning to her sketch, "I don't know how you do it," She said slowly, both boys looking at her, both confused, "But somehow you become friends." She sighed heavily, she hated not knowing, "Why else would your future suddenly go dark?"

"Friends...?" Edward snorted, more than skeptical as he bounced on Emmett's back, "Yeah, I'll become his friend the day that Rosalie and Emmett stop having sex!"

"Oi, you little brat!" Emmett exclaimed, reaching for Edward's leg, but the younger vampire was too quick for him, already across the room gloating at him by the time he got to his feet.

"_Friends_." Alice repeated with a nod, before she sighed softly, "I can't think of any other reason for your future to just disappear like that."

Shrugging, Edward dodged out of the way just as Emmett made a lunge for him, narrowly missing the coffee table in the process, "Maybe he'll just be hanging around Bella more. He _hates_ me. I really don't see us becoming friends.

Alice bit her bottom lip, watching her two brothers for a moment before she slowly shook her head, "That's just it." She said softly, Edward and Emmett finally stopping in their mock wrestling match, "I can see Bella just fine, but I'll be damned if I can see you." Whatever it was, it was something that solely involved Edward.

Edward gave a heavy sigh at his sister's thoughts, shaking his head at her, "If it's not Bella he'll be around, then maybe there's something coming in the future that'll warrant just working with the mongrels."

Alice shook her head, determined to get her brother to understand even though he was being stubborn ("I'm _not_ being stubborn!!" He insisted, glaring at her), "No, no, I don't think so." Not even close. She could still see everyone else's futures, it was solely Edward's that she could not see. She looked up at her brother, "Why are you so against being friends, or even _attempting_ to be friends?" She asked softly, "Is it because he hates you? People change, Edward. _Humans_ change. You've been around a while; you of all people should know this."

"Well, it _is_ hard to befriend someone that hates you." Emmett pointed out as Edward nodded in agreement, "I'm not against it, per say. I just don't think we could coexist without trying to murder each other."

Alice groaned softly, covering her eyes with her hands for a moment, "Why won't you listen to me?" She asked before looking at Edward, a certain seriousness present on her face, "Just because he doesn't want anything to do with you now doesn't mean he won't want to be friends in the future." She paused, beaming broadly suddenly, "Why...I bet that's why Bella went to go see him!" She said happily, "To tell him to grow up and stop being childish!"

There was silence for a moment and Alice wondered if she shouldn't have mentioned anything at all about Bella going to visit Jacob, "Bella went to see _him_?" Edward asked, sitting on the arm of her chair, "She told me not to come over today. That Charlie was-… She _lied_ to me?"

Alice blinked, feeling slightly guilty, but she had thought that Edward _knew_, "...Oops?" She said softly, smiling up at the other vampire, "I guess you weren't supposed to know that."

"'_Oops?_'" Edward echoed, his voice mocking as he stood up, walking to the front door, "You just told me that my girlfriend _lied_ to me and all you can say is _'oops'?_"

Alice shrugged, standing as well, deciding she'd tag along. It had been a while since she had seen Bella anyway, "What else was I supposed to say? Or did you not want me to say anything at all?"

Edward rolled his eyes, holding the front door open, "Get out to the car before I change my mind about letting you go." He said.

* * *

Just wanted to once again thank everyone who leaves a review. Those really make me smile and make me want to write faster so I don't fall behind. Speaking of falling behind, I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is updated every Monday and that normally, I'm always a chapter ahead when I post to make sure that I don't fall behind!


	5. Rule Five: Secrets are Toxic

_**Rule Five:**__ Secrets are toxic to any sort of relationship; whether it be a lover or a friend. The best course of action is to always be honest and forthcoming, even if the truth might cause one pain._

-=-=-

Bella had barely been home for fifteen minutes, she had hung up her coat and truck keys then went about making her lunch and pulling out something for Charlie's dinner later on. She stared at her sandwich without really seeing it. She didn't have an appetite, her body was stuck on autopilot as she continued to recover from the shock of finding out that her best friend had _imprinted_ on her boyfriend.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had almost missed the gentle, yet insistent knocking at her front door. Then, his voice beckoned so sweetly for her to open up, "Door's opened!" She called, the voice of her boyfriend snapping her from her thoughts. She gave a soft sigh, quickly gathering herself so nothing seemed out of place so Edward wouldn't assume that anything was out of the ordinary.

And, even though, she thought that Edward should be told about the imprint (even though a dark part inside of her screamed against the idea), she'd respect Jacob's wishes and not say anything. She picked up her sandwich just as Alice and Edward entered her kitchen, Edward stopping to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, the affectionate action causing her to choke down her sandwich as she fought against the urge to cry.

How much longer would this last? She couldn't help but to feel this was all slipping away even though she tried so desperately to hold on to it.

"Alice saw that you went to the reservation. Is everything alright?" Edward asked, standing next to Bella as Alice took a seat at the table, watching the two as she remained quiet. Bella's eyes widened slightly at the question as she mentally cursed herself. She should've known better than to go with Alice keeping an eye on her future.

Forcing herself to smile, she glanced up at the dark haired vampire, though she couldn't seem to look him in the face. _He loves me…_ She reminded herself, but it didn't do much to comfort her. Sam had loved Leah once upon a time. And, now look at them. At _her_. That could be her future. But, she pushed all of that aside, "Everything's just fine." Bella replied with a fake brightness, hoping that her façade wouldn't be questioned, "I just needed to see Jake."

Luckily, it seemed that Edward couldn't get past the fact that Bella had gone to the reservation without telling him she was going, "What did you need to see him about that was _so_ important that you couldn't take a moment to call me? I could've driven you to the border." Bella looked away, her lips pulling down into a frown as she set the sandwich back on the plate.

"I can drive myself." She replied in a small voice, biting her bottom lip for a moment, "It was a spur of the moment decision when Charlie got called in. It's been awhile since I've been to La Push, so I figured I'd go. You know…check up on the gang…see Jacob…"

"I see…" And, then he was quiet for a moment and Bella thought he was done. Well, she thought wrong. "Have you forgotten that there's a vampire out there, one who wants to kill you? One who doesn't care about the treaty and the borders and all that fun stuff?"

"How can I possibly forget, Edward?" Bella groaned, pushing herself away from Edward, "I have nightmares about her!" The girl ran a hand through her hair and was silent for a moment. But, just a moment before she raised her head and met Edward's gaze, "I was perfectly safe." She insisted. She was never any less with Jacob. "So, stop worrying!" She hated that Edward didn't trust Jacob to protect her, "If it'll make you feel any better, I won't make anymore surprise trips to La Push."

She pulled out a chair at the dining table and plopped into it, not looking at Edward once again, instead she glanced across the table at Alice, who had been oddly quiet and contemplative, "I know you would be safe once you arrived there…" Edward said and Bella glanced back at him, frowning as he continued, "It's the in between that concerns me. And, the fact that you didn't call me when Charlie left. What…" His voice died and Bella watched as he bit his bottom lip and stepped closer to her, "Did you think I was joking when I told you that I'd never survive losing you?"

"I…I didn't think is was that important." Honestly, she hadn't really been thinking at the time. The moment Charlie stepped out of the house, she was hell bent on getting to La Push. There wasn't any time to think. She looked up at Edward, "We haven't heard anything from her, or seen any signs that she's close." She pointed out, hiding the fact that she just hadn't been thinking at the time. That wouldn't make Edward feel any better.

"That doesn't mean she's not out there." Edward said softly, looking away from Bella. He was quiet for a moment and Bella felt bad about upsetting him, "When will Charlie be home?" He asked, turning back around to face her.

"He'll be late." Bella answered. If she had stopped to think about it, before she had left for La Push, she would've called Edward. But, then again…after what had happened, she wasn't sure she could stand the car ride home from the border.

"Do you want me or Alice to stay with you until he gets home?" Edward asked, his eyes glancing at his sister before resting on Bella and the younger girl could tell that he knew she was keeping something from him, "Or, do you want to come and stay at the house."

Alice took the initiative, "I think it's time that Bella and I had a girls' night." She said, speaking before Bella could as she looked up at her brother, "You understand, right, Edward?" She said, and at the same time she was promising him that she'd find out what was bothering the girl through her thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward asked, still wanting his girlfriend's opinion because he'd stay if she asked him of it. Though, when Bella wasn't looking he did give Alice a nod of acknowledgement, but honestly, he'd rather Bella tell him herself if that were at all possible.

After a moment, Bella replied, "I think I'd like another girls' night." She said softly, giving her boyfriend a small hesitant smile.

Edward nodded and Bella's heart cringed at the disappointment that crossed his face, but she hoped that he understood. Though, he didn't know the real reason. Bella…just didn't want to be around him for an extended amount of time. She'd say something. She'd give away Jacob's secret. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

Bella nodded, the hesitant (almost forced at this point) smile still set firmly on her face. Anything to reassure the vampire she had fallen in love with, "Yeah. Come early." She requested, hoping that at least would erase the disappointment on the vampire's face, "Charlie's got an extra shift in the morning."

**xxx**

Edward climbed soundlessly through the bedroom window that was always kept open for him or his kin, he glanced at his pixie-like sister curled in the rocking chair Bella had had since she was a baby, "I knew she was hiding something..." He said, his voice was soft as he sifted through his sister's thoughts.

Alice's thoughts flashed before his own eyes and he saw, dancing around in his mind, the broken memories of the restless night his girlfriend had endured and the countless hours Alice had spent trying to get Bella to talk about what had occurred in La Push, "Do you think Jacob finally made his move on her...?" Edward tempted a guess, glancing at his sister.

He watched as Alice closed the book she was reading and set it on Bella's computer desk, "No, it's nothing like that." She replied, returning Edward's gaze, "The only thing I could get Bella to tell me was that Jacob had imprinted on someone." She paused, a look of confusion passing over her features and Edward immediately understood why, "I couldn't, however, get her to explain _what_ imprinting was or _who_ he had imprinted on."

"Imprinting?" Edward repeated as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of Bella's bed, reaching out to run his fingers through the sleeping girl's hair, "Carlisle mentioned it once or twice...but, I thought it was just some sort of _story_ the Quileute talked about to impress their young." Apparently, he had been wrong. "Did she say anything in her sleep?" He asked next, his gaze turning to Alice.

Alice didn't answer right away, instead she folded her hands in her lap and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, "She did." She said, sighing softly as she frowned in confusion, "She said two things...continually throughout the night..." She looked up at her brother, "She said, 'Not Edward' over and over again..." The memory flashed through her mind and Edward could see a sleeping, distressed Bella practically whimpering, _Not Edward!_ in her sleep.

It was disheartening to see. Bella tossing and turning, sleeping so poorly because of the secret she kept from him. It must be serious if it carried over into her dreams. And, not for the first time, Edward found himself furiously wishing that he could read Bella's mind. If only to discover what was so upsetting to her.

Then, another memory flashed through his mind. His girlfriend was caught in a fitful sleep, clenching her sheets in her fist as the mongrel's name slipped out of her lips along with a few choice names...

Edward's eyebrow arched as his gaze returned to his now peacefully sleeping girlfriend, "She always says my name." He said softly, his fingers tangled in the girl's soft brown hair. He really wasn't concerned about the first memory, it was the second one that had him worried. While Bella had frequently said his own name in her sleep, she had never once uttered Jacob's.

So, why would she do so now? Did it have something to do with the imprint? Why in the hell would she be _so_ concerned about who Jacob had imprinted on if it hadn't been on herself. "The pup obviously didn't imprint on her." He said softly, his eyes not straying from Bella's face, "She would've said something about that."

For the life of him (or lack of life as it were) he couldn't figure out why she cared so much. It was Jacob, after all. It didn't affect Bella if the imprint hadn't been on her. But, then again, "Why do I care so much? It's just Jacob...who ever it is he's imprinted on, it can't possibly affect her this badly."

"You care because you love her." Alice replied smoothly as she rose from the rocking chair, not making so much as a squeak as her body weight left the old chair, "Whatever secret she's keeping is obviously upsetting her." She sighed softly, "We'll figure out what she's hiding." She said confidently and Edward was grateful to her for the sentiment even though he wasn't too sure. Bella could be awfully tight lipped when she wanted to be.

"You've seen nothing concerning it in her future?" Edward asked, looking over to his sister as the girl walked to the window, she paused at the sill, "It's not like her to keep something from us. I don't like it."

With her hand resting on the sill, wet with dew, Alice turned to meet Edward's gaze, "I haven't been looking into her future as I normally do." She admitted, not a trace of remorse in her voice, instead confusion was laced throughout, "I've been more interested in the darkness that's in yours."

Edward had known that. It was like a puzzle to Alice. Something she couldn't crack. Not knowing simply drove the girl nuts. Under any other circumstance, it would have been amusing to watch her struggle with it. But, in this case, it concerned him. That, he could do without.

He twitched, looking away from his sister momentarily. He had been thinking about that himself. The darkness that was his future. In between worrying about Bella and her secret. He just couldn't see how it would be possible for him and Jacob to become friends. It was unfathomable. The younger teen so obviously hated him (the feeling was mutual) for endangering Bella as he had so many times in the past and there was just no way Jacob's pack would ever allow such a thing as a _friendship_ to happen between one of their own and one of their mortal enemies.

"Could you try? Now?" He asked, his eyes returning to his sister, leaning against the window sill. Her eyes were half lidded as she searched through Bella's future, trying to pick up on any one tiny inkling of what it would hold.

"Got it..." Alice said, her eyes wide as she looked up at her brother, replaying the vision over and over again in her mind so Edward could see as well. And, what he saw, did nothing to console him. There was Bella...sadness radiated off of her in waves. She was _heartbroken_, her knees pulled to her chest as she rocked herself, saying over and over again, _It wasn't suppose to be this way..._

His eyes met with Alice's and he knew that he was every bit as confused as she, "What wasn't suppose to be this way...?" He asked, his voice soft and pained. Whatever path Bella was currently on, it would bring her a lot of pain and heartache.

But, what was that path and did it have anything to do with the secret she held?

**xxx**

Bella scrubbed the counter, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend who sat at the table behind her, "For the _last_ time, Edward, everything's _fine_! Jacob didn't say or do _anything_ if that's what you're worried about!" She lied, right through her teeth, careful not to look at her boyfriend, because he could _always_ tell when she was fibbing about something.

When Edward didn't answer right away, Bella had thought that maybe he had let it go, but she was wrong, "So…Jacob imprinted on someone, did he?" The brown haired girl froze, her chocolate eyes wide with shock as she turned to face her boyfriend, the sponge she had been using to clean abandoned on the counter, "H-how'd you know that?"

"You're forgetting one of the reasons as to why I find it so fascinating to watch you sleep." The vampire answered simply, looking up at her as he spoke, "You talk. Quite frequently. Mostly it's just my name…but, sometimes it's other things."

Bella cursed herself under her breath, looking away from her breathtakingly beautiful boyfriend, "Yes, he imprinted." She answered, turning away from him again to continue cleaning the counter tops, "But, he wouldn't tell me who." She added, because she simply couldn't tell the love of her life that he had been the one Jacob had imprinted upon.

"Bella…" He groaned softly, and Bella's heart tightened, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid? And deaf?" Her cheeks flushed as she scrubbed at the counter, even harder than she had before, "Was it…you?" His voice was so soft. So laced with pain. Her hand holding the sponge slowed, "Did he imprint upon you?"

"No, no! It wasn't me!" Bella assured her boyfriend, turning again to face him again. And, in mere moments, Edward's cold arms wrapped around her and she felt as he let out a sigh of relief again her hair, "If it's not you, then why are you so upset about it?" He asked, pulling away from her to look into her eyes, searching for truth.

She sighed softly, adverting her eyes, "Because, it hurts." Bella answered, her voice was soft and laced with the pain she felt. Her eyes drifted back to her boyfriend's, "But, I can't tell you who it is. I promised Jacob."

"But, I don't understand." Edward said, his own voice was just as soft as he ran a hand through her hair, "Who could it be? Who'd hurt you so much?" He paused, looking down at the girl, "Is it Charlie?"

Bella's eyes closed at that, shaking her head violently, "N-no! It wasn't him…that'd just be…weird…" She said, sighing softly before she looked back up at Edward, a pleading look in her eyes, "Just _please_…stop trying to guess."

"I wouldn't _have to_ guess if you'd just tell me." Edward frowned, and Bella could hear the hurt in his voice. But, she would not relent. She couldn't. "Whoever it is…they're obviously close to you…" He continued on, still trying to guess. Bella knew he wouldn't stop until he knew who it was. But, knowing wouldn't help anyone, "I just don't like seeing you hurting like this."

"If you knew, what could you do about it?" She asked, her brown eyes blazing as she looked up at her boyfriend, "He'd still be imprinted on that person and I'd _still_ be hurting over it."

"But, at the very least, I'd have a better idea of how to help you." Edward answered, cupping her face in his hands, "As it stands now, I don't know what to do to help you. You keep pushing me away."

Bella frowned, biting her bottom lip for a moment, "I don't mean to." She said softly, "I just…_can't_ tell you." She couldn't run the risk of having her perfect world falling apart around her. She couldn't bare to stand the slim chance of Edward turning to Jacob…and leaving _her_.

"It's just that…I love you _so_ much a-and…" She exhaled quickly before she leaned up and desperately pressed her lips against Edward's. Edward was hers, as he always would be. And, no werewolf and his imprint would come between them. And, she kissed him as such. With a fierce, determined passion.

**xxx**

At first, Edward had been too shocked to even react. One moment, he was close to getting his girlfriend to divulge her secret and the next her lips were firmly pressed upon his own. Her intense, physical declaration caused him to wonder. The thought was brief and quickly deemed impossible. Briefly, he wondered, if the person Jacob had imprinted upon had been…himself.

But, it was so laughably impossible, he forgot about it quickly as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, pulling her tightly against him and he kissed her back with just as much passion.

But, the passionate kiss was not to last, he pulled away slowly, panting softly (though it was very much unneeded) as he relished in the flush that had covered his girlfriend's cheeks, "Bella…" His voice was heavy in his lust as his mind brushed across the agonized edges of one Jacob Black's thoughts, they were so wrapped in agony that Edward could not even see the true thought that rested just behind the crushing pain, "We have company."

* * *

**Starry's Corner: **Just wanted to let everyone know (since I've told the readers on my live journal) that _Basic Imprinting_ is the first fan fiction in a three part series called _Imprinting._


	6. Rule Six: Telling the Imprinted

_**Rule Six: **__Normally, this should be considered the first rule of imprinting and most of the time it is. Save for the rare cases, such as this one, when it takes a backseat to everything else. You should always tell the one you imprinted upon that you have imprinted on them. You must remember that not only does your life change, but that of your imprinted does as well._

-=-=-

Jacob had decided to visit Bella, to check up on her and make sure she was alright after the bomb shell he had dropped on her yesterday. But, when he had arrived there and stood at the front door for at least ten minutes without getting an answer, he had decided to go around to the back of the house and try his luck there.

Chances are, Bella had thrown herself into cleaning in order to forget about what she had found out yesterday. He was pretty sure that she hadn't said anything about the imprint, after all, he had yet to meet with a pissed off Edward. But, if he knew Bella any, he knew the news had been plaguing her since.

He raised his hand to knock on the back door once he had gotten back there, but before he knocked he just happened to glance through the kitchen window. And, what he saw made his heart freeze. Bella and Edward. _Kissing_!

And, not for the first time, he felt the heated rush of jealously rise up in his system. But, this time, all of it was directed towards Bella instead of Edward. Jacob sighed heavily, tearing his eyes away from the scene as he tried to wipe it from him mind.

For the first time he realized something he ought to have already known; he'd never be more than a friend to Edward. He had convinced himself that he could live with that, but he had always had that one small sliver of hope. But, upon seeing Edward and Bella…he wasn't so sure anymore.

But, at least, he understood that what he wanted just didn't matter anymore. He could only be what Edward wanted him to be. He knew he'd never be more than a friend to Edward. He may harbor a hope deep down inside that one day, maybe they'd be more. But, he knew it was more than unlikely. It was impossible.

He had resigned himself to the fact that his imprint would never be what it was meant to be, but at least his imprinted would be happy. At least his best friend would be happy. And, about that, he was happy.

He just wasn't sure how long that happiness was going to last. After all, no one had ever worked against the imprint. Doing so was considered to be unhealthy. But, then again, no one was really sure. The only example of an imprint he had to go on was Sam's. And, that was a text book example of how an imprint ought to be.

"Jacob?"

The said teenager was snapped from his thoughts, his eyes meeting Bella's and once again, he found himself choking down that burning jealously he felt, "Hey, Bella." He said, unable to even fake a smile for the girl's benefit, but she didn't seem to notice.

As Bella stood there, probably confused as to why he hadn't said anything, he fought to resist the urge to gaze past her. But, when his eyes landed on the bronze haired vampire he felt his heart clench, "So...um, you wanna come in?" Once again, Bella's voice snapped him from his thoughts, possibly saving him from a whole shit load of trouble, "Oh, yeah, sure."

**xxx**

_No, no, no_! Edward thought in annoyance, shifting his gaze to the wall as he sucked in his lower lip to chew on it. Jacob did not just look at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Sort of like how Bella looked at him after they had been kissing, only...Jacob's look had been much more intense.

He was unwilling to admit, even to himself, to the heated feelings that the intense gaze of Jacob's caused to spark down his spine. The look, it had to have been his imagination. That was it. The look and the feeling he got from it. It was just his imagination. Edward was still so impossibly turned on from being so close to Bella and it must've caused his mind to play tricks on him. That had to be it. As soon as he calmed down everything would be fine.

He watched, in a mild annoyance, as Jacob entered the house and sat down in the seat across from him. He didn't say anything, neither of them did. Edward only heaved a huge sigh before his gaze drifted to his girlfriend, and he watched her as she moved about the kitchen. Trying, but failing as it were, to ignore the werewolf's thoughts.

After awhile, it became obvious that the younger teenager was just too agitated to even consider attempting to hide his thoughts by thinking about something different. And, really, with what Edward was currently seeing flitting about Jacob's brain, he might've wanted to consider that.

He was jealous. That much was obvious. He was jealous, but not for the reason Edward would normally expect. He was jealous of Bella kissing _him_. Jacob was jealous of Bella...not him. Then suddenly, it dawned on him. Jacob _had_ imprinted on him.

But, the next thing he saw in Jacob's mind was enough to snap him from his shocked revelation. There, dancing across Edward's own mind was the thought of Jacob in Bella's place. Kissing just as passionately and intimately as he and Bella had been just moments before.

Before he could stop himself, before Edward could even think of stopping himself, he blurted out, "There is just no way that would've happened!" He all but cried out in his shock and surprise, his laughter hysterical.

**xxx**

Bella whipped around in surprise, staring at her boyfriend with a look of pure confusion written across her features, "What wouldn't have happened…?" She asked, her voice soft as her lips pulled down into a frown.

Edward's gaze was locked on the younger teen across from him. Her eyes drifted to Jacob's, frowning deeper at the flush that covered the shifter's cheeks, "Okay…would someone mind telling me what's going on?" She asked, her voice demanding.

But, her only answer was Jacob standing, pushing the chair away from him with such force that it fell over before he walked through the living room and out of the front door. Bella blinked, turning to her boyfriend, who was now standing as well, "Well?"

"I know who he imprinted on." The vampire answered simply, his eyes still trained on the path Jacob took out of her house. Upon hearing that, the girl froze and it was on the tip of her tongue to demand how he had found out. But, then again, Edward could read minds. Except for her's, of course. After a moment, his gaze returned to her, "Shouldn't you go after him?"

She should. But, she almost didn't want to. He was her best friend. He had imprinted on her boyfriend, whom she loved very much. It was a recipe for heartbreak. She just knew it. Bella sighed heavily before making her way through the house and out of the front door, catching Jacob just as he had slammed his car door closed, "I'm sorry, Jacob!" She called after him.

"Doesn't matter." Her best friend replied as she stepped out onto the drive way, walking to Jacob's car, leaning down slightly as she could see him. He looked so upset. So angry. And, embarrassed. She felt bad for him. Really, she did, "Just go."

Bella huffed, "I _am_ sorry, Jacob." She insisted once more, her hands grasping the car door as the shifter sighed heavily, "Don't bother, Bella." He replied, turning to look at her. And, she saw such hurt in his eyes. It made her own heart twinge, "Why don't you back in there with your _boyfriend_." The last word was spat out with such venom. Such _hate_.

The girl straightened back up, her hands at her sides, "Jacob, we _talked_ about this…" She gently reminded the other, "You knew he wouldn't accept the imprint."

"_Just_ go, Bella!" Jacob barked out and for once, Bella listened to him. She stepped away from the car and watched it pull out of her drive way and speed off towards La Push.

**xxx**

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bella." Edward whispered as he stepped behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It was just so shocking…" And, really, it was. He wasn't sure that he was over the shock of it now, "I know I shouldn't have laughed like that. I could…I could've handled that much more smoothly than I did."

"He was so upset." She replied, staring at the place where Jacob's car had been just seconds before as she leaned into his embrace, "I don't understand why, though." Her voice was soft, "He _knew_ this was going to happen."

"He wasn't upset." No, Jacob's feelings ran much deeper than that if his thoughts had been any indication, "He was _angry_ with you for having what he wants." For the first time…ever…he felt sorry for Jacob Black. Truly sorry for him.

Bella was silent for a moment, and not for the first time, Edward found himself wishing that he could hear her thoughts as he could everyone else's, "Well…" She started, glancing over her shoulder at him, "He'd better get used to the idea of not having what he wants."

"Don't be so mean, Bella." Edward told her, his tone scolding, "This must be very confusing for him. How would you feel if your life was suddenly and inextricably linked forever with that of your worst enemy?"

"Alright, pretty crappy." Bella sighed, turning in the vampire's arms, "But, _still_, he knew things would turn out this way. He had no right to be angry with me."

"It's kind of ironic, really…" Edward snorted, his hands leaving the girl's waist, "Up until a few weeks ago, all that anger had been directed at me. And, now, you're finally getting a taste of it." He crossed his arms over his chest, a mocking smirk appearing on his face, "Should I insist that you put all of your enmity aside and be friends? Make you shake hands and play nice?"

"Oh, shut up!" Bella snapped, rolling her eyes, "I'm not mad at him. Disappointed, maybe. But, not mad. Like I said, he'll have to get used to it."

"Disappointed? Why? Because he had no control over who he imprinted on?" Edward asked in exasperation. "Don't be so hypocritical, Bella. You're just pissed off because you're not the center of his universe anymore."

"_Disappointed,_ because he knew that he didn't stand a chance with you and yet he still got upset when he found out that it was the truth." Bella replied, glaring at Edward, "And, you're only so grumpy because you're suddenly the center of his universe now."

"I think…" Edward bit out, keeping his temper in check as his hand went into his pocket, "I'm going to call Alice and have her stay with you tonight." With that said, he turned and stalked toward the woods, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call his sister. He didn't even hear Bella call after him as he disappeared into the forest.


	7. Rule Seven: Not Everything

**Full Title:** Not Everything is Known about Imprinting

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rule Seven:**__ Imprints remain to be a widely unknown phenomenon. There are only a few known basics that are common knowledge among those who are blessed with the ability to phase, but everything else must be left to speculation. But, one must always remember that new discoveries are always possible, but they remain in theory until proven otherwise._

-=-=-

Edward leaned heavily against the wall, just to the right of Carlisle's office as he waited for his adoptive Father to return home from work. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he stood as still as a statue, a scowl firmly on his face as it had been for the past few days.

Ever since he had found out about the imprint, things with Bella had been-in a word-_difficult_. Bordering on hellish most of the time. It had gotten so bad between himself and his girlfriend that he needed a bit of advice, which would explain why he was waiting for Carlisle in the first place.

Though, the irony behind with new situation was something that just had to be appreciated. When it had been _him_ in Bella's position with Jacob mooning all over her, it had been all fine and dandy. But, now that Jacob had imprinted on Edward...he was beginning to find that Bella was no where near as accommodating about the situation as she once had been.

In fact, she had become downright hypocritical about it. And, no matter how hard he tried, Edward just couldn't get through to her. She was constantly worried and suspicious. Though there was never any reason to be. Edward hadn't even seen Jacob since he had ran off. And, that had been nearly a week ago.

"You won't have to wait much longer." Edward looked up, seeing Alice walk down the hall towards him with Jasper in tow, "He just turned on to our road, he'll be here soon." She said, making herself comfortable on the sofa just outside of Carlisle's office as Jasper took the seat next to her, giving Edward an apologetic smile.

Edward heaved a grand sigh, "If you're going to eavesdrop, you might as well come in too." He said, rolling his eyes, he knew well that Alice would just use her ability to watch the scene play out anyway. It was just _easier_ this way.

"_Oh_, can I?" The woman asked, beaming brightly as Carlisle appeared at the end of the hallway, eyeing the trio with a touch of confusion before walking towards them, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, his eyes passing over all three of them, wondering what sort of trouble his children had gotten into this time.

Edward heaved a soft sigh, "It depends...what do you define as _trouble_?" He asked, looking at the man he had called Father for most of his unnatural life, "Alice here was just going to eavesdrop anyway, so I invited her along." He said, explaining the smaller vampire's presence before his eyes flickered to her lover, "Do you care to join us, Jasper?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but Alice was quick to interrupt him, "He was just on his way out." She replied, glancing over at her lover who could only nod in agreement.

"Emmett and I had a hunting trip planned." Jasper explained as he checked his watch, "That I'm late for." He dropped a kiss to the top of Alice's head, "Go easy on him, love." He murmured before continuing down the hall towards Emmett and Rosalie's room.

Edward blinked, "And, just what in the hell do you mean by that?" He called after Jasper's retreating back, not missing the answering chuckle from the blond vampire. He glared at his so called _sister_, "What does he mean by that?"

Alice simply shrugged as Carlisle opened his office door, holding it open for the two younger vampires, "Oh, nothing much..." She replied innocently as she stepped into the office after Carlisle, the smallest of smirks on her face upon hearing her brother's snort of disbelief.

"It's never nothing with you, Alice." Edward pointed out, his honey colored eyes narrowed as he sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Carlisle's desk, the said vampire watching the two with an amused look on his face.

The girl was quiet for a moment as she sat in the chair, aware of Edward's eyes on her and aware of the fact that he was probably trying to sift through her thoughts to find out what she was hiding, "Well, maybe, it has a little something to do with your current situation..."

Edward's face darkened as he straightened in the chair, his mouth tight as he spoke, "This situation isn't my fault." He reminded her, his voice soft and serious, "I'm just as much of a victim of circumstance as _he_ is."

Alice's smile was innocent as she bit her bottom lip, "Edward..." She said softly, turning in her chair to face him, "First of all, you're not a victim of circumstance...and neither is he." Her tone was factly as she continued, she had obviously given this some serious thought, "You're a victim of fate." _And, fate cannot be denied._

The glare Edward gave her was harsh at best, "And, just what do you mean by that, Alice?" He all but growled, his teeth gritted in anger as his eyes glittered dangerously.

"Just what I said. You cannot deny what fate has already laid out before you. Whatever path you're going down only leads to darkness." Alice paused, again chewing on her bottom lip in a show of nerves that were so very rare for the vampiress, "I think..." She restarted, "I think the path you're going down will lead you into Jacob Black's arms."

This much, he knew. His sister hadn't been very tact about keeping her opinions from Bella. Which only added to the girl's growing suspicion of him, "So, I take it that this has something to do with Jacob imprinting on you?" Carlisle asked, his elbows resting against his desk with his fingers laced together as he watched the two vampires before him.

"More or less." Alice answered with a shrug, not even flinching under the glare that Edward gave her, "Despite of what _you_ seem to think, Alice, we're not going to become lovers!" Edward said, his words having a certain bite to them as the other vampire shifted in her seat, looking away from him.

Carlisle sighed heavily, frowning at his children before he shook his head slowly, "You know, Edward's future going blank could simply mean a friendship." He pointed out, looking at Alice, "Imprinting forms strong bonds for life and not all people who imprint end up being in a sexual, or even romantic, relationship to whom they imprint upon."

Though, the doctor chose to leave out the part where most do, in fact, take that route. From his studies he had learned that the devotion of someone who's imprinted shows for the person they've imprinted upon is a force that is not easy to fight.

"See?" Edward hissed, his glare still rested firmly on his sister, "I'm in love with _Bella_. I have waited my entire life for _Bella_. That stupid mutt imprinting on me isn't going to change what I want."

"And, you _want_ Bella. You're _happy_ with Bella." Alice said, rolling her eyes minutely before she turned back to her fuming sibling, "But, what if you could be _happier_. What if there was a possibility that you could have a love stronger and more complete than the one you share with Bella." She sighed, shaking her head, "Because, I don't think for a moment that the darkness in my vision has _anything_ to do with friendship."

Carlisle spoke, before Edward had even gotten the chance to reply to Alice's statement, "And, what makes you so sure of that?" He was curious as he leaned back in his chair, watching his youngest daughter.

Alice's eyes flickered to the doctor and she smiled, "It's so simple really." She replied, facing him and ignoring Edward for the time being, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed it." She laughed softly, "Bella's best friends with Jacob, and yet I can still see _her_ future."

**xxx**

Edward looked over at Carlisle. A bored, unimpressed look upon his features after he had managed to get Alice out of the room. Of course, this was only after they had agreed to bet on his future (or there lack of) with Jacob. If he did (by some long-shot) end up getting with Jacob, then he owed Alice a new Porsche. But, if he remained with Bella (which he would) then she'd have to sell her yellow Porsche.

"Now..." Carlisle began, snapping Edward from his thoughts. The vampire raised his eyes to his Father, nodding for him to continue, "What do you know about imprinting?"

Edward blinked at the simple question, frowning in thought, "Not much." He admitted, "But, there's not really much known about it, is there?" He wasn't even sure if the shape shifting pack knew any more than what he did, "I only know what you told me: that the person who is imprinted upon becomes the center of the universe for the imprinted and the imprinter has no control over who they imprint upon."

The younger vampire paused, sighing heavily. That was the part that Bella just couldn't understand or chose to ignore, he didn't know which, "I thought it was just some...Quileute superstition..."

"Some superstition is based in fact..." Carlisle pointed out softly, his arms folded on the top of his desk as he watched his son, "There are many..._theories_ as to how imprinting came to be. I'm sure you know the Quileute legend about the chief sharing the body of the wolf, but..."

"I know you, you need scientific fact..." Edward interrupted with a grin, "Tell me, Carlisle, what's _your_ theory?"

The said doctor chuckled softly, nodding his head in agreement, "I think that it's a form of natural selection." He answered, leaning back in his chair once again before continuing his explanation, "Phasing, I think, is a genetic trait. Passed from parent to child. Generation after generation.

"Imprinting, I theorize, is nature's way of ensuring that the strongest possible mate for the individual is found." Carlisle paused, but only for a moment, "It ensures that the phasing trait will be passed on to strong offspring who'll be able to handle the strain of phasing."

Edward was quiet for a long, _long_ moment as he simply stared at his adoptive Father, and then suddenly he burst out into laughter. It took him awhile to get himself under control, all the while Carlisle rolling his eyes at the teen until finally, Edward managed to calm himself.

"Okay, let's assume for a moment that Alice is right and the mutt and I were to become lovers..." He paused, pondering this over before shaking his head hastily, "We're both guys. There's just no way we could have a child together. Hell, even Bella and I can't have children together. It's just _not_ possible."

"Actually, Quileute legend suggests that it's perfectly possible for two males to have children." Carlisle replied, shifting in his seat, "Though, with you being a vampire and he being a shape shifter, I would think the possibility is quite impossible." He sighed heavily, waving his hand around in an impatient fashion, "This is all hypothetically speaking, of course. Because, as you've said, you love Bella. And she loves you."

Carlisle paused once more, giving his son a meaningful look, "Just do _try_ to understand that the imprint did not come about to forge ever lasting friendships."

Leaning back in his chair, Edward was stunned into silence. It was possible for two imprinted males to have children together. That was just one more thing to feel a twinge of resentment towards. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he would sometimes find himself wondering why Bella had chosen him in the first place. At least before he had imprinted, Jacob would've been able to give her a family.

But, what was worse, "You believe in Alice's interpretation of her vision, don't you?"

The doctor was silent for a moment, "As I've said before..." Carlisle started slowly, his voice soft as he continued speaking, "Nature did not intend for the imprint to be used to forge friendships." He answered, letting Edward know in so many words that he did, in fact, agree with Alice's interpretation, "But, then again," He countered himself before Edward could speak, "There's always an exception and you just might be it, my son."

Looking away, Edward frowned deeply and ran a hand through his hair, "So...fate has a sick, twisted sense of humor...what a freakin' curveball. Why would I be chosen as Black's ideal mate if I couldn't give him children?"

Carlisle sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair with a small frown on his face, "I...I just don't know..." He said, obviously aggravated that there was something he didn't know and couldn't tell his child. He glanced away for only a moment before he turned his attention back to Edward, "You know...you can't keep hiding from Jacob. He needs to see you." And, deep down on some subconscious level, Carlisle knew his son needed to see the shifter as well.

"Well, I don't think it'd be very wise to try and go see him now." Edward sighed, not that he was _actually_ considering going to see him, but if he had somehow wanted to, he just didn't think it'd be a smart idea. The other wolves would probably rip him apart on sight, "I really doubt the treaty would've been lifted for me..." He paused, glancing away minutely, "And, if Bella ever found out about it...she'd go ballistic."

"You won't be able to ignore the pull of the imprint. It's suppose to be one of the strongest forces on Earth...even stronger than our pull towards our mates." Carlisle pointed out softly, "You may never intend on being Jacob's lover, but you _are_ going to be his friend and he _is_ going to be apart of your life."

"And, what if I do try to ignore it? What if I don't want to be apart of his life or him be apart of mine?" Edward asked, looking up at the vampire he had called Father for near a century.

"Well, it certainly won't affect you nearly as badly as it would him, I'd imagine." Carlisle replied thoughtfully, giving his son a look that clearly read something along the lines of, 'Don't try it'. "Considering that once a person imprints, their imprinted becomes the sole reason for their existence...well, I would assume that being parted for extended periods of time wouldn't be very good for Jacob."

Edward's eyes widened at that. While he didn't really care for the wolf, the last thing he wanted to do was be responsible for any irreversible damage just because he didn't want to see Jacob. Suddenly, the vampire was on his feet, "I've gotta go." He said, moving towards the door, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" And, without waiting for a reply, Edward fled the house and he was on his way to La Push.

It was time to see if the treaty had truly been lifted for him and, it was time to see Jacob Black, if only to check his welfare. Because, Edward might've been without a heart, but he wasn't a monster.


	8. Rule Eight: Confrontations Pt 1

**Starry's Corner:** Most of you will notice (or at least those who've read the books) that I've taken quite a few creative liberties with this fanfiction and, at times, things will deviate from the canon verse. And, during others, I've filled in what I had to because I probably couldn't remember and am too lazy to reread the books to double check! ^-^ So, if you find any discrepancies, feel free to point them out. But, I can't promise that I'll care enough to change or defend my position. And, I'd also like to send a HUGE thank you out to my new beta. She knows who she is! ^^

**

* * *

**

_**Rule Eight:**__ Confronting your imprinted is a delicate process, especially if they don't/can't accept the fact that you've imprinted on them. You must always remember that, even though it is hard to do so, you will only ever be what they need you to be. You must fight all urges towards them. To push your imprinted away...would be detrimental to your health. It is common knowledge that you must be in close contact with your imprinted, while it is not necessary to be their constant companion, it is necessary to make occasional visits._

-=-=-

Jacob had been border line reclusive for the past few days. Ever since he had let it slip (he was _still_ kicking himself over that one) to Edward about who he had _really_ imprinted on. The only times he had left his house were when Sam forced him out for his patrols. And even then, he was careful to stay away from his pack mates.

His patrols, also, were the only time he'd go to Bella's house and at first he had been sure he was discreet. But, then he had noticed that Edward no longer remained overnight with the girl. It was always that other bloo-_vampire_, Alice.

And, while he was curious as to why Edward no longer made his night time visits (his heart and mind running wild with the possibilities and what they could mean to him _and_ his imprinted), he didn't dare venture over to the Swan residence to ask. Mostly, because he didn't want to run into Edward. He was sure Edward wasn't there during the nights, but he knew nothing about the days. And, well, he was pretty sure that Bella was still pissed off at him for imprinting on Edward in the first place.

"Are you sure you don't want to go over to Bella's with me?"

His Father's voice snapped him from his thoughts and Jacob Black shifted on the sofa to look at the man, "No, I'm good." He said simply, turning back around before he could see the irritated look pass over the elder's features.

Billy heaved a great sigh, rolling his chair over to the couch, "I'm sure that Cullen boy won't even be there...not while Charlie's home." He pointed out, his voice hopeful as he watched his youngest child rise from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

The younger Black didn't answer right away, instead he opened the fridge and got out the things to make himself a sandwich, "First off..." Jacob started, his eyes hard as he looked up at his Father, "His name is _Edward_." Lately, he had gotten _a bit_ testy towards people when they made remarks about his imprinted. At first, the strange need to defend the vampire from his family and friends had been downright odd and disturbing. Now, it was just a normal side effect of the imprint.

As he made his sandwich, he continued to speak, this time explaining (for what felt like the one millionth time) why he didn't want to go over to Bella's, "Second; Bella's _pissed_ off at me for imprinting on her _boyfriend_ in case you've forgotten." Jacob certainly didn't. Not only had he imprinted on his mortal enemy but, along the way he had lost his best friend.

"So," Jacob said, finishing his sandwich, setting the butter knife in the sink before he looked back at his Father, "Just drop it. I'll be staying home."

But, before Billy could further try to convince his son to leave the house, a panting Sam Uley burst through his front door, "You've got...company..." He gasped, crouching over to catch his breath, "Didn't think...he'd actually do it...didn't think he'd cross the line."

"Company?" Jacob asked, frowning slightly, already having an inkling to who it might be. There weren't very many people, or _vampires_ it could be. "How close is he?" He asked, looking at his gasping alpha.

"_Really_ close," He replied, though Jacob didn't need the answer because he could already smell the sweet intoxicating scent that he had begun to align with Edward since his imprinting. "That boy is _fast_!"

And, no sooner were the words out of his alpha's mouth, then Edward was standing in the doorway with his hands shoved nervously into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels, "Um...hi..." He said, his voice awkward as both his Father and Sam's eyes narrowed at him, "I don't really know _why_ I'm here..."

_Gods, kill me now..._ Jacob thought, his cheeks flushing when Edward's eyes flickered to him, an amused expression on the elder's face. The shifter mentally cursed himself, then immediately started thinking about the lyrics to Blue's Clues so the vampire wouldn't be able to pick up on his thoughts anymore. "Why are you here?" He demanded to know.

The amused expression didn't leave the vampire's face. It made Jacob want to punch him in his jaw, "I _just_ told you that I didn't know why." Edward pointed out and Jacob rolled his eyes, returning to his lunch. "Carlisle said...that ignoring the imprint could harm you." He paused for a moment, suddenly looking rather uncomfortable, "I guess...I just wanted to check and make sure that you were alright."

"Well, I'm just fine." Jacob replied, a little on the snappy side as his Father snorted at the statement, which was obviously a lie. But, Jacob wasn't about to let _him_ know that. Instead, he glared at his dad.

Who just stared right back, blinking innocently, "I don't know if you've noticed, Jacob, but the only time you leave the house is when Sam _orders_ you out." The eldest Black pointed out.

Jacob pointedly ignored his Father as he ate his sandwich, watching as Edward's gaze slipped to his Father, a look of surprise there before he turned back to him. He just wanted the vampire to _leave_! It was obvious that Edward didn't want anything to do with him, so why did he insist on making things harder?

"Jacob..." He began slowly and his voice was so alluring, so sweet. It was impossible to ignore. Jacob's eyes flickered to him in a show of attention, "I'm really sorry for laughing at you like that. I just..." His voice died off again and Jacob's heart clenched. "This whole imprinting thing came as a huge shock...coupled with what you were thinking..." Edward shook his head slowly. "I'm really sorry. For reacting the way I did."

Jacob gritted his teeth, setting his food back on the table as he glared at the vampire in his home, "How do you think _I_ felt?" He growled, "Do you _honestly_ think I wanted to imprint on _you_ of all people?"

"Probably no more than I would've wanted to be imprinted upon." He replied, unfazed by Jacob's glare. "I had thought it was just a myth...but, I said I was sorry." Edward said, his eyes hardening the slightest bit, "The _least_ you could do is be gracious and accept it."

"_Fine_! Apology accepted!" Jacob snapped.

Though, sorry didn't fix the hurt he had felt when he had seen Edward and Bella kissing, sorry wouldn't fix the embarrassment of Edward finding out the way he did and his reaction, and _sorry_ damn sure didn't fix everything that he had been through since he had imprinted.

"Alright." Edward groaned and the shifter could tell he was getting frustrated, "Point taken, but this wasn't my fault." Obviously he had been reading Jacob's thoughts again with his annoying talent. "Bella's my girlfriend." Jacob stiffened at the word, picking up his sandwich and eating it just to have something to do as the vampire continued speaking, "Of course I'm going to kiss her. What else do you want me to say? Oh! I know! I could _forbid_ you to get upset over something so foolish. Would you prefer that?"

Jacob froze, swallowing what he had in his mouth before his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't you dare." He growled, setting the half eaten sandwich on the table. Obviously, somehow, Edward knew that he couldn't refuse him anything. Whatever Edward asked of him, he'd do it. Just to see him happy.

"Uh...son...please remember what I said about phasing in the house..." Billy said, watching his son and the raising anger he was fighting so hard to control. And, it seemed, that as soon as he spoke, the two teenagers suddenly realized he was still in the room.

"No offense, sir, but isn't Charlie waiting on you?" Edward asked, having earlier heard the flickering thought of a ball game at the Swan household in Billy Black's thoughts.

The elder Black blinked, then checked his watch before cursing softly under his breath. He looked up at the two boys, "Will you be okay by yourself, Jacob?"

The shifter snorted, grabbing his sandwich and turning away from his father.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt him." Edward said, obviously feeling the need to defend himself.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Billy replied, and that..._that_ brought a smirk to Jacob Black's face.

* * *

**Note:** Chapter 8 had to be divided into two parts to maintain my maximum word count. So, tune in next week for Part II!


	9. Rule Eight: Confrontations Pt 2

_Once again, I feel the need to send a shout out to my beta. I just, really appreciate everything you're doing for me. I know that sometimes I'm not the best student and what you're trying to teach me can go...right over my head. But, thanks for sticking by me and making my fanfiction that much better! :)_

_

* * *

_

_**Rule Eight:**__ Confronting your imprinted is a delicate process, especially if they don't/can't accept the fact that you've imprinted on them. You must always remember that, even though it is hard to do so, you will only ever be what they need you to be. You must fight all urges towards them. To push your imprinted away...would be detrimental to your health. It is common knowledge that you must be in close contact with your imprinted, while it is not necessary to be their constant companion, it is necessary to make occasional visits._

-=-=-

There was silence. And, there was tension. So thick that it made Edward feel sick. And, it had been that way since Billy and Sam had left. He wanted to break the silence. Things were starting to get awkward...and, annoying as he listened unwillingly to Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob had finished his lunch a little while ago, having to force himself to choke it down to fight against the urges that plagued him. The urge to either jump over the counter and do things to Edward that would have the vampire blushing (if he were still able to) or to jump over the counter and beat the living shit out of him.

_How very selfish of you, Jacob..._ Edward mused to himself, the frown on his face deepening as Jacob continued to mentally sulk about his situation in life. The younger didn't even pause to think how this imprint was affecting anyone else.

"Stop acting like you're the only one affected by this." He snapped, his topaz eyes narrowing ever so slightly as the shifter's eyes flickered to his own, "Everyone..._everyone_ connected to us is affected by this. Your pack, your father, _my_ family, and Bella...we're _all_ affected by this."

He tried to pretend that the fire in the younger's eyes didn't send a spark of some unnamable feeling down his spine. He tried to pretend that he wasn't affected by the glare he was receiving. But, he found it hard to deny that Jacob Black was truly a sight to behold when he was angered.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?!" Jacob shot back, his anger portrayed in every syllable of every word he said. His fists clenched on top of the counter separating him from Edward and his body shook with his fury. It was a _fascinating_ site to Edward. "Do you honestly think I want to put everyone through this?" He growled, and Edward tried to ignore the fact that Jacob's voice sent shivers down his spine. There was _nothing_ even remotely attractive about a pissed off shape shifter. Or, at least, that's what Edward told himself, "Do you think I wanted to hurt Bella like this?!" He seethed before he sighed, calming himself.

_...So he doesn't phase..._ Edward mused as the younger teen's eyes left his own, "It's not _my_ fault that Mother Nature has a sick sense of humor." Jacob muttered and the statement brought the barest hint of a smile across Edward's face.

_...that's the same thing I said to Carlisle..._ Perhaps, they were more alike than what Edward originally thought. But, the vampire brushed the thought away before, once again, being bombarded by Jacob's thoughts. "Could you _please_ stop blaming everyone and everything for this situation." He sighed heavily, "Look, it happened. It can't be undone. We're just going to have to make the best out of a bad situation."

The vampire watched as Jacob's eyes met his own yet again, but this time, the fire was gone. Replaced by a hesitant almost pleading look, "Would you _please_ stop reading my mind?" He asked, sighing in exasperation as he leaned against the counter, breaking eye contact again.

"Well, maybe I would if you weren't thinking so loudly." Edward replied, snorting softly as he watched Jacob push himself away from the counter, picking up his plate to deposit it in the sink, "So...you're just going to ignore me now? After I came all the way out here, risking my life by the way, to see you?"

Edward didn't miss Jacob rolling his eyes, and he couldn't help but to grin at the childish reaction, "You didn't risk your life." The younger insisted, once again leaning against the counter, "The Counsel lifted the ban on you when they found out about the imprint. You're free to come and go as you please."

"Well, I didn't exactly know that when I set out, now did I?" Edward snorted softly as he crossed the room, stopping in front of the counter, "Carlisle though that the ban might've been lifted on my behalf...but, it was just a theory." Obviously, he had been right. And, the look he received from Jacob told him so, "Makes me wonder just how many of his other theories are correct as well."

Jacob's chin rested in his palm and he gave the elder an interested look, "And, what theories are those?" He asked, shifting slightly as he set his elbow on the table.

"Actually," Edward began as he folded his arms on the counter top, looking across at the shifter, "I was going to see if you could confirm some of them." He said, biting his bottom lip for a moment. "It's something that happens to your pack-certain members anyway-so you've got to know more about it than Carlisle."

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied, moving his hand to wave it around in an impatient gesture before he rested his chin against his palm once more, "What are some of these theories?" He asked and Edward could tell that he was genuinely curious. Outsiders forming theories wasn't a common occurrence.

Edward eyed the younger teenager for a long moment, trying to keep a grin off of his face, "Well...okay..." He said, straightening up a bit, "Is it true that the imprint is, fundamentally, a way to choose the best and strongest mate for you?" He paused, but only for a moment, not near enough time for Jacob to reply. "To give you the best chance of producing offspring that can handle phasing?"

Even after he had finished speaking, Jacob didn't answer straight away. Edward didn't need to be able to hear his thoughts to know that he was considering the question and trying to formulate his answer. If it weren't for the thoughts floating around in the young Quileute's mind, Edward would still be able to tell that Jacob was just as confused about this imprint as he was.

Finally, brown eyes (a darker shade than Bella's, somewhat warmer...and, those thoughts were immediately pushed from his mind) met his own.

"...Yeah." Jacob answered, frowning deeply. He chewed on his lower lip, and though Edward tried to resist, his eyes were drawn to the action, "But, if that's _true_, then..." Again he paused, sighing heavily before running a hand through his hair, "Well, why'd I imprint on you?"

A soft sigh left Edward's lips as he looked away, "Well, Carlisle has this other theory..." He started out, not sure if he wanted to tell Jacob this bit. It _really_ didn't pertain to them, he glanced back at the shifter. They were never going to be more than friends. But, at the same time, Jacob needed to know. Like Edward had needed to know about the imprint, but Bella and the teenager across from him were determined to keep it from him, "If a male shifter happened to imprint on another male...they'd be able to produce offspring because of the imprint."

And, for what seemed like the longest moment of his unnaturally long life, there was silence. Pure silence. There wasn't even a thought in Jacob Black's head as Edward gazed at him, watching for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Jacob's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his mouth dropped open in his disbelief. Once again, Edward didn't need his special ability to know that this news was not only shocking, but completely unexpected. "He...thinks..._what_?" The shifter said after a moment. And, Edward kindly reiterated what he had said.

The younger slumped heavily against the counter, but Edward wasn't finished yet, "Carlisle also feels that the purpose of an imprint isn't about creating long lasting friendships." He said, looking down at the shifter, "But, I intend on being the exception to that rule." He paused, for only a moment. He knew that what he had to say next would hurt the younger, but it was something that needed to be said. "I love Bella, Jacob, and I'm sorry if that hurts. But it's the way things are. You _have_ to understand that."

"You don't have to worry about that." Jacob replied, his voice muffled because his head was cradled in his arms, "I don't want to put Bella through all that." Then, he fell silent. His thoughts were pleading, begging Edward to understand as he lifted his head, "But, _you _have to understand...we're not meant to fight against the imprint."

It hurt those who've phased, Edward knew that much. It hurt them to fight against what nature had intended. But, in this case, nature was wrong.

"I wasn't asking you to fight it." Edward told him, watching the younger teenager. And, deep down he felt something stir at the vulnerability that showed on Jacob's face. "I'm _telling_ you that what I want is for you to be my friend. _Nothing_ more." The vampire tried to ignore the pain that blossomed in his chest when Jacob's heart wrenching thoughts touched his mind, "Carlisle said it could possibly hurt you if we fought against the imprint, and he was obviously right. Even Billy admitted that you weren't doing so well."

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head slowly, "You don't understand." His voice was soft, tired, and just the smallest bit hesitant, "I'll _always_ be fighting it to some degree. Even though, I can only be what you want me to...that doesn't completely erase my own desires." He chewed on his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing. And, Edward tried not to let his eyes linger on the sight, "I don't want friendship." The vampire's eyes flickered up from Jacob's lips to his eyes.

The passion he saw in those chocolate brown eyes was enough to shock him to the core. He never once saw Bella look at him with such unbridled passion and devotion, "I want _more_." Jacob said heatedly. His voice was soft, but heavy with the emotion Edward saw in his eyes.

But, unfortunately for Jacob, Edward's heart rested with Bella, "I can't give you more." The vampire said in a final sort of way, "Even if Bella weren't in the picture, I wouldn't. I'm not into guys, Jacob."

The change in Jacob from that simple statement was beyond drastic. One moment he looked so unsure of himself, so vulnerable. And then, his eyes hardened and he straightened up. "Oh, and you think I am?" He asked. His voice was still fiery, but with anger instead of passion, "As I recall, before the imprint, I loved Bella as much as you do."

It was only because of the imprint that Jacob's feelings had changed so drastically. From hate to..._love_. Or the possibility of love. But, still, Edward just _couldn't_...

"Regardless..." The vampire said softly, "I'm not gay."

Jacob's eyes clamped closed and his body shook. Edward knew that the teenager was once again fighting against his urge to phase. He was attempting to calm himself. Finally, after an intense moment, Jacob's eyes reopened. And, they reflected how tired the shifter must've felt. How emotionally exhausted he was.

**xxx**

"Sorry to cut our first _civilized_ conversation short, but I need to get some sleep." Jacob said, sighing softly as he looked across the counter at the vampire. His heart twinged uncomfortably upon realizing that he'd never be wanted in the way that he wanted Edward. It was a hard pill to swallow. But, something he would have to deal with.

Edward had Bella. And, Jacob...he'd just remain on the sidelines. Always pining for something that he couldn't have. The thought scared him a little. It was true torture; going through life always wanting but, never being wanted in return by the object of his affection. "I've got patrols tonight." The shifter added as he pushed himself away from the counter, noting the look of momentary confusion that crossed Edward's face.

"Patrols?" The vampire questioned.

Jacob nodded slowly, "Yeah, at Bella's..." He replied, an unasked question hanging in the air between them. _Why do you care...?_

"Bella's? What at Bella's...?" Edward asked, but before Jacob could even think to answer, Edward's golden eyes widened. "You know about Victoria?" He demanded and the shifter arched an eyebrow at his question.

"Yeah, so?" Jacob replied. Ignoring the fact that Bella had pretty much told him all about Victoria and James when Edward had ran off, the pack had been picking up the scent of a vampire who wasn't part of the Cullen Clan. So, Jacob had put two and two together and talked Sam into covering Bella's house in the nightly patrols.

While Jacob had been expecting a reaction from the elder, he certainly hadn't expected one quite as heated as what he received, "Bella told you about that?!" Edward snapped, his eyes narrowing and Jacob got the immediate impression that Bella hadn't mentioned that little fact to her boyfriend, "This is _our_ problem. _We'll_ deal with it."

Jacob's jaw clenched and he bit back a smart remark, "No, it became _my_ problem when the leech decided to go after my best friend." Bella might be pissed off at him, but he was still going to do everything within his power to ensure her safety.

"This is _my_ problem." Edward insisted, his words still heated as he rounded the counter, "Stay out of it," He said once he was on the same side as Jacob.

"I _can't_." Jacob replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Edward growled deeply under his breath, "Even if you force me not to interfere, my pack will still watch over her."

That statement within itself seemed to be the thing that broke the nearly century old vampire. In mere moments...not even moments, he was standing in front of Jacob. Pressing him against the refrigerator. He was saying something, Jacob knew that much. But, he only watched in stunned awe as Edward's lips moved quite forcefully.

He was so close. Oh so very close. He could feel the vampire's icy body temperature soak through his clothes, touching his warmth. So close. The frigid cold that would feel _so wonderful_ against his own unnatural heat. Jacob's thought process slowed even more as the elder's distinctive scent hit his nose, overwhelming him. The scent he couldn't bring himself to hate anymore, the smell that was just _so_ intoxicating to him now.

"Back up, Edward..." Jacob said, snapping out of his trace. His eyes were wide and darkened by the blossoming lust he felt coursing through his veins. If Edward didn't back up right now...Jacob wasn't sure what he was going to do. But, he did know that whatever it was, it wouldn't be something that Edward would want.

**xxx**

"Backing up." Edward said, complying quickly, his back hitting the far wall in his haste to get away from Jacob. Not only had he heard the thoughts that had ran rampant through Jacob's mind, but he had _felt_ the emotion behind it, the _lust_ radiating from the shifter. For one terrifying moment, Edward had been just as caught up in it as Jacob had been.

He had been just as tempted by the heat he had felt when he was _so_ close to the other. He had been just as tempted by the strange new scent the shifter seemed to give off. A wonderful, _wonderful_ heady scent that Edward had never equated to a shape shifter before.

"That was _wrong_!" The vampire hissed, his voice betraying his warring feelings and stress as he glared at the shifter who stood just a few feet away from him.

"I can't _help_ it!" Jacob all but growled in reply, returning Edward's glare, before he turned away. He was quiet for a moment, and Edward knew he was trying to control himself. Control himself from what...well, Edward wasn't so sure about and Jacob was sure to think about anything and everything else. Then finally, the shifter looked back at him, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"I'm gone." Edward replied and in mere seconds it was so, as though he had never been in the Black household. The only thing that remained was that sweetly addictive scent that would linger on for weeks.


	10. Rule Nine: Coexistence

_**Rule Nine:**__ Once the imprint is known by both parties, it becomes vital to learn to live with it. Living with the imprint becomes exceptionally harder if it is not accepted for what it is. The pull that is felt is not something that is easily ignored or fought against. This is why most couples become romantically involved. Some would argue that it's destiny or fate that pushes these people together. Regardless, imprinting on someone or being the someone who was imprinted upon is not an easy thing to live with._

-=-=-

It was well past midnight and Jacob was exceedingly glad it was summer, though his shaggy coat and the humid air sometimes made him uncomfortable. But, summer meant he could sleep in tomorrow without having to worry about being late to school. He needed the extra sleep too. Because, he damn sure didn't get any after Edward had left earlier that evening.

The wolf was in the forest that surrounded Bella's home and just as he had suspected, Edward hadn't stayed over. Instead it was Alice; the presence of the female vampire seemed to put Bella in a better mood. He might actually stand a chance at visiting his best friend without the door being slammed in his face.

_Ew...I think I smell your leech coming... _

Jacob's paws dug into the ground as he lifted his head and sniffed the air, catching the sweet scent of Edward Cullen on the wind. All the while damning his alpha for making him do this patrol with Leah, of all people.

"She really is a nasty tempered girl, isn't she?" Edward asked, leaning against the tree just behind Jacob. The shifter yelped loudly and spun around, growling lowly in the back of his throat as the trotted over to the snickering vampire.

_Don't _do_ that!_ Jacob hissed, knowing the vampire could pick up on his thoughts easily as he snapped at the Cullen, _You can't just_ sneak_ up on people like that!_

"People?" Edward replied, tilting his head to the side as he watched the wolf sit back on his hind legs, "I was under the impression that I was sneaking up on a _dog_."

Again, Jacob growled, his eyes narrowing at the vampire, _Watch it, Cullen._ he warned yet again, before stretching out, laying his massive head on his paws, _So, what are you doing out this way?_ he asked, only having to guess that Bella was just as upset with Edward over the imprint as she had been with him.

"Good guess." Edward replied morosely, his voice so soft a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear it. But, Jacob wasn't exactly a normal human, now was he? The vampire's golden eyes met his own, "I was on my way to see Bella."

Jacob tried to pretend that it didn't hurt to hear that. But, he knew the vampire could read his thoughts, so there was no use in hiding the painful and possessive thoughts that flashed through his mind at the simple statement.

"And, why don't you smell like her?" Edward asked, changing the subject quickly as he nodded in the direction that Leah was stationed in for the night.

At once, a thousand biting remarks filled the shifter's mind, causing the vampire to chuckle and the female shifter to curse at him. _Why don't _I_ stink like her...? _Jacob repeated, appearing to think for a moment as even more cruel remarks filled his mind along with Leah's nasty retorts. _Probably the imprint._ he answered easily, now ignoring Leah as he turned his full attention to the vampire he had imprinted on.

He scooted closer to the vampire before he stood, towering over the vampire just as he did when he was human, _You smell differently too._ Jacob said, leaning down to Edward's bronze, untidy hair before he took a whiff. He was quiet as he allowed the intoxicating scent to wash over him, overwhelming any other scent in the area.

He only snapped out of his haze when Edward moved away, being uncommonly noisy about it as the vampire turned to face him again, only standing behind him. "What are _you_ doing out here?" the vampire asked, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow cocked in question.

Jacob spun around and didn't answer right away. He just watched the vampire, panting as his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, _Running my patrol._ he replied simply. His heartbeat accelerating as he watched the vampire's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Is it just me, or don't you recall me asking you to stay out of it?" Edward asked, his tone deceptively calm as he stepped closer to the huge wolf in front of him, "Obviously you didn't listen. Now I'm _ordering_ you to stay out of it."

For a moment it was like his heart stopped as his body shook in anger at the words that had just tumbled out of the elder's mouth, _You're..._what_?_ he growled, both in his thoughts and out loud.

"You heard me." Edward replied, his voice smug and calm. "Don't look at me like that. You left me with no choice. If you won't listen to my warning, well, you'll have to listen to my order. Too bad I can't do that with Bella...it'd make things _so_ much easier."

In his anger, Jacob clearly wasn't thinking when he shifted back into his human form. He was so upset and distracted that he had forgotten that when he returned to his human form he was nude. "You have _no_ right to do that, Cullen!" He growled at the elder vampire, the sound taking on an animalistic quality.

**xxx**

Edward would've blushed if he had still been alive as he looked away from the sight of a very naked, _very_ agitated Jacob Black, "That right became my own when you imprinted on me." he pointed out softly as he resisted the urge to look back at the human teenager. "Don't you have clothes or something...?" The vampire asked, his voice slightly strangled as he gave into his urge and glanced back at the younger teen.

He watched as the younger's cheeks flushed and Edward told himself (insisted, really) that there was nothing desirable about a naked, flushed Jacob Black. Somewhere in between his convincing and denial, the shifter had disappeared into the surrounding foliage. His muttered growls and whispered hisses reaching Edward's ear.

The elder couldn't stop the smirk from forming as he listened to the shifter curse his very existence aloud and drown in embarrassment in his thoughts. It wasn't long before Jacob stomped back out of the concealing bushes, his eyes still narrowed and his face still blissfully flushed, "You can order me to do what ever the hell you want, but that doesn't mean that my pack will stop their patrols."

"Then, you'll be glad to know that that's already being taken care of." Edward replied with a soft snort, his smirk still firmly in place, though it was for a different reason now. He was a step ahead of the young shifter, "Carlisle's going to be meeting with your Elders about it."

Jacob had opened his mouth to reply, but Edward was too quick. He continued as though he hadn't stopped at all, "You should phase back." the vampire said thoughtfully, "I think I like your wolf better. It's amusing to listen to all of your whimpering, snarling, and growling when you don't get your way. It reminds me of a puppy."

Edward was barely able to hold back the snicker as he watched the younger flush even deeper than he had been just moments before, "I hope you die." he ground out through gritted teeth, his hands clutched at his sides and once again, Edward had to remind himself that there was nothing attractive about an upset (well, pissed off, if you wanted to get technical) Jacob Black.

"No you don't." the vampire replied softly, touching his own temple to remind the other that he could read his thoughts. He watched in fascination as Jacob blanched and the elder knew that his thoughts were the polar opposite of what he said out loud. The thoughts, though he had heard variations of them from others, made his insides coil in a way that never happened with Bella.

Oh yes, he loved Bella. Deeply. Passionately.

But...there was just something about Jacob Black. Something Edward wasn't quite ready to admit to. If ever at all.

"W-whatever!" The shifter sputtered, his cheeks still red as he glared at Edward, "Just don't be surprised when you don't get what you want." Jacob snapped.

Edward chuckled softly at that, albeit the sound had a nervous edge to it, "I'm sure I'll handle it better than you." he replied, catching the brief and flitting thought of his sister wondering what was taking him so long, "Now, I think you should go home so I can relieve my sister."

He was met with one last glare (and look at that deliciously flushed face) before Jacob turned on his heel and disappeared back into the dark foliage to phase. The wolf, huge in size, was gone in mere minutes, heading back to La Push under Edward's orders.

* * *

Alice leaned against the windowsill as she gazed out across the Swan's front yard. Her enhanced eyesight allowing her to see much further and more clearly than any living human being could ever dream. She watched quietly, a hint of a smile on her lips, as a russet wolf turned from her brother and disappeared into the underbrush. Straightening up, she heaved a soft sigh as she moved away from the window, her brother seconds away from entering.

"Have a nice conversation with Jacob?" Her voice was sweet and carefully stripped of any teasing tone as she looked over her shoulder at her favorite sibling. She turned away again at the glare she received as answer, "I'll take that as a no?"

She was quiet as Edward passed her, heading towards Bella's bed. Once he was there, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead. "Did you know that the wolf pack was patrolling around Bella's house?" He asked, standing back up to turn and look back at her.

Alice blinked, tilting her head to the side, "Of course." she replied before glancing out of the window again, "For several nights now Jacob and Leah have had the place surrounded." It was quite bothersome. Because, every time she was near a shape shifter her Sight went dark. It was most disheartening.

"Why haven't you said anything to them?" Edward asked, his voice soft in the darkened room so they would not wake Bella. "Victoria is _our_ problem." he said, his voice insistent as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

The pixie-like vampire simply shrugged, "The company's nice to have. Even though we don't talk." Alice replied before a smile touched her lips, "Why aren't you more accepting of the situation, Edward? Is it because it puts Jacob in danger?"

She struggled with her laughter when she heard the other vampire snort, "It's because they put _Bella_ in danger by being here." he retorted sharply, as though the notion of him caring for the

shifter's well being was impossible.

"How's that?" Alice questioned, frowning in thought as she watched her brother scramble for an answer. She tried not to laugh and she was careful to keep her thoughts clear. She knew there was an attraction between Edward and Jacob. Even if her brother didn't care to admit it. Why else would he stop to see the wolf before checking on his _girlfriend_.

"When they're around you can't See, can you?" Edward pointed out, grinning supremely, "Therefore, you wouldn't be able to see a possible attack."

Once again, Alice heaved a great sigh, "Why can't you just admit that you were worried about Jacob?" She asked, shaking her head slowly as she turned and headed towards the window, "I don't care what you say or think. I _know_ what my vision (or there lack of) meant." she said. Her voice was soft and sweet as she leaned against the windowsill again, enjoying the gentle night breeze, "Jacob Black will become more than a friend. I can _promise_ you that."

"_Bella_ is my life, Alice, you know that." Edward sighed heavily, looking away from his sister and back towards the bed and the sleeping girl that laid within it.

The other vampire hummed her disagreement as she climbed on to the sill, hanging half out of the window and half inside of the bedroom, "I think...that in time you'll find that notion will change." she replied softly, her lips curved in a sweet smile as she looked over her shoulder at her brother.

Edward's eyes narrowed and Alice knew she had finally used up what little patience he had left for the subject at hand, "It _won't_!" He insisted. Stubborn and so sure. "Even if I _did_ find guys attractive, I certainly wouldn't choose Jacob." He snorted softly, a harsh little grin on his face, "I'd do everything within my power to steal Jasper from you."

Alice couldn't stop the soft, tinkling laugh that left her lips, "You could try." she replied, "But, I think Jacob would be _most_ upset." She jumped from the window, but not before bidding her brother a good night.

**xxx**

"As if he isn't already." Edward snorted to himself, just knowing the shape shifter was beyond pissed off at this point. But, he really couldn't help that. If Jacob had just listened to him in the beginning and respected his wishes, the younger wouldn't be half as upset as he was now.

He heard his sister's musical laughter on the wind, followed by her thoughts pressing into his mind, insisting that he'd soon find himself with a very different mate. Twitching, the vampire made his way to the window and stuck his head out of it, "I. Will. _Not_!" he hissed into the night sky, sure that his sister had heard him.

"Huh, what?"

The vampire blinked, straightening up and looking over his shoulder to see his girlfriend stirring. He mentally berated himself for waking her as he crossed her bedroom back to her bedside, "Sorry if I woke you." Edward's voice was soft in the bedroom as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead again.

"S'okay." the girl answered, her voice still laced with the sleep she had been awakened from. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she turned on to her side so she could look up at the vampire, "You sound upset. How come?"

"It's...nothing." he replied quickly and softly, shaking his head slowly, "Don't worry about it." Already he felt guilty for keeping it from her, but he just couldn't stand another argument with the girl.

But, the ever observant Bella was not convinced, "You sure?" She prodded, pushing herself up on her elbow. "Alice didn't say something about you and Jacob again, did she?" Her eyes narrowed and her face bloomed into a look of hurt, "She promised she wouldn't."

"To you, she might've promised." Edward pointed out with a soft sigh, knowing he'd never escape his sister's teasing tongue. "But, I said not to worry about it. Really, Bella, it's not a big deal. I'm used to her teasing."

"But, she shouldn't tease about that!" The teenage girl insisted as she laid back down, a frown etched deeply onto her skin that seemed to mar the beauty that Edward found so appealing. Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, a quiet voice reminded him that Jacob Black possessed a different kind of beauty. The image of the angry shifter flashed before his eyes and he felt the same heat rush down his spine, "It's almost like she doesn't want us to be together anymore!"

Luckily, Bella's statement snapped him from his inner thoughts. He gazed at his girlfriend, sighing softly as he pushed the compiled images of Jacob out of his mind, "She does, Bella." Edward replied, hoping his tone was soothing as he rubbed her arm and not betraying the momentary desire he felt at that moment for someone other than her.

The thought within itself was terrifying: his desiring of someone other than his beautiful Bella. He did not linger on the thought anymore, "She just likes to tease me, that's all." Edward said reassuringly.

But, all the reassurance didn't seem to work, "She seemed really serious when she said it to me." Bella replied with a pout, sighing heavily.

"I've had quite a long time to get used to her and her odd ways." Edward said as he brushed his fingers over her lips, "In time you'll see that it's nothing more than teasing. It's what siblings do. Alice isn't the only one."

She turned away from his touch, a frown still touching her features, "I dunno, Edward." Bella's voice was soft and tinged with the pain she felt, "She seemed awfully insistent."

Edward frowned. Deeply. And, then he pulled away from her, sitting up straight on the edge of her bed, "I could say the same about you." he replied, his voice not betraying the hurt he felt over Bella's lack of trust. "No matter what I say..._you're_ awfully insistent that I'm going to leave. I'm _not_. I love you, Bella."

"And, I love you too!" Bella cried as she sat up. "But, if you're not going to leave me, why is everyone acting like you are? Why would the pack lift the treaty for you? A-and...why would you go and see Jake without telling me?"

"_Because_, Bella, I needed to tell him how much I love you and that you're my life. He needed to know that that wasn't going to change just because he imprinted on me." Edward told her, irritation making its presence known in his voice. Whoever told Bella about the treaty and him visiting Jacob, he was going to kill them. Or at least maim them. "They only lifted the treaty for me, because like it or not, Bella...Jacob's going to be a part of our life. As a _friend_."

Still, Bella was unconvinced, "Jacob isn't looking for friendship," she said, her voice flat, the smallest trace of accusation resting within her tone, "I can _see_ the why he looks at you!" She sighed heavily, looking away from the vampire. "I've seen people that have imprinted. It's a powerful thing." She didn't think Edward could fight it, not when others had fallen victim to it.

"Will you stop thinking about _just_ Jacob!" Edward snapped as his patience with the girl and her distrust of him wore thin, "The _only_ thing that should matter to you is how _I_ look at _you_."

"You don't have to get snappy about it!" Bella shot back, forgetting for a moment that Charlie was sleeping a little ways down the hall, "It's well within my right to worry." For all she knew...Jacob might try something and, because of the imprint, Edward might let him. Hell, he could even welcome it.

"No, what you're saying is that you don't trust _me_." Edward said, his voice betraying his hurt. But, he didn't care at the moment. He was crushed to learn that Bella thought so little of him. "That's just..." He paused, raising from the bed before crossing the room to sit in the rocking chair, "What, it was okay when he was busy drooling over you and I needed to deal with it? But, now that it's me he's drooling over...life isn't fair anymore?"

"Jacob didn't _imprint_ on me!" Bella pointed out through clenched teeth, glaring at her boyfriend from across the room.

Edward was quiet for a long moment before he answered, "But you wanted him too, didn't you?" His voice was soft and deceptively calm as he gazed at the wall behind her, unable to look her in the face, "Is that what this is really about? You wanted your cake and you wanted to eat it too? Two men...both _devoted_ to you..."

Bella's eyes widened drastically. "He's my _friend_! My _best_ friend! That all he ever was and that's all he'll obviously ever be!"

Edward was up and out of the chair, moving towards the bedroom window, "No matter how jealous I might have been of Jacob, I never kept throwing it in your face. I kept it to myself." Was it so wrong to expect the same respect? Without waiting for Bella to answer, he stuck his head out of the window, calling for the other shifter that was still on patrol.

"What in the hell does Leah have to do with this?" Bella asked, obviously confused as a howl broke the silence of the night air.

"She'll watch over you tonight." Edward answered, not glancing back at the girl as he climbed onto the windowsill, "I can't be here right now." He needed to go break something. Work some of this anger and betrayal out of his system before he could be around his love again.

"Fine!" Bella replied, laying back in her bed before turning away from Edward as the vampire jumped out of her window and headed off into the night.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the newest member of my family. My niece, Alexis Suzanne. She was born on Friday.


	11. Rule Ten: Hasty Decisions

_**Rule Ten:**__ One must remember that once a person imprints their sole reason for existence becomes their imprinted. They will do anything within their power to make sure their imprinted is happy for their own happiness steams from the person they have imprinted upon. Because so much rides on the happiness of their imprinted a shifter will often find it difficult, if not impossible, to refuse them of anything. Because of this, one must remember to watch what they say and how they word things. The smallest off hand comments can have dire effects._

-=-=-

Jacob was, in a word, pissed.

Which would explain why he had not gone home as Edward had requested. But, what _he_ didn't know couldn't possibly hurt him.

It wasn't like he'd be able to phase back once he got home anyway. He wouldn't be able to until he got a tighter reign over his anger. Which was pretty much impossible right now. At least until he had worked out some of this lingering anger.

The shifter had ran through the woods, pushing deeper and deeper until he came upon a meadow. One he immediately recognized as the place where the pack and himself had destroyed the leech that had tried to bite Bella. So many memories resided here, but that one stood out as the strongest.

He stood alone in the middle of the wide expanse of grass, panting heavily from his run, just gazing at the trees that had surrounded him. What had happened here. It seemed to take place so long ago. It was like it had happened to somebody else. It was a far off memory, one that was allotted to who he was before the imprint. Before Edward. When he was still in love with Bella and hell bent on keeping her away from his imprinted.

How things had changed since then. His life had been turned upside down and shaken so violently. Things were a complete 180 from what they used to be. And Jacob wasn't happy. This imprinting was like a curse. Just like it had been for Leah. He understood her bitterness now. He knew how it felt to want someone, but watch them be with someone else.

It was torture.

Then suddenly, like some unseen force had prompted him to do so, he darted off to the nearest tree and ripped it clear from the surrounding earth. The roots dangled limply from the trunk with clots of dirt still clinging to them. He shook his head violently, dirt and wood being flung any which way, feeling the satisfying crunch of the wood underneath his teeth before he threw it aside. The tree smashed into a copse of trees, not only destroying it but the others as well.

**xxx**

Edward Cullen ran and ran. Further and further away from his girlfriend and her distrust. Deeper and deeper into the forest he ran with one clear destination in mind. His favorite place. The place he went to be alone. His private place to sulk and simply think things over.

When he finally made it to his hidden meadow he certainly didn't expect to see Jacob ripping it up like some demon from hell. It was an awesome sight. The power and the fury. The raw fury the shifter felt towards his situation in life. The unfairness of an imprint neither of them wanted, but they both suddenly found themselves wrapped up in like some bad romance novel without a happy ending.

The vampire felt the anger ripple through him. It was Jacob's fault. He was the reason why he and Bella were having such problems. He was the reason why Bella didn't trust him anymore. Without checking himself, Edward stepped into the clearing, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "What? Are you stalking me now?" he shouted.

His voice alone caused the raging wolf to stop, a tree dangling from his mouth as he turned and then Edward's golden eyes were met with wide black ones. _Stalking _you_?!_ Jacob growled. The sound issuing from his muzzle intensified the ferocity of the beast before him.

If Edward hadn't been sure he could do some serious damage to the shape shifter, he might've been frightened. Jacob Black was a fearsome beast to behold. _You're the one that found me!_

"You're in my clearing!" the vampire countered, crouching instinctively at the perceived threat, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that reminded him that Jacob could do him no physical harm. "You're suppose to be at home!"

_Your clearing!?_ Jacob snapped as he threw the tree into the woods with a twist of his big shaggy head. _Funny, I don't see your name anywhere._ He crouched down, his nails dug into the grass as he fought against the urge to go after the vampire, knowing it wouldn't do any good since he wasn't able to inflict any pain. _I can't go home. I'm too pissed to phase back into a human._ And it was completely Edward's fault.

"My fault?!" Edward snarled, glaring harshly at the wolf. "You're the one who imprinted on _me_, remember?" he said through gritted teeth.

_Oh yeah, because I can willingly choose who I imprint on._ Jacob shot back, the muscles tensing in his shoulders as though he were about to spring. But he remained steadfast in his position. _If that was the case, I damn sure wouldn't have chosen you._

Edward pretended that those words that were slammed against his mind did not affect him. It was what he wanted after all. Not to be nature's cruel joke. But now he found himself irrevocably bound to the wolf. The thought alone made him burn with rage. He did the only thing his anger addled mind would allowed him, he lunged at the shifter.

**xxx**

Jacob met the vampire halfway, defending himself as the thunderous clash of their union went unheard to the shifter. He couldn't hear anything but Leah's alarmed voice, demanding answers to her questions, and the blood pounding in his ears as he snapped at Edward's shoulder. Unable to cause him harm. Unable to maim and kill. It was easy to see the outcome of this match up.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily (because if this was how things were going to be between them it might've been a kinder fate not to), Edward's brothers were in the area hunting and the sound of the thunderous boom drew them into the meadow. Before Edward could do any serious damage they pulled him (snarling and trying to kick free the entire way) free of Jacob.

"Yo, dude, what's gotten into you?!" one demanded. The bigger one, Jacob couldn't remember his name. The shifter was too busy glaring at the slim blond standing in between him and Edward. His rage was beyond control at this point. His heart slammed against his chest and all he wanted to do was rip Edward apart.

"He ruined everything!" Edward snarled, struggling desperately against the larger vampire. Trying to get free to come after him, Jacob was sure. "I can't even have a decent conversation with my girlfriend anymore without her interrogating me about _him_!"

_Me?!_ Jacob roared inside of his head. His outburst going unheard to the two other vampires, but he was certain he saw Edward cringe. He practically danced around on the spot he stood, unable to pass the blond vampire. It was then he felt the added presences of his pack touch his mind. The crash...his pack must have heard it. Their concerned voices demanded answers, wondering if he had found the rouge. But he was deaf to them. _You're going to blame this all on me?! Something that nature did!_

"Nature my _ass_!" Edward roared, still struggling desperately to break free of his brother's hold, "Emmett, let me go or so help me...I _will_ kill you when I get free!"

"Easy there, little brother, I'm sure this can be settled without violence," Emmett replied, just barely managing to keep Edward restrained.

It was then that two other vampires walked into the clearing. Jacob recognized one as the doctor from the hospital in Forks and next to him stood a thin, motherly looking woman. "What's going on here?" the doctor demanded, looking between Edward and himself.

"Ask him!" Edward growled, his golden (rapidly blackening) eyes narrowed dangerously. For the first time, Jacob saw Edward for the deadly vampire he was. "I _hate_ you, Jacob Black!"

Jacob tried to pretend that those words didn't hurt. He pushed the emotion away so that the words only fueled his anger. _Trust me when I say that I don't like you very much right now either,_ the shifter shot back, growling as he snapped at the blond vampire that stood before him, trying to get him to move so that he'd have a clear shot at Edward.

Suddenly more shifters appeared in the clearing. All staying away from the vampires, but stepping close to their brother. _Jacob, you need to calm down..._ Jacob recognized the voice of his alpha, but could not find it within him to actually calm down. He was pissed. Blinded by rage. He couldn't _help_ it.

By the time the last wolf entered the clearing, Edward's eyes were wide. And Jacob knew why. "Who's with Bella...?" the vampire demanded, looking at the Quileute wolf pack that had assembled before him. "If Leah's _here_, who in the _hell_ is with Bella!?"

When no one answered, Edward struggled more violently against his brother's hold. "Let me go!" he demanded. "I have to get to Bella!"

_Yeah! That's right! Go and run off to your stupid girlfriend!_ Jacob yelled, growling once more. His teeth bared and for once he wasn't trying to get past the blond vampire in front of him. He knew (though he didn't acknowledge it) that his pack wouldn't let him harm Edward.

Again, Edward stilled in his brother's grasp, his eyes wide and trained on the russet wolf before him, "You are _stupid_, Jacob fucking Black! Get it through that thick head of yours! I. Don't. Want. You!!" he said slowly, viciously. But he wasn't finished. "I never want to see your face again. Stay the _fuck_ away from me!!"

The whole clearing, vampire and wolf alike, fell silent at his biting words. The vampires didn't understand the magnitude of Edward's words, but the pack did. The only sound that was heard in the meadow, hidden deeply in the woods, was the low growl from Jacob's throat as he backed up before turning and disappearing into the woods.

Almost at once, the pack reacted. All going after him. Hoping that Jacob would not take Edward's words to heart. But, then again, the sole reason for his life now was Edward's happiness. Jacob knew, even if he didn't want to admit it, that if him staying away meant Edward's happiness then he'd do it. Even if Edward had not meant those harsh words.


	12. Rule Eleven: Not Everything 2

**Full Chapter Title:** Not Everything is Known About Imprinting 2

* * *

_**Rule Eleven:**__ As previously stated; not everything is known about imprinting. It is possible to imprint upon a person you haven't even met before just as it is possible to imprint upon someone you have known your entire life._

-=-=-

Leah sighed heavily as her hands clenched the steering wheel before her. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. It wasn't as though Sam had given her much of a choice. His command had been simple: go to the Cullens and tell them that Jacob was missing. It had been a little over a week since that night in the meadow and the pack hadn't seen neither hide nor tail of their brother.

Everyone had been waiting on edge for their alpha to order them after their lost brother, but the command had never come. Instead, he had ordered _Leah_ to go and inform the Cullens of Jacob's disappearance. Which could actually be considered a good idea since if Jacob did come back he'd go to Edward first.

But just because it was a good idea, didn't mean she actually wanted to be the one to go to the Cullens and tell them about it. It wasn't like she could refuse an order from her alpha though. So here she was. In the Cullens driveway trying desperately to ignore the smell that came from the house as she opened her car door and walked up to the front of her house.

She stood on the porch in front of the door and nudged the long plait off of her shoulder before she raised her hand to knock, but before she could someone decided to make it known that her presence was not welcome. "Go away!" Immediately she recognized the voice as Edward's. "Great deduction, Leah! Now go away!!"

Before she could say anything back, there was a shuffle on the other side of the door along with some muffled cursing and a very clear, resounding "Jerk off!" before the door was flung open. Then she stood face to face...well, face to _chest_ with whom she assumed was Edward's elder brother. "What can we do for you?" the vampire asked, impervious to or just plain ignoring Edward.

She opened her mouth to answer, but found that she was unable to as she stared at the vampire before her. Her heart froze in her chest and suddenly only one thing mattered in the whole entire world and it was this man standing before her. Then to her horror she realized that she had done the unthinkable. The cycle had repeated itself and she had imprinted on a vampire.

_God damnit!_ Her chocolate brown eyes drifted to Edward and then they widened drastically as she watched the slow smirk form on the vampire's face. She had imprinted on a vampire and Edward fucking Cullen _knew_!

But, luckily, before the smirking vampire said anything another joined them. "Edward Cullen!" The woman said shrilly as the vampire she imprinted upon back away from the door, a sheepish smile on his face. "Don't be so rude to our guest!" she scolded him, though it appeared to have little to no effect. However, it was enough to send the vampire on his way and for that Leah was grateful.

"You'll have to excuse him," the woman said kindly while offering Leah a smile as she stepped aside and invited her into her home. "He's had a tough few days," she said as Leah walked past. But that statement within itself was enough to make Leah stop dead and turn to face the female vampire.

"_Him_?" Leah asked, her lips curled into a deep frown. "What about Jacob?"

The woman, Esme, she suddenly recalled, frowned as well. A look of concern flitting across her pretty face. "What about him?" She was obviously confused as she took Leah by the arm. Her cool touch caused goose pimples to dot across her skin as she lead Leah into the dining room. "Is he alright?"

In the dining room the vampire that had answered the door first stood against the door frame, a small smile gracing his features.

"Emmett, be a dear and get our guess some water," Esme commanded gently as she pushed Leah down into a chair with a gentle, but firm hand.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett agreed readily and with a grin he disappeared into the kitchen. The grin was a bit unnerving, sending unwanted feelings through Leah's body. Her cheeks heated as she turned her head back to Esme at the sound of her gentle voice.

"How is Jacob?"

"Missing," came Leah's bitingly simple reply and she watched as Esme's eyes widened in shock. "Since that night in the meadow, when Edward told him to leave. He left and hasn't been back since."

"Because of what..._Edward_ said?" Esme looked and sounded most distressed. And, for once, Leah regretted causing the woman distress. She had intended to relay the message to Edward and not his family.

Leah didn't continue right away. She stayed quiet for a moment as she chewed on her bottom lip, but finally she spoke. "Jacob...is unable to refuse anything that Edward asks of him. It's part of his imprint." It was _so_ hard to explain to outsiders about the effects of the imprint and she suddenly found herself facing the same problems. "Edward told him to leave." She looked up at the woman. "Jake's only doing what Edward told him to do."

"This is turning out to be such a _mess_!" Esme sighed, and when Emmett entered the room, only spared him a glance as he handed the glass of water to Leah and then perched himself on the arm of the girl's chair.

"Bella's being difficult. Edward's being difficult." Emmett snorted softly as he looked down at her and Leah felt her heart swell and beat frantically in her chest. This just..._couldn't_ be happening. "Even Alice is being difficult. Thank you, though, for telling us. Is there anything we can do to help?" he offered.

Esme nodded her head in agreement as Leah tensed and scooted as far away from Emmett as possible in order to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Sam thinks that Jacob will come back. To see Edward. A-apparently, he can only go so long without seeing Edward before he becomes physically ill." And that golden little fact suddenly took on a whole new meaning for her.

There was no reason for her to ever see the Cullens again once she left this house. She had no personal connection to them. Nor a best friend that dated one of them. This imprint was truly a curse. How could anything wonderful come from something so awful? She couldn't even stand the stench of vampires. And yet, she had imprinted upon one. "If he comes will you let us know?" Leah asked as she turned to look at the motherly woman.

"Of course, my dear!" she insisted. Her eyes were curious as she gazed upon Leah and it made the younger girl shift uncomfortably in her seat. "Is something wrong?" Esme asked as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes moving from Leah to her son behind her. "Is Emmett bothering you?" She paused as she gave the dark haired girl a reassuring smile. "I can assure you, dear, he's nothing but a big teddy bear at heart."

**xxx**

Edward stood at the top of the stairs. He leaned heavily against the wall with his fists clutched at his sides. He had left his room at the mention of Jacob's name; he couldn't deny that he was curious as to what had happened after that night in the meadow. And he couldn't deny that he was stricken when he heard Leah's retelling of what had happened this past week.

Days and days ago he had come to realize that he had regretted his harsh words in the meadow that night and he had even gone as far as contemplating apologizing to Jacob. But to hear that he had gone missing...it made him feel all the more miserable. It was _his_ fault. He hadn't even known he was capable of such cruelties. It made it heart ache. To know that Jacob was somewhere out there, far from where he should be all because Edward couldn't control his misdirected rage...

Edward was sick and ashamed of himself.

But the smallest, glimmering thought pulled him out of his self induced hate. Leah had imprinted. How could he forget about that? The girl who was so bitter and hated vampires so much had imprinted on his brother.

He smirked and started down the stairs. "Why do you keep staring at Emmett?" he asked the girl as he entered the dining room, delighting in the way the girl's eyes widened and her face paled. Oh yes, she knew she was found out. She knew she had been found out the moment it had happened on his door step.

"N-no reason," she squeaked as her plump cheeks flushed and Edward couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he sifted through her mind, noticing she was trying _very_ hard to keep him out of it. So, in order to throw him off (or just ignore him) she changed the subject. "We don't know that he'll come here..." Her eyes flickered to Emmett for the smallest of seconds, "...we're just assuming because of the imprint."

Edward grinned broadly as he took a seat next to Esme, leaning past his mother to look at the girl. "Oh yes, you know _all_ about imprints, don't you?" he asked, hoping his tone passed as innocent. Innocently condescending. "Quite _intimately_ I would say."

Again the girl's face paled and her eyes widened as she quickly averted them to her folded hands in her lap. "What did you say?" she asked. Her voice was quite controlled even as she begged him not to say anything through her thoughts. But he knew the price he had to pay for not being told about it. He wouldn't let Emmett go through that pain and betrayal.

"I'm finished with secrets, Leah," Edward said as he shook his head slowly. "The longer they're kept the more damage they do. Trust me. I know from personal experience." He paused, but only for a moment as he grinned devilishly at his confused sibling. "This one though...wow...Rosalie is going to be _pissed_. More so than Bella."

**xxx**

"Edward!"

The woman's voice barely registered in her mind as her heart pounded relentlessly against her chest. Her hands clenched together in her lap and she could feel a frigid chill overcome her as Emmett leaned against her to look at his brother.

"Just what in the _hell_ are you going on about?" he asked and Leah's entire being shook. She closed her eyes. Grasping for a tiny bit of self control.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Edward's voice snapped through her mind and Leah knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. Her eyes narrowed as they met Edward's and in order to preserve some of her dignity, she decided to tell them herself.

"I imprinted," she answered softly, biting her bottom lip before she glanced over her shoulder at the bear of a vampire behind her. "On him."

A stunned and awkward silence filled the room, only penetrated by Edward's laughter. Oh, how she hated him. How she hated what had happened. To both her _and_ Jacob.

"Oh dear..." Esme sighed heavily, shock written across her features as Emmett stood and rounded the chair to see Leah's face.

"On me?" he asked, and the girl could only nod, closing her eyes as Edward's laughter grew and grew. She was going to tear Sam a new asshole for making her come out here!

At that Edward's laughter died down, but his speech was still interrupted by the random snicker. "No. You won't," he said confidently, his devilish grin now turned upon her, and it made her blood boil. "But I would give _anything_ to see the look on his face when you tell him the latest news."

Leah Clearwater snapped. By some grace of God she didn't phase, but she did jump out of her chair and to lean over the table. "I see nothing funny about this!" she all but screamed at the laughing vampire, and then she turned and stalked out of the room, having to knock past Emmett as she left, but she took no notice. She was too angry. So unbelievably pissed off. It was like finding out she was a shifter all over again.

She couldn't escape so easily though. Edward followed her after side stepping his mother and brother, who had reached out to hold him back. "Tell me," Edward called after her, barely catching her before she opened the front door. "Just how are you going to handle this? Jacob said he could handle being just friends, but you saw how well that went over." Then he paused and Leah twisted the handle and pulled open the door. She almost missed what he had said next. She wished she had missed it. "But...you already know how that feels, don't you, Leah?"

Her eyes widened at that. She could hardly react. Once upon a time, she had been the girlfriend with a wonderful boyfriend. They were engaged and set to spend the rest of their lives together. But, then, he imprinted. And her perfect world was destroyed before her very eyes. What was worse was she had to live through every day and see _him_ with _her_! She had to deal with _his_ tender thoughts and feeling for _her_! It was hell. Hell on Earth. For the longest of time she wanted to die just to escape from the repeating pain.

And just when she was beginning to accept it, and maybe even move on a little, she found herself in a whole new situation. One that couldn't turn out any better than the last. Imprinting...was _truly_ a curse suffered by her pack. Imprinting in itself wasn't rare...it was finding _happiness_ through an imprint that was.

Slowly she turned and looked over her shoulder, her eyes glistening with tears narrowed dangerously as she gazed upon Edward Cullen. "Don't bring that up..." she said through gritted teeth.

She knew Edward had seen what she had went through with Sam imprinting on Emily and she knew it had affected the vampire. "Sorry," he mumbled sincerely as his gaze dropped to the floor. "It won't be brought up again."

Upon hearing that she turned and left the Cullen household. Tears slid down her cheeks as she headed to her car, unknowingly being watched by the vampire she had imprinted upon.


	13. Rule Twelve: Compromise

_**Rule Twelve:**__ Every relationship entails compromise. Whether or not the relationship is with your imprinted. Whether it's romantic or not. It's the nature of relationships. Though, sometimes, compromise doesn't exist for an imprinted pair since it's the shifter's number one priority to make sure that their imprinted is happy. So, it's vital for the imprinted to consider their shifter's feelings and needs and make the compromises when the shifter cannot._

-=-=-

When he had left Jacob had meant to stay away for good. After all that was what Edward had wanted him to do. It was what he had _ordered_ him to do. And Jacob was powerless to refuses the elder's wishes. What Edward wanted he got. Even if it meant pain and an untimely death for Jacob because he was separated from his imprinted. What Edward _wanted_ he _got_. It was as simple as that.

The first few days had passed by easily. Jacob had made it into Canada and his pack didn't follow him or try to convince him to come back. For awhile Jacob had believed he could do this. That he could go without seeing Edward. _Ever_.

Then he woke on the morning of the third day and had this intense need to see Edward. It was nothing he couldn't handle. So he pushed it back and ignored it for the rest of the third day and right into the fourth day. But, then, during the night he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the vampire. Every time he fell asleep he _dreamed_ about the damned vampire. Even when he was awake he was surrounded by Edward though the vampire was no where to be found.

For days at a time he would follow a scent that he just _knew_ belonged to Edward, but he'd find nothing. It was then he realized that he couldn't run away anymore. He couldn't go chasing phantom scents and turning up empty handed. He couldn't go to bed at night and dream about him only to wake up and yearn for him all the more. He _needed_ to see Edward. He was weak against the urge and could fight no more.

So on the evening of the twelfth night he found himself stalking through the underbrush of the Cullen household. Remaining downwind so the vampires inside wouldn't catch him. All he needed was to _see_ Edward. Then he could leave again. Leave and _never_ come back. Even if it meant speeding up his eventually doom just so he wouldn't have to live through the pain of not seeing his imprinted again.

Excitement welled in his chest as he waited for any sign of the vampire that had haunted him these past days. It made him careless at hiding his thoughts. But he'd come to realize that too late.

"Everyone was wondering when you'd show up."

Jacob froze at the voice. He immediately knew who it was and his eyes were already scanning the surrounding area for the vampire. Finally he found him perched high above him in a tree just a few feet away from him. Idly he wondered how he had missed him or his scent which suddenly assaulted his senses.

"I didn't mean what I said that night," Edward said slowly and softly. But with Jacob's enhanced hearing he could pick up the soft tones as though the vampire were right next to him. "I was..._angry_ with Bella and I took it out on you."

Jacob could hardly believe what he was hearing as he stared up into that tree at that shadowy figure that was enhanced to a startling clearness because of his night vision in his wolf form. Was this...Edward _apologizing_?

Moments later his question was answered when the night air carried Edward's next statement. "I'm sorry, Jacob." His voice was so soft and _so_ sincere that Jacob couldn't do anything but forgive him. "I know that it's not enough for what I did but it's all that I can offer you."

Jacob, as always, was willing to take anything Edward would give. Even an apology. Because, honestly, it was more than he expected from the vampire. "I also rescind my order. I don't want you going away like that again. You have _no idea_ how much I--" Jacob's breath caught and for the smallest of moments he thought Edward was about to say how much he missed him. But the vampire caught himself. "How much everyone was worried about you."

The shifter's heart sank at that and he wasn't even trying to mask his thoughts anymore as he plopped to the ground. His large head resting on his folded paws. There was silence and then a soft whooshing sound, and then he realized that Edward sat next to him. "We've been over this, Jacob," he said softly as the wolf glanced over at the vampire. "Bella is my life."

But despite all of that he still worried about him when he was gone. Jacob was sure to point this out silently and Edward was quick to answer. "I've already got enough problems with her over this. I didn't need another reason to mess things up with Bella by taking off after you," he paused for a moment to risk a glance at the giant, shaggy wolf. "And, then, there was the fact that I didn't want to give you the wrong impression by doing so."

_Maybe it's enough that you cared I was gone in the first place,_ Jacob replied though he said it more for his own benefit than Edward's. Then with a soft sigh he stood before stretching with a dog-like groan. Afterwards he looked down at the vampire still seated next to him. _I'm heading out again,_ he told the other. _But this time I'm not coming back._

The reaction he got from the vampire was both instantaneous and unexpected. Edward jumped to his feet with super human speed and reached out for him. But just before he was able to grab a fist full of his coat his fingers curled back to his hand before he dropped it to his side.

"You _can't._"

The shifter couldn't believe how _broken_ Edward's voice sounded. He turned to him and his heart ached as pleading eyes met his own.

"You're not the only one affected by this."

Again the wolf felt hope welling up within himself. And against it was destroyed almost as soon as it appeared. "What about your father? Your pack? Bella? Are you that willing to hurt all of them again?"

Immediately any and all good, positive feelings he'd had been feeling at seeing Edward again evaporated as though they never had been. Instead a cold, anger replaced them. _Bella?!_ he growled as he turned to face Edward fully. _You want me to stay because of her?!_ All he wanted was the smallest bit of acceptance from Edward. But the vampire was unwilling to give him even just that little bit. It only served to reinforce his decision to leave and never again return to Forks.

He didn't care about his father. He didn't _care_ about his pack. The only person he cared about anymore was standing right in front of him refusing to accept him. And, damnit, it _hurt_! Edward couldn't even say that he missed him. That he was genuinely worried about him while he was gone. He couldn't even tell Jacob that _he_ wanted him to stay because it was what _he_ wanted.

**xxx**

So many things flew through Edward's mind. And so many thoughts that were not his own joined them, only serving to complicate his already jumbled and confused mind. He loved Bella. He wanted to be with her for as long as fate saw fit. But if he loved her so and if he wanted to be with her, why did his heart ache when Jacob was missing? Why did it feel as though a small part of himself was gone? And, for God's sake, why did he feel whole again as he stood next to the shape shifter?!

Edward loved Bella, yes. And yet, there was no denying the attraction he held for the younger teenager. Though he'd never mention that. Attraction or no, his destiny lay with Bella as did his heart. There would never be anything between him and Jacob. But despite all of that, he still wanted him to stay where he belonged. "You will _stay_," he demanded softly, yet firmly, surprising himself with the vehemence in his voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Jacob. His golden eyes glancing up at the cloud covered night sky. He was positive that his cheeks would be flushed if he were still able to do so. "_I_ want you to stay," he added, surprisingly himself further still by admitting that.

For the longest moment he felt the wolf's eyes on him. And for the longest moment he heard the disbelief and giddy thoughts that ran through his head, and he couldn't help but to tense at the hopefulness that arose within the young shifter. He would never understand that there could never be anything between them. He'd always harbor the slightest bit of hope that was fueled by the imprint. _Alright_, he answered after a moment.

More surprising still was the happiness that filled Edward upon hearing the acceptance of his terms. That alone was almost enough to send him running back to the sanctuary of his bedroom. But what really pressed him was the intense urge to hug the infernal beast. Edward rarely hugged Bella. Yet he wanted to wrap his arms around Jacob and bury his fingers in the wolf's russet colored coat to see if the fur was actually as soft as it looked.

He was glad he was alone in knowing his thoughts as he pushed that particular one deep into the recesses of his mind where he hoped it would pass. "You should let your family know that you're back," Edward said as he stepped away from the teenager, trying to convince the wolf to leave before he did something foolish.

Jacob didn't answer right away. Instead he whimpered and stepped closer to the vampire. _Why are you backing away from me?_ he asked in confusion as his ears flattened against his head. _Look, I know I've got to smell pretty bad, but that's kind of harsh._ Edward could _hear_ the pout in the boy's mind rather than see it on his face.

"That's just it," Edward said as he peered over at the wolf. His lips were pulled down into a frown and confusion marred his features. "You _don't_! Not to me anyway. I can't speak for the rest of the family, but..." His voice drifted off as he ran a hand through his hair and that annoying, embarrassing thought resurfaced. "This last week..._God_...you have no idea how miserable I've been after saying those things to you. And now you're back..."

Edward fell back to the ground with a solid thump and buried his face in his hands as he continued, "I _love_ Bella, yet I'm terrified of touching her in case I lose even an _ounce_ of my self-control." But Jacob was _so_ different. Not even his urges to touch Bella matched his urges to touch Jacob. And it scared him. It _terrified_ him.

"But, _you_..." He raised his head and looked over at the wolf as his hands dug into the soil around him. Clenching into the soft dirt. "It's all I can do _not_ to run over there and throw my arms around you." He stopped for the shortest moment and there was nothing but silence between them. A cold, shocked silence. "What are you doing to me, Jacob?"

**xxx**

Jacob was stunned to silence. Even after Edward finished speaking, baring the smallest bit of his heart, he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to. The only thing that filled his mind in that moment and the moments to follow was shock. Frozen shock.

After a moment, when the shock had thawed and his thought process started once again, he found a logical explanation for the situation. _It's the imprint,_ he told the other. That's all that it was. Edward needing his presence as badly as he needed Edward's. Edward being affected just as he had been. That's what Edward was feeling then.

It was nothing..._nothing_ like what he was feeling for the vampire. But before either of them had a chance to say anything more he heard feather light footsteps approach and he caught the scent of Edward's sister. "I thought I smelled a wet dog," the pixie-like vampire greeted with a small as she stood in between Edward and himself. Her nose was crinkled in obvious distaste towards his smell. But he didn't appreciate _her_ smell very much either. "Welcome home, Jacob," Alice said sweetly as her lips curved into a genuine smile.

Before Jacob could reply to the kind greeting he was again interrupted. But, this time, it was Edward who spoke. "We were in the middle of an import discussion, Alice!" he snarled, obviously upset. But it seemed to pass quickly. He then sighed and glared at the girl. "What do you what? And _don't_ give me that line of bull about just wanting to say 'hello' because you and I _both_ know that you can't ever just say _hello_."

Alice looked defeated as she gave her brother a sheepish smile. "Oh alright. Hello was only part of it," she admitted softly as she folded her fingers together in front of her. "I just thought that maybe Jacob would like to take a shower..." She paused, biting her lower lip before speaking again. "And Esme would probably be more than willing to make him something to eat. I know that he has to be starving."

Jacob blinked before he stared at the girl in shock. _Seriously_? he asked, his train of thought momentarily intercepted by the promise of a hot shower and food. He growled lowly and nudged the girl with his nose to show his approval.

Alice smiled broadly. "Of course you might have to wear some of Edward's old clothes..." She paused for a moment, clearly thinking something over. "Or maybe Emmett's...you're a little more bulky than Edward."

Edward rose to his feet. His eyes were narrowed into a glare as he watched his sister. "Why don't you just have him sleep in my room too while you're at it!" he snapped at the other vampire. "He'd have to sleep on the floor since I don't have a proper bed, but you wouldn't mind. You'd love it. More fuel to taunt Bella with, huh? I thought I told you to lay off!"

Both Jacob and Alice were posed to say something in reply, but before either of them could say anything a new voice joined the conversation. "That was _before_ Bella started running her mouth off about you," Emmett snorted from the front door as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the trio in the woods. "After that, all bets were off." He shifted slightly in the door way, his lips curving into a smirk. "Does this mean I'm back on as being the best man at your gay wedding?"

With an embarrassed groan Edward stalked back towards the house, punching Emmett in the arm as he passed him to get into the house.

"Ow..." the other vampire said with a pout on his face as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

Alice sighed heavily as she watched Emmett walk out to join them in the forest. "I was just going to suggest that he drive you home afterwards..." she said innocently as she looked at Jacob. She gave another soft sigh and shook her head before she turned to Emmett. "Can Jacob borrow some of your clothes so he can shower?"

"He can _have_ them," Emmett replied as he eyed the shifter. "No offense but I wouldn't want them back after you wore them...the smell and all..."

"You don't seem to mind Leah's smell," Alice replied as a single delicate eyebrow arched in question before she started to walk back towards the house, beckoning Jacob to follow. "You might want to phase now. I don't think you'll fit through the front door."

**xxx**

Jacob was down stairs showering and Edward was upstairs seething. "I _will not_ bring him his clothes. Do. It. _Yourself_!" he said for what seemed to be the one hundredth time through gritted teeth as he glared at his sister.

But the vampire was stubborn. Even more so than him. "I will not!" Alice chirped so delicately as she pressed the clothes to his chest.

"Oh, yes. You will," Edward said through gritted teeth. "You and I both know perfectly well that that shower is all _glass_!" his eyes narrowed further as he placed his hands on his hips. "You picked that one on purpose, didn't you?"

The smile on Alice's face was innocent. But Edward knew better. "Well, you didn't want him to use your shower," she pointed out sweetly. "Now take the clothes, Edward."

He still refused. But Alice had more tricks up her sleeve. "It's the _least_ you can do Edward. After making him leave like that."

Edward groaned softly and snatched the clothes from his sister. "Way to lay on the guilt Alice," he muttered as he brushed past the girl and continued down to the first story and the bathroom Jacob was using.

His sister followed him the entire way. Grinning all the while without saying or thinking a word. That is until he opened the bathroom door and stepped the tiniest bit inside to lay the clothes on the counter. He only caught a moment's glance at Alice's thoughts before he was shoved into the bathroom with the door locked behind him.


	14. Rule Thirteen: Cause and Effect

_**Rule Thirteen:**__ Life is nothing but multiple causes and the effects they have on people. Relationships are no different. When a person is pushed beyond their zone of comfort one cannot expect a positive effect._

-=-=-

Jacob had never been more sure of anything as he stood under the spray of water. Mankind's greatest invention was, in fact, a water pump. After nearly two weeks of bathing in nothing but mountain streams and lakes the running water of the Cullen household was nothing short of a miracle. It felt _so_ good to finally be clean.

He tipped his head back into the spray to rinse the last of the shampoo out of his hair and the rush of the water made him deaf to anything around him. The glass shower door was fogged over by the steam making it near impossible to see anything. As he was rinsing out his hair he had no idea that someone had walked into the bathroom. He had no idea he wasn't alone until the door slammed close and a tinkling snicker reached his ears.

His lips curved into a frown as he ran his hand through his hair to make sure all of the soap was gone. Once he was sure his hair was free of shampoo, he ran his hand across the glass to clear some of the fog. That's when he saw his imprinted pressed against the door with his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Edward?" he question in confusion, wondering why the vampire was with him in the bathroom while he was showering.

"What?!" Edward snapped through gritted teeth and Jacob could barely keep the grin off of his face as he watched the vampire practically hug a set of clothes (presumably his clean clothes to change into) to his chest as he leaned heavily against the door. There was the tiniest moment of silence before Edward seemed to snap. "Could you please excuse me for a moment while I kill my sister?" the vampire growled as he dropped the clothes to the floor and turned around. He started to bang on the door, denting it. "Open this door _right_ now, Alice! Or, I swear, you'll regret it!"

Jacob stared at the vampire for a moment longer through the slowly fogging glass. Then with a soft sigh, he reached forward and turned the water off. "Okay," he replied, his voice betraying his confusion and amusement at the situation. Apparently Alice had locked Edward in. And, apparently, Edward _was not_ amused.

After turning off the water the bathroom was filled with Edward's futile pleas to get his sister to unlock the door and let him out. As Jacob slid open the shower door he had to work hard to hide the grin on his face. He wasn't sure what would come of it, but this was an opportunity and he wasn't about to let it go.

The younger stepped out of the shower and looked around for a moment. "Hey, where are the towels?" he asked as his eyes finally fell on the vampire attempting to pound a hole in the door while he threatened his sister.

**xxx**

"In there," Edward growled as he turned to point towards the cabinet in which the towels were kept. But as he turned he was met with a problem he wished he didn't have to encounter. One he should've realized he would have to face, but he had been too busy trying to get the door open so he wouldn't have to deal with the problem he now faced. That problem being a very naked...very _wet_ Jacob Black.

His eyes widened drastically and his mind was in such a panic that he couldn't even hear Jacob's thoughts anymore. He started to back away, but it had escaped his attention that he was already at the door. He slammed against it and it rattled on its hinges, causing dust to drift down from the ceiling. He needed to get out and he needed to get out _now_! His hand scrabbled for the knob, and his gaze drifted to the ceiling as he forced himself not to look at the shifter, afraid that his gaze would drift to places it ought not to be.

"Alice! Open the damn door!" he said, his voice straining as his body tensed at the slow smile that appeared on Jacob's face (he was no longer able to keep his eyes solely locked on the ceiling, the allure of the younger teenager was too much, but Edward still wouldn't give into the urge to see the teen's entire nude form), but the shifter kept his mind frustratingly blank. "Damnit, Alice!"

But, perhaps by the graces of God, the younger stopped short and turned to the cabinet to retrieve a towel out of it. "You know," he said softly as he glanced over at the vampire, "If you ask her _nicely_ she might do it."

The sound of his voice drew Edward's attention to his lips and he couldn't stop staring at them, wondering what they'd feel like pressed against his own. That thought alone scared him to death and he spun around to face the door again. "Alice _please_ open the door!" he begged as he laid his forehead against the door.

After a moment of silence Alice's answered, "Nope!" It was bright and teasing and it made Edward's teeth grit together as he growled deeply in the back of his throat. "Not until you two learn to play _nice_," she added with a tinkling laughter.

His fingers clenched into fists as he glared at the door. "We were talking very nicely outside before you interrupted," Edward reminded his sister with a growl, his hands resting against the door. "Seriously, Alice, if you don't open this door I'll knock it down. Then Esme will be upset with the both of us and you'll be _so_ very sorry."

Once again, the girl's reply came after a few moments of silence. "Honestly, Edward, it'll all be worth it." Her voice sounded so sincere that it scared the elder vampire. She was convinced that he and Jacob would end up together. Could her vision have been correct all along?

**xxx**

During the conversation, or argument depending on how you looked at it, Jacob had dried himself off and hung the towel on the rack for later usage. He watched his imprinted for a moment, his eyebrow arched in amusement as he glanced down at the tilted bathroom floor and the clothes that surrounded Edward's feet. "Are those my clothes you're stomping on?" he asked as he pointed down at the wrinkled clothes.

"What?!" Edward snapped before half turning to look back at the shifter. His eyes met Jacob's own and they widened drastically. It was all Jacob could do not to snicker at the elder boy and the look of pure terror that came over his features before he turned frantically back to the door. "Alice!" he pleaded, banging on the door with his closed fists. "Why are you doing this to me?! Let me out, damnit!"

Jacob heaved a soft sigh as he took a step forward. Though it hurt him to see Edward so distressed over being locked in a confined space with him, it didn't deter him from taking the opportunity Alice had given him. If he didn't act now he might never get another chance. And all he needed was a chance.

"Look, Edward, you need to calm down," the shifter said. He was closer to Edward, but still far enough away from the elder. If he was going to do this, he had to do it slowly so Edward wouldn't react or catch on to what he was doing. "There's no reason for this."

Again Edward spun around. So quickly that Jacob would've missed it had he been just a normal human. "Back off," Edward hissed in a warning as his hand raised up to push the younger away and keep that few feet of distance between them. "I don't like guys, damnit! I don't!"

"So you've said," Jacob replied with a soft sigh as he knocked Edward's hand out of the way. His eyes locked with Edward's and he remained calm as he indicated his clothes on the floor. "I need to get my clothes," he said softly as he took another step forward.

"I said back off, Jacob!" the vampire repeated, but the only proof of his seriousness was the hostile tone his voice had taken on. He did nothing to force Jacob to move and they both knew perfectly well that he could if that was what he really wanted. Jacob thought that deep down inside Edward really did want this. That the vampire really wanted what could be between them. He just needed to realize it.

But it was something in his tone that touched something inside of Jacob. The shifter's eyes narrowed and he took another step closer. Now nearly chest-to-chest with his imprinted as he glared down at him. "Don't take that tone with me!" he retorted sharply. "It's not my fault that you're freaking out over a naked guy."

Jacob let out another soft sigh as he looked down at the vampire. "You're really pathetic, you know that?" he said softly, and then he did something he probably shouldn't have done, because it was crossing that invisible line that his imprinted hadn't wanted crossed in the first place. The shifter laid his hand on Edward's shoulder, and before he could react, pressed his lips to his imprinted's frigidly cold mouth.

**xxx**

For a moment all Edward could do was stand as still as a statue with his eyes wide and his lips burning pleasantly, as his mind screamed that it was wrong. The situation was horribly wrong! This shouldn't be happening! He didn't _want_ it to happen. He loved Bella, damnit! And he wasn't gay! He wasn't attracted to Jacob.

His hands lifted and his fingers dug into Jacob's biceps with the intent to push him away, but for some reason unknown to him, his body betrayed him. Instead of pushing the shifter away, he pulled him closer. His back pressed against the door and Jacob was pressed against his front as he accepted the kiss. And most damning of all, he returned it.

The shifter was so close that Edward could feel the dull thudding of his heartbeat against his own chest, he could smell the blood raising to Jacob's cheeks, and he felt the growing heat the younger's body radiated as he pressed even closer to him.

Jacob's tongue then brushed against the seam of his lips, silently demanding entrance that Edward was only all too willing to give. The vampire couldn't stop the shiver that raced through his body as he felt the shifter's tongue enter his mouth. He had thought kissing Bella had been intense and exciting. This was...this was hot, _so_ hot. But it was the sound of his muffled moan echoing off of the walls that snapped him back to himself.

Corned and pushed up against the door, Edward felt the sudden and nearly overwhelming urge to bite Jacob. Instead, he used his grip on Jacob's arms to push the other away, sending him flying into the shower opposite to them. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" he hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing with anger. "I'm not the pathetic one, Jacob Black. _You_ are!" With that said, he turned and kicked the door clear off of it's hinges before he fled to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

* * *

**Just a quick note...**I want all of you fans to REVIEW. I think it'd be great if this chapter could be my most reviewed chapter because I know you guys have been waiting so god damned long for it. So tell me about it! Let this be my most reviewed until I knock your socks off with the conclusion that's to come in about...nine more chapters!


	15. Rule Fourteen: Cause and Effect 2

_**Rule Fourteen:** Life is nothing but multiple causes and the effects they have on people. Relationships are no different. When a person is pushed beyond their zone of comfort one cannot expect a positive effect._

**-=-=-**

Once he had pressed his lips against Edward's, Jacob expected to be pushed away, not even pushed if he was being completely honest with himself. He expected to be thrown into the shower or something by the vampire. By some long stretch of luck that he didn't even realize he had the scenario he had imagined never happened. What had happened in place of being thrown across the rather large bathroom, however, was something that Jacob certainly didn't expect.

For a moment Edward simply stood there. Shocked, Jacob assumed. Hell, _he _was pretty shocked by his own boldness. But he couldn't resist. He had crossed that line and there was no going back, and he wasn't so sure he _wanted_ to go back.

Then Edward finally moved. He raised his hands and Jacob felt them wrap around his biceps. He thought that his time was up and the kiss was about to end. But he was wrong. So blissfully and delightfully wrong. Instead of pushing him, away Edward kissed him _back_ and Jacob reacted almost without thinking. He pressed against the vampire, stepping even closer as his hand slid from his shoulder to his neck.

His knees were weak, his heart was racing, and blood was rushing to his cheeks as his lips parted and his tongue brushed against Edward's lips. Silently begging and hoping for them to open and for him to be allowed inside. He was not disappointed. The vampire's lips opened and then his tongue eagerly entered Edward's mouth.

His hand clenched against Edward's neck and the younger felt the vampire's hands tighten around his arms as their tongues clashed and brushed together. Jacob swore he heard a muffled moan leave the vampire's mouth. It was so soft, but it made his entire body shiver in pleasure.

It seemed that the moan was enough to break whatever spell had settled over the two of them. It all happened so quickly, one moment he and Edward were kissing then the next he was being pushed away from the vampire hard enough to send him flying across the room and into the shower's glass door. It shattered within its frame and Jacob hit the titled wall of the shower before sliding down into its bottom.

As he lay limply in the bottom of the shower he thought he heard Edward speak, but he wasn't completely sure. He had trouble hearing anything other than the pounding in his head from hitting the wall. Then, just moments later, there was loud smashing noise before silence filled the room. However, it did not last long.

Though he hurt as he pushed himself up to examine just how badly he was injured (thankfully it wasn't that bad, maybe a few cuts and bruises), he felt the smallest sense of triumph. After all, before Edward and practically thrown him into a wall he had been kissing back and though he'd never admit it, he had enjoyed it too.

He pushed himself to his feet and that was when he noticed the sickly yellow bruises surrounding both arms. It was the only reminder of what had happened between them (well, that and the glass in his back that he'd have to have dug out once he got home) and it'd be completely gone within the hour.

As he gingerly stepped through the shattered shower door he didn't hear the pixie like vampire approach the door...well, what was _left_ of the door. "You just _had_ to kiss him naked, didn't you?" she said with a huge, dramatic sigh.

"Do you mind?" Jacob replied as he picked up his clothes and shook the glass shards and fragments of door from the fabric.

Alice chuckled softly and airily. "I can't see you, silly," she said and true to her word she was leaning against the wall next to the door frame in the hallway. "But I'd hurry if I were you. Esme's on her way down. Edward won't tell her anything so she's coming to ask us."

"Us?" Jacob replied with a sigh as he dressed. "I don't recall an _us_ kissing Edward," he pointed out after pulling his shirt over his head. He made fast work of slipping the borrowed boxers and pants on as well as he waited for Alice to answer.

"Funny. I don't recall an _us_ locking Edward in the bathroom," she said thoughtfully before chuckling softly.

**xxx**

Nothing more was said as Esme's scent permeated the area, signaling her arrival just moments before she took in the sight of the missing bathroom door and her daughter leaning next to the door frame. "What happened here?" she asked, her voice laced with alarm as she peered into the bathroom. Her mouth dropped upon seeing the shattered shower door.

She didn't say anything as Jacob stepped closer. Her eyes flitted from the shifter to her daughter before they narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as her eyes locked onto Alice. "Were you taunting your brother again?"

Alice blinked before her golden eyes widened. "Not too much," she replied before she glanced at Jacob. "Oh okay...maybe more than I should have." She gave a nervous laugh before she turned back to her Mother just as the younger teen stepped out of the bathroom.

"You can't take all of the credit," Jacob insisted as he gave Esme a sheepish smile. "I was the one that kissed him."

A pout graced Alice's features as she pushed herself off of the wall. "But he was the one that liked it," she pointed out with a frown. "It isn't my fault that he couldn't admit to it and decided to break down the door to get away from it."

Esme's glare intensified and her hands went to her hips. "Alice Cullen," she started as she glared at the girl. "I can't believe you'd do something like that to your brother," she paused for a moment. "Wait a moment, I take that back...I can believe it." She sighed softly and her hands fell to her sides as her eyes flitted over to Jacob, silently letting him know that he was going to be apart of this lecture as well.

"Whether he enjoyed a kiss doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend whom he loves _very_ much. Just because you two think he should be with someone else doesn't mean it will happen," Esme said as she frowned, watching the both of them. "What you two did to him...it wasn't right. And you both know it."

**xxx**

Alice frowned and looked down at her shoes. Jacob was sure that if she still could she'd be blushing in shame right now. And he knew that he should probably feel ashamed for what he had done, but he didn't. Not really. He felt bad that he was the indirect reason for the door and the shower breaking. But he didn't feel bad or ashamed for kissing Edward. Not when he obviously enjoyed it even though Jacob knew that the vampire wouldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry, Esme..." Alice replied before sighing softly. "I'll apologize to Edward as soon as he calms down."

The elder vampire's eyes flickered to Jacob and the younger did flush. He bit his bottom lip and sighed softly. "I didn't mean to upset him," he said, but he wouldn't apologize.

"You _forcefully_ kiss him after he's repeatedly expressed to you that he isn't interested in you in that way...and all you can say is that you didn't mean to upset him?" Esme asked in disbelief before she let out a dismayed sigh. "He's denied himself happiness for _so_ long and then Bella comes along...and, it's like..." she sighed, shaking her head slowly. "You have no idea how happy I was to see him happy with her. And now the two of you are trying to ruin it. For what? Selfish reasons, that's what."

Jacob sighed softly and this time he did flush in shame. He didn't say anything to counter what the elder woman had said. He had deserved that lecture, but he still couldn't bring himself to feel any sort of remorse for what he had done.

For God's sake...Edward kissed him _back_! There just had to be something there between them, buried beneath all of the layers that revolved around Bella. There _was_ something there and Jacob would find it.

Esme's soft sigh broke his thoughts and he followed as she beckoned him downstairs and into the kitchen for the dinner she had prepared him. "You're not even sorry, are you?" she asked softly as she fixed him a plate and set it before him. "Do you not even care how this will affect Bella when she finds out?"

Jacob stared at his plate for a moment and didn't answer right away. "I'm sorry that she'll be upset," he answered softly after a moment of silence. After all, he still cared about Bella. She was a friend and he wanted her to be happy. Just not with Edward. "But, no I'm not sorry that it happened."

Yet another sigh left Esme's lips before she turned to her daughter, the look she gave her silently asking her to leave them be. After Alice left the woman spoke, "Do you love him, Jacob?" she asked as she sat across from him. "Or are you acting this way because of your hormones?"

Jacob stared at his plate of food for a moment without really seeing it as he contemplated the question. No matter how many times he asked himself or tried to convince himself otherwise, he always wound up at the same answer. "Yeah...I think I do," he replied softly as he lifted his head and looked at the vampire across from him. "That's why I just can't leave it be."

"Good enough I suppose," Esme said as she reached across the table and laid her hand on Jacob's arm. "If this is truly meant to be than it will be. But you mustn't push it. Let Edward work it out on his own terms and decide for himself."

"But it's _hard_!" Jacob said as he pushed his plate away, sighing heavily as he leaned back in the chair that he sat in. Now that he'd had a taste...he wanted more and he wasn't sure if he could resist the urge to take what he wanted. What he thought, deep down on the inside, was rightfully his.

Esme chuckled softly as her hand raised and touched his cheek. "My dear, if it were easy than it wouldn't be worth it," she said softly before ruffling his hair. She settled herself back in her seat and pushed the plate back in front of the young shifter. "If you're not careful you'll end up pushing him away for good."

The younger snorted softly at that before picking up a fork. "Yeah I'll remember that the next time I want to throw him against a wall and kiss him," Jacob replied dryly before he started eating, fighting against the grin that spread across his face as Esme laughed.

After she calmed her laughing, she spoke. "He may have liked it, but you should also consider the possibility that you might have done more harm than good by kissing him." She propped her elbow against the counter and rested her chin in her opened palm. She was silent for a moment as Jacob ate. "Despite the teasing he receives from his siblings, Edward has never shown any interest towards men before. Actually...he had never shown interest in anyone before Bella. I was so worried he'd be alone forever...but, now I know that he won't be. But, whomever he should choose, I want you to promise me that you will respect his wishes."

Once again Jacob didn't answer right away, but Esme didn't look hard pressed for an answer. She waited until he had finished his food and decided to answer her. "I'll try. That's all I can promise," he replied.

Esme nodded as she stood. "That's all I ask," she replied as she reached for his plate. "Was that enough or would you like some more?"

The shifter grinned and snickered softly. "I could probably go for another plate."

* * *

Great response to the last chapter! I was so freaking happy! Because of the reviews I got for chapter fourteen, Basic Imprinting is now officially over 500 reviews over the three sites that it's posted on! It's so exciting!


	16. Rule Fifteen: Forgiveness

_**Rule Fifteen:**__ To err is human, to forgive is divine. _

-=-=-

Edward pulled open his sliding glass door before staring out over the expansive forest below. He tried desperately to block out the voices (both mental and aloud) of his mother, sister, and the shifter who seemed to be hell bent on ruining his life by throwing everything he had once thought and believed in into question.

The kiss, though he didn't want to admit it, still weighed heavily on his mind. It had been an eye-opening experience. Never before had he kissed Bella like that. With her there had always been some underlying control that he was so afraid of losing for even a moment least he harm Bella in the heat of the moment.

But with Jacob things had been so different. So shockingly different. He never knew that kissing a human could be like that. Being what he was, made Jacob perfect for lapses in control. It was like he was built to love a vampire just as much as he was made to destroy one. During the kiss, Edward had found his tightly held control being whittled away by the insistent young shifter.

It wasn't something that could easily be put out of his mind, the kiss, even now his mind raced with the memory of it. Though he was careful to ignore the longing welling up in his chest, instead choosing to drown himself in the guilt he felt for returning the kiss in the first place.

He wasn't responsible for the kiss, but he did respond to it. What was worse was when he had the chance to push Jacob away he didn't, instead he pulled him closer and even went as far as kissing him back. It wasn't his fault, but damnit if some small part of him didn't want to feel the younger's lips against his own again.

He clenched his eyes closed as shame flooded into his system. He wanted to kiss Jacob again, but he was with Bella. He was suppose to be in love with her, not lusting after some other's lips against his own. Bella was his world. His beginning and his end. He loved her with all of his heart and soul. But if that were true, why did he respond so readily to Jacob's kiss, and why in the hell did he want more?

The vampire shook his head to throw off the conflicting thoughts, and then he leapt from his opened door and landed on the forest floor below. He started towards his girlfriend's house at a hurried pace. Perhaps confessing to what had occurred in the bathroom would ease some of the building guilt and remind him that his life revolved around Bella and Bella alone.

**xxx**

Bella had finally resigned herself to the fact that Edward wasn't coming and was getting ready for bed when her vampire boyfriend appeared on the windowsill, startling her. "Oh!" she gasped, plopping down on her bed, her chest heaving in her surprise. Really, she should've been used to these random vampire appearances by now. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

Edward was silent, like he always was, as he entered her bedroom and crossed the floor to drop a kiss on her forehead. Always careful not to make any noise that might wake up her sleeping father. Tonight, though, luck was on her side, because the Chief had to pull an all-nighter.

"I got a little held up," Edward replied apologetically as he took a seat on her bed just to the left of her, giving her a small sheepish smile.

By the tone of his voice Bella could tell that he was hiding something from her. It was unnerving. She didn't like to be out of the loop and now it was even worse with Jacob having imprinted on him. What if something had happened? What if it was something that involved Edward leaving her?

Her heart clenched at the thought and she turned to her boyfriend. "What held you up?" she asked, frowning in thought and by the look on Edward's face, she expected the worse.

And the worse was what she got as Edward turned to her and reached for her hand. Her heard thudded heavily in her chest and the silence was painful as she waited for Edward to speak.

"Something happened tonight..." he said and his voice was soft as he looked at her.

"Something..._happened_?" Bella repeated slowly before heaving a great sigh. Her eyes left Edward's for the shortest of seconds as she pulled her hand from his. "Something with _Jacob_?" she asked, her voice edged with suspicion as her gaze returned to her boyfriend's.

Edward's silence was more than enough to answer her question and sneaking suspicion. Whatever had happened had involved Jacob. And whatever it was, it wasn't good. "I'm sorry, Bella," he replied softly and Bella tried to pretend she didn't feel the burn of tears in her eyes.

"Sorry...? _Sorry_?!" Bella said as she stood from her bed, walking across the room to distance herself from Edward. She turned to face him. Her eyes were narrowed and the hurt clearly showed through. "That's all you can say to me? Sorry? How about telling me what you did?"

The vampire gave her a pleading look, but she wouldn't fall for it. She wanted to know. She _needed_ to know. He was her boyfriend, damnit! He owed it to her to come clean about what had happened between him and her best friend. "Bella...I don't think..." he started, but did not finish. He only sighed. "He kissed me..."

"_He_ kissed you...?" Bella repeated for clarification. She'd fucking kill him. She'd tear Jacob to pieces!

Edward looked away. "I kissed him back too, Bella," he added in a small voice.

* * *

Alice Cullen heaved a soft sigh as she stood in front o f Edward's bedroom door. Her hands clasped in front of her as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She knew that Edward knew she was standing outside of his door. And she knew that he'd let her in. Eventually.

She'd given her brother nearly the entire night to cool down (though, she doubted that was long enough after what she did). It was nearing dawn and she had just returned from dropping Jacob off at the treaty line and had decided she wouldn't put off her apology any longer.

She understood that what she had done, though funny, was wrong. And she was sorry that she had caused Edward any sort of pain or discomfort because of her trick. She sighed again and raised her hand, knocking swiftly and softly at the door. "Edward? May I come in?" she asked. "I'd like to talk to you. If that's alright."

For the longest time there was no answer. But Alice would not budge. She _knew_ Edward would speak with her. She just had to be patient and wait. Then finally, just as the sunlight crept down the hall in which she stood, she heard her brother's soft reply. "It doesn't seem to matter what I want anymore, does it?" came his surly reply.

Alice frowned at that, her hand wrapping around the door handle before she twisted and pushed it open. She saw her brother laying against his sofa, his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. "Did you see Bella?" she asked as she took in the vampire's appearance. He looked sad, disappointed, and distressed. She knew she was the cause of it.

Edward's eyes flickered to her and they narrowed slightly. "Did you see me telling her about the bathroom? Did you see her reaction? She was _heartbroken_, Alice." he replied, the anger and contempt showing through his tone.

Alice's eyes were downcast and her hands were still clasped in front of her in a show of shame. "I've seen it. Weeks ago Edward. You saw as well as I did," she reminded him softly.

Edward didn't reply. He stood up from his sofa and crossed the room, staring out through his window across the expanse of the forest. The early morning light made the dew drops shine in the light, only dimming when a cloud passed over the sun. Silence filled the room. A thick, contemplative silence that was broken when Edward turned back to her. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why do you think I did it?" Alice replied softly with a frown as she stepped further into the room, taking a seat on the recently vacated sofa. "I had to give Jacob his chance. You wouldn't have allowed him even that."

The vampire's body tensed as he glared at his sister. "Because I'm with Bella! I _love_ Bella!" he said through gritted teeth before he let out a heavy sigh. "This isn't a game Alice...you can't just play around with us like that. This is hurting everyone, Bella the most of all."

"You just don't get it, Edward, do you?" Alice said, frowning deeply as she watched her brother. "Even after tonight you can't see how much your rejection is hurting _Jacob_?" This wasn't about Bella. It never was. She was just a bystander on the road of fate. And Alice was convinced that Edward's fate no longer included her.

"_Bella_ is a part of my life! She _is_ my life! _Nothing_ will ever change that!" But even Alice could hear how her brother's voice lacked the conviction and certainty it once had.

Again she sighed. "If that's true then why did you break up?" Alice asked, giving the other vampire a meaningful look. "I know what happened Edward. I saw it. You may not believe me, but you will wind up with Jacob."


	17. Rule Sixteen: If You Give a Shifter

**Starry's Corner:**Okay, so this chapter almost didn't happen. Well, it did but then the morning after it mysteriously disappeared from my jump drive. Go figure, right? No matter. I rewrote it and now it's better than ever!

* * *

_**Rule Sixteen:**__ If you give a shifter a chance or even the smallest hope of a chance they'll jump on it. All that is needed is a single chance from their imprinted in order for the shifter to win their heart. One must always remember: Devotion is a hard thing to ignore or deny._

-=-=-

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh before propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, trying in vain to concentrate on whatever program was on the television set. But it was no use. Nothing seemed to be able to hold his attention for long. Sensing failure he turned his attention back to his half eaten lunch.

It had been three days since his return and for once his house was completely empty. His father had gone over to Charlie's for the afternoon (he had bowed out, reminding his father that he imprinted on Bella's boyfriend and therefore she wouldn't be too happy to see him) and the pack had found their way over to Leah's to hassle her about her imprint.

Under normal circumstances he would've been over there too, but the constant nagging in his chest reminded him that he was very much in the same predicament as she. Except hers seemed to be working out.

Emmett actually made an attempt to talk to her and be her friend (and as far as he had heard, it had been working out quite well) where as his own imprint hadn't even been to see him.

Of course, it wasn't as though he expected Edward to come waltzing up to his front door after what he had done. Not that he'd take it back. You just couldn't expect someone who _claimed_ to hate you to willingly come to see you after you forcefully kissed them just to save yourself from a little pain.

"You know, you're not the only one hurting."

Jacob started, choking on his lunch before he looked over his shoulder to make sure the face matched the voice he had _thought_ he heard. Sure enough, Edward Cullen was standing in his doorway looking most distressed.

It was then that the wind shifted and his imprinted's smell hit him full force. For a moment he was blissfully lost in his own world, wondering how in the hell he hadn't sensed the elder before now and how he had made it into his house without him noticing.

He reopened his eyes without having even noticed he had closed them. "You couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through," Jacob replied, his lips curving into a frown before he returned his attention to the afternoon talk show on the TV.

Suddenly instead of staring at the TV he was staring at Edward. The shifter blinked and then looked over his shoulder before looking back at the vampire. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, but Edward paid him no mind.

"Don't I?" he growled, his golden eyes blazing fire as he glared down at Jacob. "Even without my ability to listen to your constant moping and belly aching I'd still know what you're going through. Because of _your_ selfishness, Bella and I had to end things."

The faint glimmer of hope that statement provided didn't even stop Jacob from setting his plate of food aside and raising to his feet. "_Selfishness_? I'm _selfish_?" he laughed bitterly.

"In it's purest form! I had thought that once a shifter imprinted their imprint became the center of their world, but you've done nothing but think about yourself since you imprinted on me," Edward seethed, his hands clutching into fists at his sides as he glared at the younger.

Jacob felt the pickling sensation of phasing rush through his system, but he was quick to manage his tempter and hold off the change, then he turned and stalked towards his bedroom. But before he even made it to the hallway he had a fuming vampire blocking his path.

"Don't you walk away from me..." Edward growled, glaring up at him and Jacob couldn't help but to feel a small sense of pride that despite everything he still had at least a foot over Edward.

Jacob knew it wouldn't do any good trying to physically force the vampire out of his way, he'd only end up getting hurt in the process. "I'll walk away from you if I damn well want to," he shot back. "Because you're not going to blame all of this on me."

"It's your fault, isn't it?" Edward pointed out with narrowed eyes. "You're the one that forced yourself on me and kissed me."

"You _kissed_ back!" Jacob exploded, pushing against the vampire to get him out of the way, but to no avail. "You can't blame it all on me when you kissed back!"

That, for a moment at least, shut Edward up. And all he did was glare up at the younger teenager. His anger and shame clearly betrayed on his face before he spoke, "That was a mistake," he said softly, adverting his gaze from the younger.

The words hit Jacob like a brick wall. One after the other. _That was a mistake._ Bull shit. He refused to believe. If it had been a mistake Edward wouldn't have returned the kiss at all. If he hadn't wanted it, he would've pushed him away sooner. But the fact remained the same. He had kissed back. Somewhere deep down inside he wanted it. Which meant Jacob had a chance. However slim of a chance it was.

"Liar..." Jacob growled, glaring down at the vampire. "You're a liar and you know it!" He wouldn't be swayed otherwise.

**xxx**

Liar. Liar. Liar.

The word rang in his head like a mantra and maybe he was. Maybe he was a liar. He _had_ willingly kissed Jacob back even when his mind screamed for him to push the other away, but at the same time he loved Bella. He _still_ did. He just couldn't ignore something like that. But, he undeniably felt an attraction to Jacob. He wasn't sure what it was, he had never had these types of feelings for another man before, it was completely new to him.

And...he wasn't sure if he wanted to explore them. Bella had hurt him so badly with her mistrust. What if the same thing happened with Jacob? He wasn't sure he could put himself through it again. But, at the same time..."God!" Edward groaned as he ran a hand over his face. "I want to hate you so much."

But he couldn't and that's what bothered him. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't hate the younger shifter. "But I can't and that's what's truly messed up about this whole thing, because God knows I have every right to hate you. Bella hates that you've imprinted on me, she loathes it with a passion, but I'm the one who paid for it."

Edward paused, taking a ragged, unneeded sigh before continuing on, "Every damned day it was the same old accusations about you. An interrogation about where I am, who I'm with, and where I am when I'm not with her!" he shook his head slowly. "I started avoiding her more and more because I got so tired of the fighting. Day after day after day after day...but, you know the worse part..."

Again he paused, looking up at the stunned shape shifter. "She finally pushed me too far by saying that at least Mike _fucking_ Newton understood her and cared about her and wasn't _cheating_ on her with another _guy_!" Edward snorted softly for a moment and was silent before shaking his head. "But, what I told her next...I lost my temper and told her she'd never be able to satisfy any guy because her kissing sucks...that...it could _never_ compare to how _earth shattering_ yours was."

**xxx**

Jacob was, in a word, stunned. Stunned and just the tiniest bit upset that Edward had to go through all of that pain because Bella couldn't trust him. Wasn't love all about trust? Weren't relationships suppose to be built on trust? And the only time that trust was called into question was when he kissed Edward. Something that hadn't even been Edward's fault. At least Edward had told her when he could've been like every other man on the face of the planet and lied about it.

So, Jacob Black was stunned to silence as he processed what Edward had just said. He and Bella were over. He had a chance, even though Edward said it was impossible. It might've been impossible _before_ Edward called his kiss _earth shattering_.

"Don't go celebrating just yet," Edward said and Jacob could hear the warning tone in his voice as he golden gaze locked with his own. "I may not hate you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump into your arms because of _one_ kiss."

His eyes closed and Jacob saw the pain flicker across his features. "I didn't do anything wrong, Jacob. I never wavered in my feelings for her and yet we had to end things anyway because of her mistrust poisoning our relationship. That's...going to take time to get over and even if I do get over it, there's nothing saying that I'll ever feel the way you want me to about you."

"I'm allowed to celebrate over a chance," Jacob replied softly, watching as Edward adverted his gaze. "Which is more than I thought I'd get in the first place." That was all he had ever wanted from Edward. A chance. A chance to prove that he could make Edward happy, happier than what he would've ever been with Bella. A chance to prove that whatever it was between them could work. A chance to allow Mother Nature to work her magic and validate the imprint.

**xxx**

_This could work..._

The thought floated through Jacob's mind like a fine mist, touching Edward's own. _This could work._ But could he really leave himself open for such heartache? He could admit (to himself anyway) that there was something between him and Jacob. The fact that he wasn't on his way to Volterra to end his life was proof enough that he had somehow gotten over the stage where Bella was his life. He wasn't sure when he had stopped living for Bella, but he was sure of the uncertainty that awaited him with Jacob. Should there even be a future for them.

But he couldn't deny the younger a chance, he wished he were able to. "You promised Esme that you'd respect my wishes no matter my decision. If I can't be what you want me to, I expect you to keep that promise," he requested softly.

"I fully intend to," Jacob replied before he stepped away from the vampire, returning to the couch and his forgotten lunch.

"Thank you," Edward said, lingering in the hallway as he watched the younger shifter for a moment. Then he headed towards the front door, stopping short when he remembered a message he was suppose to give to Jacob from his mother. "Oh, Esme asked me to invite you and Leah over for dinner sometime soon. She's...very _excited_ about having people to cook for."

"We'll be there," Jacob said, looking over his shoulder with a broad grin. "I wouldn't turn down more of her cooking and Leah wouldn't pass up a chance at seeing Emmett."

Edward couldn't help but to chuckle at the younger. _So predictable_. "Rosalie will be there..." And that promised an interesting evening, no doubt.

Jacob just shrugged. "Leah'll endure. She's a strong girl," he replied, his lips curling into a frown as Edward laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"It's not Leah or even Rosalie I'm worried about," Edward answered with a crooked grin. "It's Emmett."


	18. Rule Seventeen: Boundaries Pt 1

Jacob gave Leah a steely glare as he pulled up the Cullen drive, parking his car next to his imprinted's silver Volvo. "Would you put that damned thing away!" he snapped, finally unable to hold back anymore as he reached across the seat and snatched the small compact out of the elder girl's hands. "Watching your _primp_ yourself is so God damned annoying?!"

The girl's left eyebrow twitched and her hands clenched into fists as her head slowly turned towards Jacob. "I would so totally kick your ass right now," she started slowly, dangerously. "But I don't want to ruin my make-up."

Jacob snorted softly at that. "Yeah, cause God forbid if you look ugly for _Emmett_," he said as he rolled his eyes, yelping aloud when the girl finally snapped and punched him on the shoulder. "That hurt!"

"Well, it damn sure wasn't suppose to feel nice!" Leah snapped back, wrenching open the door before getting out of the car, slamming it closed behind her.

"You'd better be careful or else people will start to think that you actually _like_ Emmett," Jacob called after her as he opened his own door, snickering under his breath all the while.

"She does."

And even though the voice belonged to his imprinted and the vampire's sweet smell suddenly permeated through the air Jacob still jumped in surprise, bashing his head against the roof of the car. He groaned as he rubbed the top of his head and ignored the soft chuckling from Edward. "Scare you?"

With his hand still on his head, Jacob glared up at the vampire. "You wish," he answered before he climbed out of the car, once again ignoring the chuckling vampire as Edward closed his door before following up to the house.

"Some dinner party this is going to be," Edward muttered and Jacob could only hum in agreement. "Esme doesn't get much of a chance to cook for anyone...so I'm afraid she went a little overboard. I hope that you've both brought very hearty appetites."

"We always do," Jacob replied, his lips curling into a grin as he glanced over at the elder vampire, but for some reason, there was a frown on Edward's face. "What's up?" he asked, looking off into the direction that his imprinted was.

For some reason, Edward was frowning at Leah. Which couldn't mean anything good. "Would you keep your thoughts about my brother to yourself, Leah? I have no desire to see your fantasies concerning him," he told the girl, almost in a bored (slightly disgusted) tone.

Jacob just, well he could only blinked and look over at his flushing pack mate. His eyebrow arched in amusement as Edward heaved a great sigh. "For such a pretty girl, you've got an awfully dirty mouth," he replied to whatever Leah had thought.

The girl continued into the house and Edward heaved another sigh. "This is going to be a _long_ night..." he said softly, glancing over at Jacob before he shook his head. "I have a feeling that Rosalie and Leah are going to get into it before this is over."

"I feel sorry for Emmett," Jacob replied, shaking his head slowly before the two started making their way to the house. He glanced over at the vampire when he heard him snort softly. "What?" he asked frowning.

Edward simply shook his head. "Emmett. Don't feel sorry for him," the vampire explained as he stepped in front of Jacob and held the door open for him. "He's _enjoying_ every single moment of the cat fights. Trust me when I say that all of us have taken to finding things to do _outside_ of the house at night."

Jacob blinked and didn't need to ask the meaning behind Edward's words as the vampire led him into the sitting room. He could hardly keep the grin off of his face as he sat down and his gaze fell on Leah, who was red faced and looked like she was _dying_ to say whatever it was that was on her mind. Really, with Rosalie in the room (and she was in the room, standing obnoxiously close to Emmett like she was afraid he'd be lured away if she moved even an inch away) the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"But, luckily, I've found something interesting to do with my time, isn't that right, Alice?" Edward asked, a smug smile on his face as he looked at his sister.

Jacob was, in a word, confused. He had no idea of what Edward was talking about, but it was obvious that Alice knew exactly what he was talking about. "Care to enlighten us?" the shifter asked, looking away from Alice and at his imprint.

Edward's eyes flickered over to him and the same smug smile was still on his face. "I dyed her clothes neon orange..._all_ of them," he replied and Jacob couldn't help but to laugh at that.

Alice snorted softly at that and crossed her arms over her neon orange top. "I'll have you know that Jasper says I look _wonderful_ in orange," she replied, lifting her chin in defiance.

"That's not what he's _thinking_," Edward replied with a wicked grin, but no more was said when he caught the glare on Jasper's face and had to choke back his snickers as Esme walked into the sitting room, eying her children and their guests speculatively.

Her eyes fell on Edward and narrowed with her motherly instinct. "Behave, Edward," she said, before she shook her head and turned her attention to Jacob and Leah. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said with a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen.

After Esme's departure, a silence fell through the room, but as any silence is it was soon broken. "That's a lovely dress Leah!" Alice chirped, ignoring or not seeing the look of disgust that passed over Rosalie's face before she stood and walked into the kitchen.

Before Leah could say anything in return (she was too busy glaring at Rosalie's back as she walked away), Jacob snorted softly. "Yeah, that took an hour for her to pick out," he said, rolling his eyes as Edward snorted back his laughter.

"It wasn't that bad. At least you had Seth to play video games with," Edward pointed out, chuckling again when Jacob's narrowed eyes turned on him.

"First, stop reading my mind. Second, the little shit kept beating me at Mortal Kombat," Jacob replied, his eyes returned to Alice when she tutted disapprovingly.

"Beauty takes time," the girl said, waging her finger at him before she sighed dramatically. "But, I suppose a boy wouldn't understand that. God knows the ones I do don't." Instantly she brightened up and turned to Leah. "We should go shopping sometime!"

Leah blinked before slowly nodding. "Sure...sounds like fun," she replied, her frown deepening with the collective groans from the three male vampires around her. "What? What'd I do?" she practically demanded, looking at Emmett and then at Jasper and finally Edward. Confusion written across her pretty face.

Edward brushed a hand through his hair and gave the girl a sympathetic look. "_Now_ you've gone and done it, Leah. You'll regret those words, just wait and see," he replied.

It was clear that Leah was confused (hell, so was Jacob) as she looked around at the Cullen children again, "What'd I do, seriously? I wouldn't mind going shopping..." she said, sighing softly. "Shifters are hard on clothes...I need new ones..."

Jacob watched as Emmett scooted closer to Leah, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his action causing Jasper and Edward to shift uncomfortably where they said. "All I'm going to say is," Emmett started. "Thank _God_ it won't be _me_. Shopping with Alice is a _nightmare_."

Alice pouted. "Aw, it's not that bad, Leah. Don't listen to them. They're just boys. It's engrained in their DNA to hate shopping," she snorted. "If it weren't for me, they'd look like they got dressed with their eyes closed every morning."

"It _is_ that bad," Emmett countered with a firm nod. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just one huge dress up doll for her."

Alice could only roll her eyes before sighing heavily, luckily Esme reentered the room before anything else could be said. "Dinner's ready."


	19. Rule Seventeen: Boundaries Pt 2

_**Rule Seventeen:**__ Every relationship, whether romantic or platonic, comes with boundaries. It is up to both participants to clearly state those boundaries. But one also remember that boundaries were meant to be pushed as rules were meant to be broken._

-=-=-

Dinner had passed surprisingly quietly which surprised Edward. He was expecting Rosalie to say or do something, since Emmett was pretty much engrossed in the young female shifter. But his blonde-haired sister did nothing except sneer the entire evening before excusing herself to her bedroom, cursing her mate and Leah the entire time.

Edward did his best to block her thoughts out as Esme ushered them into the living room. Like the good hostess that she was, she had arranged for a 'movie night' to take place after dinner. The movie was one they had seen before (there was so little they had not seen by now) and Emmett grumbled about the selection as he always did if there wasn't blood, gore, and nude women involved. But the brute of a vampire was silenced almost immediately when Leah took the empty seat next to him and Alice next to her.

His sister sent him an innocent smile...almost too innocent. Edward tried sifting through her mind to see what she was hiding, but the only thing the girl was thinking about was her upcoming shopping trip with Leah and she was careful not to reveal anything else. Yet a nagging feeling in the back of his mind pointed out that she was not telling him something.

Jacob continued past him (apparently he was blocking the door, or so Jacob's thoughts pointed out to him) and took a seat on the loveseat. Edward was planning on sitting in the chair that was opposite to Jacob, but that was before Carlisle and Esme took it. Suddenly he understood Alice's earlier smile and figured out that she had somehow designed this whole thing so that he'd end up sitting next to Jacob. Her pleased thoughts confirmed his suspicions as he took the only free seat next to the shifter.

It didn't take long for the closeness between he and Jacob to dawn on the vampire. As the movie's opening credits rolled, Edward found it extremely hard to focus his attention on the movie when the younger man's thigh was pressed against his own.

Jacob's warmth seeped through his clothes in a way that Bella's never could. Edward knew that he would still feel it even if the shifter was across the room. His smell surrounded and penetrated him, no longer sickening as it once had been. It was soft, soothing, and didn't tempt him as Bella's did.

He leaned closer as if drawn in by the sweet smell of the shifter, without even realizing he was doing so, but luckily he caught himself before anyone else did. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and forced his attention back to the movie. But Jacob's closeness, his heat, and finally his smell were all making it very difficult as he found his mind wandering again.

Back to the night Jacob returned, back into the bathroom where he had been so forcefully kissed. He could still _feel_ Jacob's lips pressed again his own, he could still feel his heated skin underneath his fingers, and he swore he could still feel the shocked gasp of surprise that was lost to that kiss.

He gave his head a slight shake as he felt Jacob's leg nudge against his own. He glanced at the younger teen and heard the silent question that rested on his mind. _You alright?_ Jacob's eyes held nothing but concern and it made the vampire's heart twist as he gave a short nod and turned away again.

His thoughts lingered on Jacob's concerned question. What he alright? ...No. He wasn't. He was conflicted and dealing with feelings he had no business or desire to feel in the first place.

**xxx**

The movie dragged on and, in his boredom, Edward was paying more attention to his siblings' thoughts than the actual movie. Jasper's thoughts all rested on just what he thought about Alice's new wardrobe, while Alice's were carefully centered on her upcoming shopping trip with Leah. The female shifter's thoughts, however, almost exclusively rested on his brother. Edward was glad that Rosalie couldn't read minds like he could, otherwise Leah would be in _big_ trouble. And Emmett...his thoughts made Edward groan out loud.

"Would you give it a rest?!" the elder vampire snapped, not even paying attention to the start Jacob gave at his outburst. "Please? I'm _trying_ to watch a movie here!"

Emmett held up his hands in defense, fighting back snickers as Edward caught a stray thought in his brother's mind, _Watching the movie? Don't you mean watching Jacob?_ If Edward still retained the ability to do so, he would've been blushing at the truth behind his sibling's words. Instead he returned his attention to the movie, determinedly ignoring the thoughts that surrounded him.

That was the reason he didn't notice Jacob's arm stretch out behind him. Not, at least, until he felt the other's heat seeping through his shirt. With narrowed eyes he turned to the younger teenager. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked flatly, not allowing the innocent smile spreading over Jacob's face to affect him.

"Just stretching my arm out because it fell asleep," Jacob answered and it was a reasonable explanation, but Edward was not in a very reasonable mood. "I'm not even touching you, so chill out."

The vampire's jaw tightened in irritation as he glared at Jacob. The shifter's thoughts hinted at a deeper motive, he knew that much. He wasn't put off by that innocent smile. "Move your arm."

"Hey! Trying to watch a movie here!" Emmett snickered, smirking at Edward as he used his own words against the elder vampire. But he was ignored by both shifter and vampire alike.

"I'm not moving my arm," Jacob replied before he turned back to the movie, only momentarily glancing back at him. "Just be quiet and enjoy the movie."

Edward's eyes narrowed drastically at being told no. "If you don't move your arm I'll move it for you. I will _rip_ it off and throw it in the ocean."

"Oh, Edward! Shut up!" Alice snapped, glaring at her elder brother. "He's not even _touching_ you! Stop being such a drama queen and enjoy the damn movie!"

"_You_ shut up!" Edward retorted, shifting his glare to Alice instead of the shifter next to him.

"I will _not_!" Alice shot back with a huff. "You've been moping and sulking ever since you and Bella broke up and I know I'm speaking for everyone when I say that I'm _sick_ of it!"

"Alright!" Carlisle said, his eyes narrowed at both of his children. "We have guests over...we're not doing this now..."

"Fine." Edward replied smoothly, standing before disappearing upstairs.


	20. Rule Seventeen: Boundaries Pt 3

Is it Monday? Hm, not really. Why am I updating...? Well I just so happen to be close to finishing this story off and I'm hell bent on getting it done before the end of the year. What does that mean to you? Well...since there are more than four chapters left, that means you'll be getting more than one update a week. How many? I dunno. When? I dunno.

* * *

_**Rule Seventeen:** Every relationship, whether romantic or platonic, comes with boundaries. It is up to both participants to clearly state those boundaries. But one also remember that boundaries were meant to be pushed as rules were meant to be broken._

-=-=-

By the time Edward had calmed down enough to rejoin the others, the movie had already ended and his family and their guests had pretty much dispersed throughout the house. Alice and Jasper had retired to their bedroom (Edward flat out ignore them upon realizing this) while Esme was in the kitchen with Emmett and Leah. Carlisle had taken Rosalie into his office to speak with her about Leah and the imprint on Emmett.

As he stood in the living room, watching the DVD logo bounce around the tv screen, Jacob's thoughts floated through his mind as though they belonged. As though they were a natural part of his thought pattern. He was on the front porch thinking about the only thing that had crossed his mind since the imprint; _him_. And even though he particularly didn't want to, Edward found himself heading in that direction.

Edward was near silent as he stepped out onto the porch, but he knew that Jacob heard him. By the way his shoulders tensed and by the change in his thoughts. "I'm sorry about earlier..." he said, passing by the shifter to stand by the railing. "Just, please, don't do that again."

"Do _what_?! Stretch my arm out because it was falling asleep?" Jacob shot back, his aggravation shining clear in his tone.

"You _know_ it was more than that," Edward growled through his teeth, whipping around to glare at the younger teenager. "Don't try to lie to yourself or me."

Jacob's eyes burned and Edward tried to deny the fact that it sent shivers down his spine. "Sure, sure," the shifter replied before his eyes flitted to the side and the vampire let out a soft sigh of relief.

"You can lie to my face all you want, Jacob, but you cannot lie to my mind," Edward reminded the younger softly, calmly. "This is just as difficult for me as it is for you," he pointed out, careful to maintain a distance between them even though his body was suddenly flooded with urges to step closer.

The shifter snorted softly in disbelief and Edward's hands clenched at his sides. Jacob had no clue. No idea how hard it was for him. They might be experiencing a different struggle with the imprint, but it was no less hard for either of them. "Before the imprint can you honestly say you found guys attractive?" The vampire asked, his jaw clenched in aggravation. "I seem to recall you wanting Bella just as much as I do...did..._still_ do...I don't know anymore..." He sighed heavily in frustration.

Jacob didn't answer right away. He didn't need to. Edward could hear his internal battle. He could hear it as if it were his own thoughts. The shifter was sifting through his memories, trying to find just one instance in which he felt anything for Edward, but just as the vampire assumed he came up empty. "Obviously the imprint knew something that I didn't," he replied crossly, crossing his arms over his chest.

His answer made Edward sigh. "Don't snap at me like that. I simply asked you an honest question that anyone in my position would," he said, bristling. "How do you think I feel knowing that the only reason you kissed me and tried to put your arm around me was **because** of the imprint? Like you just thought...you've never had a prior inclination towards any male before the imprint."

All at once everything that Jacob knew about the imprint was forced into Edward's mind. It caused a nearly instant headache, but suddenly he understood the error he had made. You could imprint on someone you loved, but then again, it could be someone you couldn't stand to be around. You could imprint on someone you knew your entire life or someone you just met. "When I imprinted on you..." Jacob started, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke, "...you became my _world_. My feelings may not have existed before the imprint, but they're real _now_."

**xxx**

He didn't know how he could make the other understand. It seemed like everything he said was taken with a grain of salt by the vampire. And it hurt. Imprints were not suppose to be rejected, but then again were his people really meant to imprint on vampires? "Just why are you so curious about my feelings before the imprint?"

Jacob knew the other was upset. He could tell. It wasn't hard to miss. "If I'm going to figure any of this out I want to know if it's really _you_ who's feeling this or if it's just a result of the imprint," the other replied stiffly, looking away from him for the briefest of moments. "And by what you're saying I'm realizing that your feelings are just part of the imprint. Nothing more."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to phase and rip this vampire apart, but at the same time he couldn't cause the other any pain. He'd do anything to protect him from pain and suffering. It was torture. Torture to feel like this, but not to have his feelings returned.

"They're real." He hated how his voice shook, how his body clammed up, and how his core temperature was steadily raising with his anger. He could feel it coming. The change. It flooded his veins and overtook his mind. He didn't even realize he had left the porch, but then he was standing on the gravel driveway on all fours hurling himself towards the woods and away from the unconvinced vampire.

"Get back here Jacob Black!!"

His voice echoed through his mind and he did the only thing he could: Obey. He skidded to a halt just mere feet from the tree line before he slowly turned around, his ears pressed flat to his head as the vampire stalked across the yard. "I'm not finished with you yet!" he snarled scathingly. "What kind of friend are you? Leaving Leah here by herself with no way home."

That alone was enough to make the shifter snap. _Don't bring her into this! This has nothing to do with anyone but you and me, you bastard!_ Jacob snapped, pacing in front of Edward, too angry to stand in one spot.

Like lightening, Edward's hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of his fur. The wolf howled, turning his head to try and snap at his hand, but to no avail. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but this entire thing has turned my world upside down. I lost Bella and I _have to_ make sure it wasn't for nothing. Is that too much to ask?"

Jacob stilled and the softest of whimpers left his throat, _No...I suppose it's not..._ he agreed before he sat down on his hind legs. _But you didn't have to say all of those things._

"I said I was sorry," Edward replied, frowning as he released Jacob. The wolf missing the cold of the other's hand against his skin. He crouched down before him, looking up into his eyes and Jacob tried to mask his hastily beating heart. "What you want from me..." he started in a small voice, "I told you that it made me question everything about myself. I lost Bella because of it, you can't blame me for being wary of opening up my heart against to someone else whose feelings are fabricated."

Jacob growled lowly at that and the smallest of smirks appeared on Edward's face. "Before I make any sort of decision I _need_ to know your feelings for me are true and not forced. Wouldn't you do the same?" Edward finished and Jacob let out a heavy sigh, making Edward's hair raise up slightly.

_I told you that my feelings were real and they'll never change if that's what your so afraid of,_ Jacob replied softly. _I don't know what to do to make you believe me._

Edward gazed at him for a long moment. "Continue being yourself, Jacob. Just continue being yourself," he replied, his voice so soft that if Jacob hadn't been a shifter he wouldn't have caught it.


	21. Rule Eighteen: Campfire Stories Pt 1

_**Rule Eighteen:**__ It's apart of Quileute tradition to gather around a campfire and share the stories of our people. It's a good time to get a little closer to your family and pack brother...as well as your imprinted._

**-=-=-**

"Oh come on Leah! You look like someone _just_ killed your puppy!" Jacob said as he took a seat next to the girl on the blanket covered log, nudging her before he continued speaking, "I _know_ you saw Emmett last night. _Don't_ tell me that you miss him _already_!"

He was just teasing the girl, of course, but he also knew that what he teased about was completely true. Edward may have just recently started joining him on his patrols, but every morning when they parted ways he was left with a dark void of longing that he was unable to fill until his next patrol.

The elder shifter just glared at him. Jacob had to bite back a snicker as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "You're hopeless, you know that?" He snickered softly as she gave him a look that clearly read, 'You're as every bit as hopeless as me.' That much was true. Hopeless was just another description of having an imprint.

"And you're a dumbass, but you don't see me complaining about it," Leah shot back before pushing the chuckling teen's arm off of her shoulder. "Why don't you go cliff diving with the rest of the pack? Maybe you'll hit a rock..."

"Harsh much?" Jacob snorted softly as he stood, scoffing at the girl. "See if I try to be nice again," he said before sticking out his tongue and walking away from the bonfire. He didn't head to the cliffs with the others though. He didn't feel much like cliff diving today. Instead he wandered along the beach until he came across Leah's little brother.

"Hey Seth," he greeted, kneeling down in the sand to watch the fourteen year old chase after a little hermit crab. The boy only gave him a nod to show that he had heard him, but Jacob could tell that the youngest pack member was far too enamored with the crab to really pay him any attention.

But that was alright. Jacob contented himself with just watching the other's failed attempts at capturing the ever elusive hermit crab. And this lasted up until the breeze on the beach shifted and he caught a familiar scent riding on it. For a moment his mind was blissfully blank as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Hey," he said as his eyes opened. "I'll catch you later, alright Seth?" He stood and gave the shifter a small smile.

"Mhm. Tell Edward I said hi, would you?" Seth replied, still bent over his crab, poking at its shell after its legs had retracted back into it.

Jacob couldn't help but to flush at that. Of course Seth would catch Edward's scent as he did. He looked back towards the bonfire and saw Leah sitting with her back straight and stiff. Apparently she had caught his scent too and was probably pouting because she did not smell her own imprinted's on the wind.

"Sure, sure," he replied before he turned into the wind, taking another deep breath, allowing the sweet smell of his imprinted to invade his sense before he started walking off into the direction that it had came.

**xxx**

Having always been curious as to what the beach in La Push was like after hearing countless teenagers talking about it in school, Edward had decided to head down there and check it out for himself since the ban had been lifted for him and Emmett. That and he had nothing better to do since he hadn't joined his family for the afternoon shopping exertion to Port Angeles. He was still, more or less, avoiding his family after the dinner party the other night. If his family's aggravated thoughts had told him anything it was that they were still upset over the way he had treated Jacob that night.

He easily hopped down from the rock he was perched on top of and as he did so he caught the whiff of a familiar scent. He had been smelling traces of it all afternoon, but this was the first true smell to hit him. Jacob and the pack were somewhere on this beach with him. Though, he noticed, that Jacob's scent was stronger and more prevalent than the others.

Subconsciously he had been craving that scent since the day he caught himself lingering over the couch where Jacob had sat during the movie. He didn't want to admit it, but he _longed_ for the younger's scent. But that wasn't his reasoning for being here. He was just taking in the scenery and boy was it beautiful...as _everything_ in La Push was.

He stood on the edge of the beach with the water gently lapping over his bare feet, getting the cuffs of his pants wet, but he didn't mind. He was just debating over whether or not to take a swim when Jacob's strong, heady scent hit him like a brick wall. It was too strong to be residual and it was too strong to be coming from a place further away.

He turned and looked down the beach. It came as no surprise when he saw Jacob walking his way, he was just barely able to make out the grin on the shifter's face upon seeing him and he tried to deny the excitement that welled up within him at the younger's sudden appearance.

As the younger got closer Edward realized that he wore nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. _Wet_ swim trunks that clung to him in the worst of ways, showing off the powerful muscles of his thighs. Knowing he'd be blushing if he still retained the ability, the vampire jerked his gaze upwards, but the vampire realized his mistake as his eyes lingered over Jacob's abdomen. Practically _drinking_ in the site of the bare skin. Suddenly he was met with the stunning realization that Alice had been right all along. He was attracted to Jacob.

"You're the last person I expected to see here," Jacob called out to him as he approached, his voice carrying over the wind. He could sense the excitement in the other's thoughts and the struggle Jacob had felt over the few days he had not been on patrol. It was all eased in his presence. Edward knew. He could hear it.

"I was bored so I went for a walk," Edward answered as he finally tore his gaze from the shifter's torso, lifting his gaze to meet his eyes. "The kids from school always come here and are always going on about how cool it is. I thought I'd see for myself now that I'm allowed here. Is that a problem? I could leave..." He could, but suddenly he didn't want to nor did he want to admit his reason for wanting to stay.

"It's not a problem..." the younger started, but paused soon after. "Well it iwould/i be if Leah caught you here without Emmett." He shook his head slowly, heaving a soft sigh as he stopped walking short of reaching Edward. Keeping a distance between them. "The girl's hopeless," he said before sighing softly and turning his gaze to the ocean.

If Jacob had noticed him staring, he thought nothing of it. Though Edward was sure the smug feeling his thoughts had taken on had something to do with it. But the shifter was respectful and didn't say anything. "The whole pack's there...I guess it's somewhat of an unofficial beach party...except most of them ditched us to go cliff diving."

"And you didn't join them?" Edward questioned as he looked past Jacob and off into the distance towards the cliff faces. He could barely make out the boys' whooping carried on the wind with his sensitive ears.

"I couldn't leave poor, sniffling Leah all by herself," he replied in a teasing voice before he turned his head back to Edward, their eyes meeting for a second time. "Nah, it wasn't that, I just wasn't in the mood to do anything death defying today."

Edward wished he could say that his gaze became locked on Jacob's eyes, but they began to drift downwards as he unconsciously licked his lips. Quickly, he realized what he was doing and looked to the side, a hand raking through his hair as he silently damned himself and his new found attraction. "You're still not mad at me about the dinner party, are you?" He forced himself to meet Jacob's gaze, he noticed the smirk on his face and realized that he _had_ been caught staring. "I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Jacob shrugged before he shook his head. "Don't be," he replied. "There's nothing to be sorry about." And Edward could see the truth of it in Jacob's mind. He was sure he was winning. That he was making progress. Jacob was so sure he was just one smaller step towards claiming Edward's heart as his own.

Edward couldn't disagree with that notion anymore.

Silence dragged on strong and pure. Jacob looked back towards the ocean, watching the waves and Edward found his gaze starting to wander again. Lingering over Jacob's chiseled form. "Is there a reason for this..._party_? Or did you all just decide to come out here?" The vampire asked, if only to break the silence and break whatever spell Jacob's body had over him.

The sixteen year old shrugged, his eyes flitting back over to Edward. "Everyone wanted to go to the beach. To hang out, you know. We just decided to make a day out of it. We're going to have a bon fire later and watch the stars...we tried to get Old Quil to come out, but he laughed at us. Apparently it's too cold for him."

Edward chuckled softly at that, unable to deny how much Jacob's returning grin pleased him. _There's just something about his smile..._ "Well, then, I don't want to keep you from them," he said.

"You know," Jacob started, the same smile playing at his lips, "You can join us. I'm sure the pack wouldn't mind...I know...I wouldn't."

Edward smiled and he didn't say anything right away. But something prevented him from turning down the shifter's offer. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Starry's Corner: **Once again, I'd like to point out that updates will become very irregular from here on out. I'm aiming to get this story done and posted completely by the end of the year. With that said, don't expect updates on Monday anymore.


	22. Rule Eighteen: Campfire Stories Pt 2

_**Rule Eighteen:**__ It's apart of Quileute tradition to gather around a campfire and share the stories of our people. It's a good time to get a little closer to your family and pack brother...as well as your imprinted._

-=-=-

The sun was just starting to touch the watery horizon line and Jacob knew the rest of his pack would be back soon to start heating the hot dogs and other goodies Emily had packed for them. Somehow Edward had gotten his brother to come down to the beach to keep Leah busy. Jacob soon discovered that Emmett was only too willing to come since his own mate and left the night before and didn't show any signs of returning.

"...and the he took out the mailbox! It was the funniest thing _ever_!" Emmett exclaimed, his arms moving vigorously as he spoke and Jacob was willing to guess by the look on Edward's face that the vampire was cursing his brother to within an inch of his life. "_That's_ why the Volvo is an automatic," the burly vampire finished with a meaningful laugh, causing Leah to snicker and glance over at Edward.

"Yeah, well, why don't you tell her about _your_ first Hummer and how you got _it_ stuck!" Edward shot back, his golden eyes narrowed into a glare as Emmett laughed and jumped right into the retelling of that particular tale.

Jacob, however, chose not to listen to the other vampire. Instead his thoughts and attentions were centered almost exclusively on the bronze haired vampire sitting next to him on the log. Something was different between them. The shifter could sense it. A new level of acceptance if Edward's ease in taking the place next to him was any indication.

But Jacob had been suspecting for awhile. _Baby steps_, he always reminded himself. _Baby steps and just be yourself_ and that was what he was around Edward. Himself. Even when it was the middle of the night and Edward was visiting him while he patrolled. He was always himself and respectful. He didn't want to scare away or upset Edward again.

He was getting closer though. He was almost positive that Edward had been checking him out earlier. It hadn't been a glance and it hadn't been just that one time. Jacob had caught Edward both times and he even suspected that Edward had been staring on the walk back. The thought alone sent thrills of excitement through him. Thrills that he fought back and was careful not to think about around Edward. That would fall under the promise he made to Esme.

And Jacob Black always kept his promises.

"I thought this was a _party_!" Emmett's loud voice cut through his thoughts and jolted him back into reality. "Where _is_ everyone?" His eyes shifted from Leah to Jacob, looking for an explanation.

"Cliff diving," Leah answered simply as she pointed towards the looming cliffs in the distance.

Emmett hummed thoughtfully and grinned broadly. "Cliff diving, huh? You two...er _three_ didn't go?" He threw a grin Seth's way to show that he had not forgotten about Leah's younger brother and the youngest pack member was quick to jump at the attention.

"Leah won't let me go. She says I'm too young," Seth replied and Jacob didn't even have to see his face to know that he was pouting. Both he and Edward struggled to hold back snickers and Leah scowled.

"You _are_ to young," she replied, glaring at the fourteen year old, who simply huffed and returned his attention to the little hermit crab he had finally caught.

Emmett chuckled as he leaned over to ruffle Seth's hair and was met with a half-hearted glare from the younger. "And you stayed behind to keep an eye on him," he said as his gaze found Leah again. She nodded and his eyes drifted over to Jacob. "Okay, Black, that doesn't explain why _you're_ still here."

By the glare on Leah's face, Jacob knew he couldn't tell the real reason he had stayed behind. So he merely shrugged. "Didn't feel like it," he replied. Truth be told he hadn't gone much since he had first phased. It was kind of like a rite of passage. Except that Leah had bowed out and threatened anyone who let Seth do it with bodily harm. Jacob, on the other hand, was nearly thrown over because extreme heights made him kind of...queasy and he wasn't going over the edge willingly.

Edward chuckled under his breath next to him, a sound that wasn't missed on Jacob's part. The shifter scowled and nudged the other in the ribs for laughing at him, knowing that the elder had just read his mind.

Emmett, on the other hand, merely shrugged and draped an arm over Leah's shoulder. "That's alright...I like it just being _us_ for now," he gave Leah a perverted grin. "More _intimate_."

"Would you get over yourself, you big idiot?" Edward groaned, pushing a hand through his hair. "Just...don't start with that...or I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it."

Emmett's eyebrow was arched in amusement as he watched his brother. "Rip my arm off? You seem to like to do that, don't you? Rip'im off...throw them into oceans or beat people with them...violent, much?"

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fuck you," he replied simply before turning away from the other vampire, ignoring his chuckles.

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer...I'm sure that'd upset Jacob..." Emmett teased, but luckily, before either Jacob or Edward could say anything in response, Seth perked up.

"The guys're coming back!" the younger said before jogging towards the missing members of the pack surely to badger them with questions about cliff diving since he had not been allowed to go.

"He's very enthusiastic," Edward commented, his gaze following Seth as he scooted closer to Jacob. The younger teenager looked over at his imprinted.

As Leah went off into an explanation on how enthusiastic just didn't cover her brother, Jacob leaned just a fraction of an inch closer to Edward. "The guys won't say anything..." he said softly. "You have just as much right to be here as they do."

He could tell that Edward was nervous, Emmett didn't seem as calm anymore either, even though Leah still held his undivided attention. Jacob could understand. While their imprints were accepted, they still weren't generally liked by the rest of his pack.

Which Paul was quick to prove as the rest of the pack neared the bonfire. "I thought I smelled leech," he sneered as his eyes passed over Edward and Emmett.

Jacob felt Edward stiffen next to him, but the vampire stayed silent. He was far too polite to say anything, besides he had spent nearly two years holding his tongue for Bella's sake. But Emmett, well that was a different story. Manners just weren't in the vampire's nature and Jacob was sure he was close to making that a clearly known fact, that is...until Seth surprised everyone and beat him to it.

"Don't be such an asshole," the fourteen year-old shifter huffed, glaring up at the elder male as he shoved him. Not hard enough to have any real effect, but just hard enough to punctuate his statement.

Obviously this was the wrong thing to do. Paul was always looking for a fight, but before the other wolf could even say anything, Sam put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a _look_ that killed the fight in his eyes. "The Cullens are welcome here," the alpha said, though stiffly.

With that said, the pack was pretty much at ease with the vampires, though Quil and Embry were a lot more accepting than Sam, Paul, and Jared. After awhile, Jacob's best friends and Emmett were caught in a chat about the latest video games with Seth randomly giving his input between mouthfuls.

"I'm sorry about them," Jacob said softly, looking over at the elder teenager next to him, he nodded towards the three brooding on the other side of the fire. "They're forced to accept the imprints, but that doesn't mean they like it."

Edward hummed thoughtfully, his gaze lingering on the three that had been shifters for the longest before he looked back over at Jacob. "Prejudice dies hard. It's understandable. You, Seth, and Leah are the only ones of your kind I can stand to be around for an extended amount of time."

Jacob's eyebrow shot up in amusement. "I can see Seth, but Leah? _Really_?" he asked, his tone questioning as they both turned to the girl who was glaring at Quil over the last hot dog.

A soft chuckle left Edward's mouth and Jacob turned back to him. "Yes. I question myself sometimes too. Maybe it's only out of respect for Emmett. But she is an interesting creature once you get past the crude language and dirty glares."

"If you think that's all you have to get past, you're lucky," Jacob snorted softly before he glanced around the fire and heaved a soft sigh before he turned back to Edward. "You wanna get out of here?"

Edward laughed. "You read my mind," he replied, giving the other a smile.


	23. Rule Eighteen: Campfire Stories Pt 3

_**Rule Eighteen:**__ It's apart of Quileute tradition to gather around a campfire and share the stories of our people. It's a good time to get a little closer to your family and pack brothers...as well as your imprinted._

-=-=-

Jacob was delighted when Edward agreed to ditch the bonfire even though he figured that the vampire's reasoning had little to do with himself and more to do with the awkwardness that had enveloped them. Ever since Paul had opened his mouth the atmosphere lost the camaraderie that had developed before the rest of the pack returned from the cliffs.

They didn't say anything as they walked along the shoreline. The quiet was nice. Even though Jacob swore he could hear the playful remarks and jabs his friends had to say about he and Edward leaving. He sighed softly and that was when Edward picked up the conversation.

"If you're still hungry you can go back and get something," the vampire said, waving his hand behind them towards the bonfire. "I'll wait for you."

Jacob glanced at the vampire, grinning slightly before he looked away again. "Nah. I'll be fine," he declined, not seeing the momentary frown on the other's face.

"I promise I won't leave," Edward added, reassuring the other.

It made Jacob smile all the more before he looked over at the other. "I know you won't. I've had my fill. I promise," he repeated, being sincere and he supposed Edward read his mind to check because the vampire said nothing more about it.

As they walked along the beach, twilight casting its orangey glow across them, Jacob was careful to keep a manageable distance between them. They were close, but not too close. And that was important. The closer he was to Edward the more he had to fight his more primal urges. He couldn't afford a slip.

They had come so far. They were...friends now. And it was nice, though Jacob wanted more. He was willing to wait for Edward to make that decision. Though the wait was torture when Edward always seemed to be around. It was getting harder and harder to fight off his urges. Constantly being in Edward's presence was testing his patience. He always had to remind himself that a little restraint now could pay off in the long run. He hoped it would.

"Patience isn't one of your strong points, is it?" Amusement was clearly written in the vampire's voice and it snapped Jacob from his thoughts. The thoughts he was sure Edward had been reading again.

His skin colored as he looked at the vampire. "No. Not really," Jacob replied, offering the elder a sheepish smile. He was really testing himself today and he was proud that he hadn't done anything that'd jeopardize Edward's trust in him. The trust that had been so hard to come by.

Edward snorted softly at that, looking away from him. "Don't go patting yourself on the back yet, the night's still young. You might do something stupid and unforgivable." His tone was light and teasing and Jacob was sure he could see the smallest of smirks on the vampire's face.

Jacob chuckled. "I know, I know," he replied. "But I'm trying really hard..." he said, glancing over at the elder.

The smirk on Edward's face grew into a smile as he slowly turned to look at the shifter. "I know and I appreciate it," he replied and Jacob was sure it was the vampire's smile alone that increased his heart rate.

Silence settled around them as they continued to walk along the beach. The smells and sounds slowly diminished as they distanced themselves from the bonfire. Finally, just as the first stars were appearing in the sky, Edward came to a stop. Jacob watched as the vampire sat on the saturated sand and gazed towards the ocean. "It really is beautiful out here," he mused softly as the shifter sat next to him.

Jacob hummed in agreement, though he thought the real beauty was sitting next to him. At that thought he couldn't help but to glance over at Edward only to find a golden gaze already on him. The shifter blinked, taking in the odd expression that had came over Edward's face. "What?"

"Why do you find me so attractive?"

The simplicity of his question made Jacob chuckle. For a moment he had been expecting something more serious. "You just are," he replied softly, not able to explain it because he didn't understand it himself.

Edward shook his head. Disbelieving. "The imprint's the only reason you find me attractive," he said with a sigh before he looked away. His lips curved into a thoughtful frown.

"Didn't we already have this argument?" Jacob asked, shaking his head before he slid closer to Edward. "What ever existed before the imprint doesn't matter anymore. My feelings for you are real _now_. I may not have found you attractive before the imprint, but I do now."

The vampire gave a heavy sigh before slowly turning to him again. "I'll never understand this imprint of yours..." Edward said softly and the shifter could just barely make out the inner struggle the other was facing. Though it confused him. What struggle could Edward possibly be facing?

**xxx**

At times it was almost like he could feel the weight of the imprint pressing down on him, though it wasn't his to feel. He was just a bystander that was irrevocably bound to Jacob and yet he felt it through the shifter. He saw his every wish. His every desire. His every need. At times it was maddening. At times it was hard to discern his own desires from Jacob's.

When he was around Jacob he'd find himself forgetting about Bella. His heart ached a little less and that void she left was slowly filled. At first he didn't want to admit Jacob was the cause, but it was getting harder and harder to deny. In Jacob's presence he felt...different. He felt free. He felt lighter somehow. He could be himself and Jacob accepted him.

But just when he thought he could be something more than Jacob's friend Bella crept back into his memory and what she did to him always made his hesitate. She had broken his heart. Jacob held the power to do the same should he give it to him. That in itself was always enough to change his mind.

So it was unfair when he heard the thought that flickered through Jacob's mind. Struggle? Yes Jacob struggled, but so did he. Maybe not as hard as Jacob did, but just enough to drive him crazy. Some times he wondered how it would be if he just gave in. If he just gave Jacob what he wanted. Would they be happy? Would Jacob?

"Edward?"

His name tumbled from Jacob's lips so softly. Sounding so different from the way Bella said his name, but at the same time it sounded so right. The sound of his name brought him back to himself and then he realized how close he was to the younger teenager.

While he had been trapped in his thoughts he had leaned forward. There was just inches separating them, inches of space that begged to disappear. So close he could feel Jacob's breath (rolling out in soft pants) against his lips. So close...if he just leaned forward a little more...

_Is he going to kiss me...?_ The thought was laced with shock, but there was a happiness to it. A disbelieving happiness. It was so easy to lean in closer. So close he swore he could feel the other's lips brush against his own before the moment was shattered.

"Rabid dog!!"

His brother's voice echoed around them and they jumped apart as though an electric current had passed through them. "Jake! Jacob, damnit! Call this crazy mutt off me!"

Edward immediately knew that the 'crazy mutt' was Seth, the sandy blond wolf doing well to keep up with Emmett, his thoughts bouncing around in his head. Varying forms of _Catch him! Gotta catch him!_ laced with his own thoughts and he had to let out a laugh.

"What'd you do to him?!" Jacob called after, rolling over onto his knees before he stood and started after the pair, Seth having just pounced on the other vampire.

Edward stood as well, unable to keep the smile from his face as he followed the shifter. "He let Seth's crab go," he answered as he came up next to Jacob, nudging him as he snickered at the pair rolling around in the sand.

"Dude! You're on your own!" Jacob laughed, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Edward just silently watched. The smallest of smiles on his face. Maybe he would be happy. Maybe Jacob _could_ make him happy.

* * *

The end draws near...how close is it? Next chapter. You know what would be great? If I could reach 500 reviews by the end of _Basic Imprinting_. Do you think you can do it? I _know_ you can.


	24. Rule 19: The End is Only the Beginning

Welcome to the last chapter! It's been a great run, really better than I expected. I've made a lot of new friends and gained one hell of a following because of this fanfiction. It's been fun and I'm looking forward to doing it all over again with Intermediate Imprinting. That is after a take a break. Yes, you heard right. A break. How long you ask? Well...about a month. There's other fics I need to work on in that time and I'll need to put the series on the back burner for awhile.

_

* * *

_

_**Rule Nineteen:**__ One must remember that acceptance is only the first step towards Happily Ever After, if one should exist. Life is not a fairy tale no matter how charmed it may seem. The road to eternity is still filled with many potholes like with any other relationship. Some might say the life of an imprinted pair holds even more._

-=-=-

He wasn't sure how they got here. And, quite frankly, he didn't care. All that mattered was they were here and his hands were all over his body. Cold skin touching his overly heated. Muffled moans and smug smirks assaulted his senses. It was maddening. It was driving him insane. He arched into the body above his own and was unable to hold in the groan when their bodies brushed together.

His lips were parted and he could _feel_ the other's arousal press into his own, proving how much the elder wanted this. Wanted _him_. His head was swimming unable to form a rational or coherent thought as slim, cold fingers wrapped around his hardened length. He squeezed gently before his hand ran the entire length of his heated erection.

Then he felt a nudge against his entrance and he moaned again, almost in a wanton fashion as he arched his hips into the intrusion, silently begging for it. Then, sweet as a whisper, he heard his name fall from his lips.

"Jacob."

His body tensed and his fingers clenched. He swore his heart stopped for a moment and then his brown eyes snapped open and he was staring at the dark ceiling of his bedroom and not at the face of his imprinted contorted in pleasure.

It was a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more, but nothing less. A wonderful, mind numbing dream that haunted him these past weeks. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a blurry shadow, but by the time he had turned his head to get a better look at it, the shadow had disappeared as if it had never existed in the first place.

Jacob Black blinked and his lips pulled into a frown. Slowly the overwhelming, yet uneasy feeling of being watched enveloped him. The shifter sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist as he reached over and turned his bedside lamp on. His bedroom was empty, but his window was opened. He didn't remember leaving it open.

**x**xxx**xXx**xxx**x**

Jacob stretched, arching his back and digging his paws into the ground, with a deep groan before he darted off into the woods. The rest of the pack's minds touching his own as they phased into their wolf form, all heading towards the empty clearing Sam had pictured in his mind.

_Why in the _hell_ do we have a meeting so early?_

Jacob wondered the same exact thing as he wove his way deeper and deeper into the woods, the dew that still clung to plant life wetting his fur as he passed. _I guess you'll find out like everyone else once you get here, won't you Leah?_

_You know, Leah, if you were actually sleeping rather than meeting with that leech of yours you wouldn't be so damned tired._ Jacob could sense the irritation Leah felt at the statement, but the girl did not say anything to defend herself. She knew it was true, just like everyone else.

Jacob could feel the argument building before anything had been said. Along with Leah's irritated thoughts that everyone ignore, he could hear Seth's as well, but unlike his sister the youngest shifter was doing everything in his power to be noticed. _Do you have to be so rude, Paul?_ He asked and Jacob heard the responding snarl through their mental connection as though Paul was standing right next to him.

_What? Are you a leech lover too?! Like your sister and Jacob? It's _disgusting_!_ Paul countered and Jacob felt a shiver of rage run through his spine. What was considered _disgusting_ by everyone else was only natural. It wasn't as though he and Leah had a choice, and, if fought, the imprint could do more harm than good. _I'd rather be dead than have a leech as an imprint,_ the elder wolf said in response to Jacob's unconscious thought.

Jacob's paws dug into the ground and his nails into the dirt. The trees moved faster and faster past him. He didn't stop until the silver fur of a wolf came into his view in the clearing and even then, he didn't stop until he had pounced at the wolf. The two massive beasts collided together in a tangle of fur and claws.

**xxx**

_Damn! And I thought _Paul_ was a hot head…_ Jared snickered, watching the pair rolling around on the ground, fighting as wolves do. _But if you insult a bloodsucker, Jacob's got him beat!_

_And if _you_ don't stop insulting the Cullen's, I'll give him a run for his money, _Seth threatened, growling lowly as he stepped into the field, his sister followed closely behind.

_Seth…_ she warned, but did not make a move to stop the youngest member of their pack. Hell she was toying with the idea of attacking Jared as well, but before she or her brother could even crouch into the stance, a black wolf stalked into the clearing.

_Enough!_

Seth and Leah turned away from Jared and trotted over to Sam, followed closely by the other wolf as Paul and Jacob stopped dead. They separated quickly and, with their ears flat against their heads, joined the rest of the pack in front of the alpha.

_We don't have time for this nonsense,_ Sam scolded, glaring at the five disgruntled wolves. _The rouge's back._

**x**xxx**xXx**xxx**x**

_**Back before dawn…**_

**x**xxx**xXx**xxx**x**

Edward's chest heaved, though he did not need to breathe anymore. His eyes were wide and so many different emotions flitted across honeyed gold iris as he leaned against the outside of the Black house, just underneath Jacob's window, from which he just climbed out of. He gazed at the broad full moon and sighed softly.

He could not believe…he couldn't even begin to fathom…

But he _saw_ it. He saw the dream. The manifestation of Jacob's desire for him. No longer could he hide from the fact that Jacob wanted him and no longer could he deny the desire he felt. The dream had not left him unaffected and, perhaps, that's what frightened him the most.

What had started out as an innocent hunting excursion had turned out to be anything but. He was stalking a deer and her fawn when Jacob's scent hit his nose. From that moment he was lost. At first he couldn't understand why it was so strong, he wasn't even _in_ La Push, but then that started to matter less and less. Something about the heady scent had changed. It was deeper, more complex in a way, and it beckoned him in a way that Bella's blood never could. Before he knew it, before he even realized what he was doing, he found his way into Jacob's bedroom.

Once he was there, he could not tear himself away. Even when Jacob's dreams turned less than innocent. Then Jacob woke up, but Edward was almost positive that the younger hadn't seen him. _Shadow…_ Yes. That was what Edward was. A shadow. Nothing more.

With another sigh (unconsciously Edward savored the younger's scent a moment longer) he tore his eyes from the full moon and disappeared into the darkness.

**x**xxx**xXx**xxx**x**

The sun was just peeking above the horizon when Edward made it back to the Cullen family home. He was dirty, grimy and was looking forward to the hot shower that awaited him. But that suddenly disappeared as a possibility when he stepped through the front door and saw the smiling face of his sister, Alice. He heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, knocking free a leaf he didn't know was caught in his bronze colored locks.

"You look worse for wear," Alice hummed thoughtfully as she took in his appearance. "Find a mountain lion?" She ventured as a guess. Edward simply shook his head and tried to side step her, but she wouldn't have it. "If that's not it, why do you look like you ran across one?"

He didn't want to talk about this. Not with her. Every time he talked to her about these sort of things he ended up telling her more than what he meant to in the first place. The truth of the matter was after he left Jacob's house last night he was in such a state…he couldn't explain it. He had this intense desire to go right back to the Black house and violate Jacob in the worst (yet pleasurable) of ways.

The thought was so terrifying and sudden that Edward did the only thing he could to resist the mounting temptation of the delicious scent of the younger shifter; he hunted down a bear and let the difficultly of the fight ease his mind. By the time the bear was dead and drained completely of blood, Edward did look a little worse for wear as Alice put it.

"Maybe it wasn't a lion?" She continued to pry, stepping back only slightly as he could close the door. "And you smell like a wet dog…you've been to La Push…" It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. There would be no use in denying it, but he didn't have to admit it either. "Did something…happen?"

Edward didn't answer right away, hell he did want to answer at all, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Alice wouldn't leave him alone until she knew what had happened last night. He leaned heavily against the door, sighing heavily. Grateful that he couldn't smell Jacob's scent anymore. "No, nothing did," he answered and while he was telling the truth, it wasn't the whole truth. Nothing serious had happened, but something did. Edward just wasn't about to tell his sister about the dream he had chanced upon, nor the sweet smell that seemed to surround the shifter.

"Hm," Alice hummed thoughtfully, watching her sibling closely. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" she repeated, disbelief laced throughout her voice, but she didn't press. "You didn't say or do anything? Neither of you?"

The elder vampire frowned. "He was sleeping…" Edward pointed out, but did not say another word on the matter.

Alice smiled in understanding, nodding slowly. "You were watching him sleep…? Like you did with Bella?" She asked.

For the first time, Edward notice that the mentioning of Bella's name did not make him cringe. For the first time he realized that hearing her name did not fill his chest with a longing to have her back in his arms. For the first time he really realized that he didn't need her anymore to exist.

"Something like that," Edward replied, sighing heavily as he looked down at the smiling face of his sister. "But it doesn't mean anything."

Again Alice hummed thoughtfully. "That where I think you're wrong," she said softly, giving him a meaningful look as she took his hand into her own. "I think you're denying that you have the ability to love him…that you _could_ love him if given the time to do so."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "What are you afraid of?"

Edward sighed heavily again, leaning his head against the door, he stared up at the ceiling while he uttered one single word. "Heartbreak." He was so scared of giving away his heart again, only to have it broken. He didn't think he could live through it a second time.

"Heartbreak?" Alice repeated, her smile faltering only slightly. It wasn't her faltering smile that caught Edward's attention, there was the slightest falter in her thoughts, something she was hiding was suddenly pushed to the forefront of her mind. Edward saw darkness swimming in her thoughts.

"Another vision?" Edward said quickly, looking down at his sister, watching as she stepped away and turned from him. She didn't answer right away, but she didn't need to. Edward saw the darkness in her mind and knew she had had another vision about a shifter imprinting on someone in their family. "Who?" That was the only thing he could not see in her mind. Who's future the tell tale darkness was apart of.

She just shook her head and didn't turned back around. "No one…I mean, it's no big deal…" Alice replied, sighing softly before she made her way to the stairs, Edward staring after her. "I'll survive."

**x**xxx**xXx**xxx**x**

He had avoided this place since Bella, but now he felt drawn to it, like a sailor following the siren's song. It wasn't his death he was going to, but perhaps his destiny. Once he reached the meadow he saw what had drawn him there in the first place. Standing in the middle of the field was Jacob Black. His scent hit Edward, nearly causing the vampire to stagger before he leaned against a tree, refusing to enter into the sun light. He stood there. Just staring at the younger male as he sifted through his thoughts.

The other knew he was there. He could smell Edward as the vampire could smell him (though, he noticed, the affect his scent had on Jacob was different from his own reaction to the shifter's scent), but he remained silent. Perhaps waiting for Edward to make the first move or perhaps working up the courage to take the initiative. "This is _my_ meadow," the vampire said, not raising his voice because he knew Jacob could hear him. Anything above the normal volume of speech threatened to destroy the peaceful atmosphere.

His laughter carried across the wind and Edward swore he could feel something within him flutter pleasantly at the sound. "_Your_ meadow?" Jacob questioned, turning to face the vampire. "Funny. I don't see your name on it." His stare was intense. It touched places inside of Edward that he never knew existed. Alone it was enough to send shivers through the vampire.

"That's just because you're not looking hard enough," Edward replied lightly, his lips curling into a smirk as Jacob's laugh rang in his ears again. "What are you doing out here?" The vampire asked, curious as to how Jacob had come across this space that only he and Bella knew about.

Jacob's face fell at that and Edward felt the intense need to make it return, but the shifter spoke before he had the chance. "I needed…" he started, but stopped. His mind was a mess of words and phrases and pictures, Edward found no understanding there. Jacob was as confused as he. "I needed to be close to her."

Edward didn't need to ask who the younger had meant. The only _her_ that resided in both of their lives had been and would always be Bella. He could see the pain in the younger's mind. While he had lost a love, Jacob had lost a friend. While he had moved on, Jacob was still holding on. Jacob Black would never be whole without Bella Swan's friendship. Try as he might to complete himself, there would always be a place in his heart for Bella that couldn't be filled by anyone but her.

"Does she talk to you?" Edward asked, his heart aching for the pain the younger felt, but he felt so helpless. He couldn't think of a way to comfort the wolf. He couldn't think of a way to put the smile back on his face and it was killing him. "Will she see you?"

Jacob snorted softly at that, laughing bitterly as he shook his head. "She'd probably rather see me dead right now," he replied before sighing heavily. "I stole her boyfriend, remember?" He reminded the vampire in a bitter fashion. "Charlie won't even talk to me. He believes what Bella told him," the shifter shook his head and took a single step towards the vampire.

Edward wanted to go to the shifter and take him in his arms. He wanted to hold him and whisper that everything was going to be alright. But he didn't move. Blaming the sunlight though he knew his own insecurities held him back. "She'll forgive you," he replied, convinced that what he said would be so. The urge within him grew and grew. It was almost a _need_ now. He _needed_ to feel the other in his arms. He _needed_ to feel his heat and to smell his skin. He was _so_ tired of fighting.

He took a step. A purposeful step. A step towards the rest of his life and maybe…just maybe…a step towards happiness.

**xxx**

He watched in shocked amazement as the vampire stepped nearer, leaving the shadows of the forest and entering the sunlight, before the shocked gasp could even leave his throat Edward was in front of him. "Not a word…" he said softly, a hint of a threat behind his words. "I _do not_ sparkle."

The words were enough to break his shocked state like a spell. He laughed. Softly at first and then he was unable to help himself. He stepped away from the vampire and clutched his stomach, bending over from the force of his laughter. _Looks like sparkling to me_, he pointed out through his thoughts, unable to speak due to his near hysterical laughter.

While he was gasping for air, still laughing, he did not see Edward shift. He did not see the vampire dart towards him and he didn't realize what was happening until he was on the ground looking up at the blue, cloudless sky with the vampire pining him down. "_Not_ funny!" Edward hissed into his ear, but the shifter was no longer thinking about the elder's sparkling skin.

His laughter died in his throat and his body was hyperaware of the vampire hovering above him, their bodies pressed together in a way he had only dreamt about. He was light headed and he could feel his heart beating against his chest, surely Edward felt it too. He moved his arms, he was sure if he meant to push the elder away or pull him closer, but before he could even touch the other's skin his hands were caught and pinned above his head.

Golden eyes burned into his own and his body shook with tremors of pleasure and anticipation as the elder leaned closer. For one moment…one glorious moment Jacob thought Edward was going to kiss him, but at the last moment he buried his nose into his neck and inhaled.

**xxx**

His smell! It was driving Edward crazy! So sweet, so addicting. Why hadn't he noticed it before? The imprint had caused Jacob's scent to become more pleasant, but never like this…_never_ like this. Edward's body shook, just bordering on the edges of control as his nose brushed against the shifter's pulse, inhaling his scent in a greedy fashion.

The shift in his scent was sudden and slight, but Edward caught it. Slowly he lifted his head again and gazed down at the shifter. "You're _aroused_ by this?" He asked, his voice heavier and huskier than what he would've liked.

Jacob opened his mouth to reply, perhaps to deny it, but then he shifted underneath Edward and the physical proof brushed against the vampire. The shifter tried, and failed, to hold back the moan the movement had caused. "And you're not running away?"

No, he wasn't. He was tired of running away, of fighting, and of denying it all. Fighting against the imprint had turned out to be more of a hardship than just giving in and he found himself wanting to give in. No longer was he able to find the reasoning to stop him from giving in. "What are you doing to me?" He asked softly and then he did the only thing that he could. The only thing he wanted to do. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jacob's.

**xxx**

Jacob's eyes widened and, for a moment, he could hardly believe it was happening. But as Edward's lips moved against his own, so insistently, leaving no room for him to question what Edward wanted anymore, Jacob realized that it suddenly didn't matter anymore. The only thing that did was that it _was_ happening. _Finally_.

The kiss brought out feelings that he didn't even know existed, feelings that dwarfed whatever he had felt for Bella. Suddenly Edward's lips tore away from his own and narrowed golden eyes burned into him. "_Don't_ think about her when I'm touching you," he demanded.

Jacob's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't answer. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Why?" He asked. His voice was soft, but his eyes were filled with his passion as he gazed up at the vampire looming over him.

Edward didn't answer for the longest of time. Jacob was almost afraid that the vampire had realized what he was doing and suddenly changed his mind, but before the fear could grip his heart, Edward leaned down and softly he said, "Because you're mine." Then he pressed his lips against Jacob's once more.


	25. Intermediate Imprinting

-1Want more Imprinting?

Be sure to check out _Basic Imprinting_'s (winner of Best Slash in the Howling Wolf Awards) sequel...

**Intermediate Imprinting**

Now being posted.


End file.
